Nine Months
by Kudara
Summary: Loosely this is a HC story.  Torres and Seven are captured and must depend on one another during their imprisonment. As always this is a ff romance, pairing B7. Complete.
1. Beginning at the End

Nine Months – Beginning at the End

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/09/05; Major rev. 01/01/06

Summary: After nine months of captivity, B'Elanna, Seven and their fellow former captives manage to find Voyager.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Stardate: 53010.08 (Jan 4, 2376 4:33pm)

"I'm sorry I ever suggested catching up with Voyager," growled B'Elanna to Elizabeth Janeway, a deep scowl etched upon her face, and her arms crossed over her chest, as she regarded the russet haired woman.

A short bark of laughter erupted, "Janeways have often shown more stubbornness than sense, it's somewhat reassuring to see that 400 years hasn't changed a thing about that." Elizabeth's smile turned wry, "We just didn't realize the extent of her prejudice against genetically modified humans." She shrugged after a long moment of silence, "Perhaps its all for the better, given the rules against genetic modification in the Federation, along with that personal example of how people react to it..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off and she sighed unhappily, "Well I think we can now say that the worst case scenario we thought up, that the Federation might insist that we submit to genetic re-modification, and not permit our children to go into any technical fields, might actually be the most likely outcome."

Elizabeth shook her head, and continued in an annoyed voice, "I'll have to say that I'm not impressed with anyone on Voyager right now. Captain Kathryn Janeway's response to us, combined with what I heard from some of the crew, makes me wonder how they can actually not choke on their claims of enlightenment and acceptance." Her attention shifted to Seven and her face tightened in anger, "Seven, I know you told me about them holding your having been assimilated against you, but seeing it today…" she growled, "I really wanted to knock some sense into those jerks for you Seven. Assholes." she finished colorfully.

"I believe they thought you, Christina, and Tanya would as well." Seven noted with a small smirk.

"What?" asked B'Elanna confused, and with growing anger at the clear implication that someone had said something unpleasant to Seven.

Seven placed a reassuring hand on her arm, "Comments were made about my presence aboard Voyager by two of the crewmen in the Mess Hall. You were talking to Tom at that time, but Elizabeth, Maria, Christina, Nancy, and Tanya were with me. The crewmen decided to return to their duties shortly after Elizabeth and Tanya conversed with them regarding their comments. I believe it was made clear to them that their continued wellbeing depended upon them vacating the Mess Hall."

"Damn it, P'taq's. I'm sorry Seven, and thanks Elizabeth." Frustration and anger were evident in B'Elanna's tone.

Elizabeth merely nodded in reply.

"I am alright." Seven reassured her, "While it was initially unpleasant to hear them wish that I had remained lost, I was gratified by the response of my friends." Seven smiled at Elizabeth.

With an exaggerated southern drawl Elizabeth replied, "Any time Ma'am, always a privilege to defend a lady."

B'Elanna snorted in amusement, and Seven raised a brow at this reply, even as she smiled at it, recognizing Elizabeth's efforts to lighten the mood.

B'Elanna's anger rapidly diffused once it occurred to her that the situation had actually worked out for the better. Seven needed to know that she could depend upon the friends she had made among the other captives, that they would stand by her and protect her.

Elizabeth paused and her demeanor changed into a solemn one. She regarded B'Elanna and Seven evenly, "There will be a vote tonight. Stay with Voyager or colonization. I think we both know the majority will choose colonization once we make our reports about how Voyager reacted to us. All anyone wants at this point is to be safe, have the freedom to choose our own futures, and not have our children be discriminated against. I hope you two will be going with us." With that she took one long look at both of them, nodded and left the two of them still standing in Artemis' transporter room.

B'Elanna watched Elizabeth leave, knowing that the woman wanted them to go with them badly, but she was not the type to use emotional appeals, preferring to bluntly state her case, and let the other person make up their own mind.

As she turned toward Seven, she was still scowling, as soon as her gaze fell upon the blonde, the scowl fled and sadness replaced it as she regarded the former Borg. "I never though she would react that way. I knew she could be hard headed and stubborn… but to insist that we let the doctor tamper even further with us to try and undo the genetic changes that were made… Even after we informed her that we were told it would be dangerous to even make such an attempt."

Seven took a step forward and wrapped her arms around B'Elanna, laying her head on the half-Klingon's shoulder as she did so. "I was surprised by her reaction as well B'Elanna. I did not really consider that she would act in that manner, even though I assisted in developing the various scenarios."

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Seven and nuzzled her hair, "Neither did I. And I'm sorry you had to hear some Borg comment, some people are just jackasses."

"You are picking up more idiomatic expressions from Elizabeth and the others," Seven noted amused pulling away slightly so she could look into the half-Klingons face. "Their comment did not damage me, and it was gratifying to see Elizabeth and the others react to protect me, though it was not necessary. I was used to ignoring such comments before we were taken captive." Seven commented, but B'Elanna could see the disquiet in her eyes.

"Seven, you don't deserve such treatment, you never did. And you should have never have had to get used to or ignore such comments." B'Elanna stated with intensity. She waited until Seven nodded and then pulled the blonde into a tight embrace.

They stood for long moments silent, wrapped in each other's arms. After a minute of silence B'Elanna sighed and spoke, "Lets go to our quarters and discuss this."

* * *

Chapter 2 - Stardate 53010.42 (Jan 4, 2376 7:33pm)

"Captain, I must protest, I don't think now is a good time for you to insist that they undergo any more genetic manipulation, even if I could figure out a safe way to do so. They're simply too traumatized by their experiences to add any additional stress." The Doctor paused for breath, "And I absolutely refuse to perform any such procedure upon Seven at this time."

Janeway had been about to tell him that after the discussion Tuvok and Chakotay had with her earlier, she had already rethought her initial reaction and regretted how she had handled the entire meeting, but this obvious insubordination angered her. Janeway gave him a furious look, "And just why is that Doctor," she asked in a frosty tone.

"Besides the fact that I feel it is unethical of me to force treatment upon anyone, I couldn't predict the effect of such a treatment upon the fetus." He answered frostily.

"Fetus?" Janeway repeated in a blank surprised tone. "Seven's pregnant?"

"Yes, eleven weeks pregnant. As it is, she's not as healthy as I would like, I gave her some supplements to take and instructed her to rest. She definitely does not need to be subjected to any additional stress right now." The doctor punctuated his statements with emphatic gestures of his hands and a deep frown cut into his face.

"She didn't mention that she was pregnant." repeated Janeway, shock evident in her tone.

"I assure you she is," the Doctor defended.

Janeway stared at him for a moment, then a defeated look crossed her face, "I didn't mean to imply that she wasn't, I'm just shocked that neither of them mentioned the fact."

He regarded her silently for a moment, then in a kinder tone "I think Seven and B'Elanna are still dealing with the idea of it themselves, after all it wasn't a voluntary choice on their part. Right now I suspect their both just relieved that they are free and will never have to worry about the child being implanted with those…," he paused an outraged look upon his face, "barbaric pain inducers. I don't think they've thought of much beyond that."

Janeway winced at the reminder of the past treatment of the two women. "Alright, I get the idea Doctor. I'll apologize to them tomorrow, and let them know they don't have to agree to any procedure."

The Doctor inhaled and Janeway interrupted him before he could begin speaking, sure he was about to continue berating her. "It's just… They are not the women who left on that away mission bickering and sniping at each other. B'Elanna should be with Tom, and Seven, she's not ready for any relationship yet. Much less being a mother." She began pacing, her hands on her hips, she began striding back and forth in an abrupt fashion, "I want my Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres back Doctor." She stopped in front of him and looked him directly in the eyes.

In a soft tone he said, "I don't think that's possible Captain." She opened her mouth as if to interrupt him but he held up a hand and continued, "Even if I could figure out how to safely make such changes, I don't think it would being the women we knew back. Captain, they've suffered though severe physiological manipulation and abuse for an extended period of time, with no one but each other to depend upon. No one goes thought that type of treatment and remains the same." He hesitated, then gamely continued, "I would think that you would understand that Captain, given your own past experiences."

Janeway's face tightened and she turned abruptly away from him, absorbing his words. She sighed deeply, strode over to her desk and leaned against it staring out the port, "Yes I do, and no they don't." She admitted.

Straightening, after a long silent moment, she turned toward him, "They were both so serious and quiet. I remember Seven being somewhat like that, but B'Elanna, never. And so reserved, I couldn't tell what they were thinking or feeling. They just seemed to shut down emotionally, and refused to respond to me." She was quiet again and then in a regretful tone, "I just want them to get back the fire they both used to have."

"I suspect that was a by product of the way they were treated, Seven was punished whenever either of them displayed anger or questioned any orders they were given." the Doctor theorized in a grim tone.

Janeway's eyes widened in shock, "They obviously told you more details about what happened to them than they did me."

The Doctor grimly nodded, "From what Seven described to me of her experiences, I believe that whoever was responsible knew quite a lot about human psychology, and had an utter lack of moral compunction about how they used it."


	2. Into Captivity 1

Nine Months – Into Captivity

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/09/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

Chapter 3 - Stardate 52179.4 (March 5, 2375 10:45 am)

* * *

"Damn it Seven will you just listen to me for once!" B'Elanna yelled agitatedly as she tried to snatch the geological tricorder from the Borg.

The two of them were standing at the bottom of an almost sheer cliff face, and had been tasked with locating the titanium deposits that Voyager's sensors had indicated were present upon this L class moon's surface, while Voyager orbited the nearby planet and Tuvok lead the search for dilithium.

"I can hardly fail to hear you Lieutenant," was the dry reply.

"Listen Borg, I don't need your superior attitude today. I just want to get this done so we can get out of here, and I can get away from you, as much as you want to get away from me, ok?" growled the half-Klingon who was unsuccessfully trying to tug the tricorder from Seven's grip.

"Agreed," Seven replied, abruptly letting go of the piece of equipment.

B'Elanna stumbled backward, unprepared for the sudden capitulation. Regaining her balance she glared at the blond trying to figure out whether or not the other woman had meant to embarrass her. Sighting what she was certain was satisfaction in the blue eyes she was about to erupt in fury when Seven suddenly straightened.

"Lieutenant I hear something," the blond stated, her head cocked to the side.

They both froze for a second as humanoid shaped figures appeared on the hillside above them. Squinting upward they reflexively reached for their phasers upon noting that weapons were pointed at them. Neither of them, though, saw who stunned them into unconsciousness, for they had not realized there were yet more figures behind them.

Covered entirely from foot to head in coal black armor, the humanoid figures approached the two unconscious Voyager members, spread among them were strange insect-like metal robots vaguely reminiscent of Earth's preying mantis. Oddly, each of the humanoids was the exact same height and build, as the others, or at least appeared so in their armor.

"Check them and make sure they are uninjured, then transport them aboard." ordered one of the figures in an unmistakable feminine alto. Silently two of the figures knelt beside each of the prone women and began carrying out the instruction.

The one examining Seven made a surprised sound and exclaimed, "This one's part cybernetic."

One of the robots turned toward the figure and a rectangular area upon its front, previously unnoticeable as it was the same silver color as its body began to glow yellow.

"Kristen, silence!" ordered the first figure, with unmistakable overtones of both command and urgency in the tone.

The figure looked toward her and then followed her gaze to the robot. Seeing it she hunched her shoulders slightly as if anticipating a blow and quickly turned back to her task, but silent now.

As soon as the two captives disappeared, the figure, apparently the leader of the group, reached up and pulled off her helmet, revealing an elegantly beautiful countenance, russet hair and steel grey eyes. Her face revealed a deep frown and she sighed heavily.

The figure next to her also removed their helm, revealing yet another woman. This one was blonde with blue eyes. "They will survive, we did." she said in a low voice.

"Yes," the russet-haired woman answered shortly and glanced about quickly. "But it was, and still can be hell, and we just condemned those two to sharing it." she finished in an almost inaudible whisper. With that she abruptly replaced the helmet of her armor suit and in a loud voice ordered, "Clean up everything, and get rid of their shuttle. Our orders are for there to be no trace of them left anywhere."


	3. Into Captivity 2

Nine Months – Into Captivity 2

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Warning: Violence disclaimer. This story deals with captivity, please be advised that punishments are described that deal with technically induced physical pain.

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/16/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Stardate 52192.8 (March 12, 2375 9:00 am)

The white lights above her stabbing painfully into her eyes were what goaded B'Elanna into sluggishly awakening. Groaning she immediately shaded her eyes with a hand and looked around. The room she was in was maybe eight by eight feet square, with unpainted metallic walls. Tentatively she sat up, noting that the thin mattress and metal shelf she had been laying on, and what looked like a lavatory in the corner, were the only objects in the otherwise barren room.

"Stupid Borg, bit late on the warning," she groused uneasily wondering where the blonde was being held and if she was uninjured, "So much for superior hearing."

She would have continued this monologue as she pondered whether or not the stun she had received could have damaged Seven's Borg components if not for movement drawing her attention. She tensed prepared to take any opportunity to escape what was obviously a cell, a section of the far wall, which had up until now had not appeared to have an opening, recessed and then moved upward. Through the opening came what B'Elanna at first thought was some insect looking alien, but upon a closer inspection she thought it was more likely it was some type of robot.

"B'Elanna Torres," it spoke in a completely unemotional and flat tone. "Your orientation will begin now. You have been selected to be the 150th member of the human female combat unit. These are the rules you will follow."

B'Elanna interrupted this speech with a short bark of astonished laughter, "You kidding right?"

"You will display no hostility toward the instruction and monitoring units such as this unit and all other mechanical units used to oversee your training. You will display no hostility toward the other members of your combat unit, their hostages or your hostage. You will not attempt to escape, or discuss attempts to escape. You will not resist or protest any action or instruction given to you. You will attempt all tasks and procedures assigned to you to the limits of your abilities." It continued ignoring her comment. "A warning of a rule violation will be indicated for a period of five seconds with the activation of the warning panel on the front of the unit." A large square area on the unit lit and glowed yellow as it said this. "The warning panel will change from yellow to red if this warning is ignored and a rule violation will be recorded."

Fists on hips, she stood in a cocky stance attempting to show that she was not intimidated by any of this. "Really," she caustically remarked after it appeared the robot was finished. "And exactly how do you think you will make me follow any of them?" she readied herself for the expected threats.

"Any violation of these rules will result in a corrective action upon your hostage." the machine finished.

B'Elanna paused, "Hostage?" she asked with a sinking sensation that dried her mouth and a hit of uncertainty colored her tone.

"Your hostage has been implanted with nerve inducers which are activated remotely. Activation of the implants will occur in fifteen second increments. Excessive application may result in neural damage to your hostage. If at any time your hostage becomes permanently damaged both of you will be terminated." It recited, apparently in response to her question though B'Elanna was not certain.

Before she could gather her thoughts it spoke again, "For the completeness of your understanding you will now be subjected to a typical activation."

Before she had completely registered the words, all thought ceased, as she was bombarded with the most intense pain she had ever experienced in her life. Sensations of blistering heat searing her flesh, cold freezing her entire body into one unmoving mass, severe physical injury such that she thought she was being cut all over, all piled in upon each other, and all at the same time. Then suddenly, after what seemed an eternity it ended, leaving her gasping, and curled in a fetal position on the cold floor. Breathing in though her mouth, she tried instinctively to prevent herself from vomiting in reaction to the nausea the pain had caused.

"Your nerves were just stimulated by a bioelectric field. That was the only time you will experience what your hostage will experience during a corrective action. All the rules are now active." The robot intoned in its flat voice.

B'Elanna did not really hear it, she was still reacting to the pain she had just experienced, and her first reaction was pure unadulterated fear that the pain could happen again. Then she grew angry, it was both an instinctual and learned reaction, lashing out drove the fear away. It showed what or who ever was hurting her that she was not helpless that she would defend herself, that hurting her would result in a swift painful retaliation. Retaliation had almost always protected her from further injury.

With a snarl that might have included an insult, though if it did, it was not pronounced clearly enough to tell, she levered herself off the floor and attacked.

She lashed out with her fists and tried to shove the robot off its legs. It did not move, it did not even attempt to defend itself. The panel on its front glowed yellow, but B'Elanna could not see it, nor did she see it change to red before going inactive.

"A fifteen second corrective action will be taken upon your hostage." It said as its only response.

The voice did not penetrate the fog of rage B'Elanna was experiencing except as noise.

"A second fifteen second corrective action will be taken upon your hostage." It said after a few more moments of fruitless attack.

Finally the voice penetrated, and B'Elanna paused. "What?" she said confused, only now realizing how much her hands hurt from trying to damage the device.

The hot rage which had invigorated her quickly faded, replaced by a cold, sickening sensation in her stomach. "What?" she asked again, hoping that she had heard incorrectly.

"Two fifteen second corrective applications will be taken upon your hostage as a result of your hostile action against this instructor unit." It answered her.

"You can't…" the panel glowed yellow but B'Elanna did not register the meaning of it before, "do that!" flew out of her mouth and it switched to red. Belatedly she recalled that the colors indicated a rule violation and realized that she had broken another one.

"A third fifteen second corrective action will be taken upon your hostage as a result of your protest."

B'Elanna finally managed to snap her mouth shut before she said anything else and stared at the metallic insect in growing horror. Forty-five seconds of that, someone was going to be subjected to forty-five seconds of what she had just experienced because of her temper. Her mind immediately protested, she was not the one who was going to hurt someone, the machines were the ones doing it. But her gut and emotions did not waver, someone, and she had a strong suspicion who, was going to suffer because she couldn't control her anger. After all, it was an easy guess, there had been only one other person with her when she got captured.

'She'll never believe that I didn't do it on purpose', B'Elanna though, resentment against the former Borg rising as a defense against the acute guilt she was feeling. It was weak and hollow though, and quickly faded away.

The entirety of the right wall of her cell suddenly lifting upward startled her and she jumped slightly before realizing what was happening. B'Elanna closed her eyes for a few moments after she realized who was standing in the other cell, and wished with everything she was that everything would go away and she would be aboard Voyager. 'This can't be happening,' she said to herself silently.

When she opened her eyes Seven's blue ones met her own, puzzlement in their depths. B'Elanna found herself unable to meet them, knowing what was about to happen to her crewmate and instead stared at the ground.

"Lt. Torres are you injured?" asked the blonde, her normal cool patrician tone overlaid with a hint of concern.

"Seven of Nine," spoke the robot, interrupting Seven. "You are B'Elanna Torre's hostage. You have been implanted with nerve inductors that will be activated in fifteen second intervals as a corrective action when either of you commits a rule infraction. The rules you will follow are…" it repeated almost verbatim the same rules as it had given B'Elanna with the change that Seven could not show any hostility towards B'Elanna.

Hearing the rules, they didn't make sense to B'Elanna. If she did something wrong, Seven would be the one hurt, and if Seven did something wrong…Seven would still be the one that would get hurt. Why wouldn't they punish her instead if Seven did something wrong.

"For instructional purposes your nerve inducers will be activated for the typical correctional period now." The robot said in a completely flat emotionless tone.

Seven immediately dropped like someone had stunned her. B'Elanna let out a protesting noise then slapped a quick hand over her mouth and jerked her head about to stare in fear at the robot. Thankfully it did not react and B'Elanna exhaled in relief. A whimper of pain drew her attention back to Seven, and her gut clenched in sympathy, as she watched the woman curl up against the agony she was experiencing.

'It's got to be fifteen seconds,' she thought frantically, even as she tried not to think of the additional time periods her actions had added. A whimper and then an unmistakable sound let her know that not only was it over, but that Seven had proven less effective than she in suppressing the nausea that followed.

B'Elanna didn't really want to see, she always found it unsettling when Seven was less than the Ice Queen, Miss Perfection, Miss Borg Princess. It poked little pricks in B'Elanna's surety that Seven would never be able to become human, and that she would betray them once again just like she had twice before.

Chakotay, until he had to do what the Captain ordered, had been very vocal about why Seven shouldn't be permitted to join the crew. The two attempts to get them assimilated by the Borg along with Seven's lack of remorse over her past had made up B'Elanna's mind about Seven during the first few weeks of the drone being aboard Voyager.

The others had since made all sorts of excuses for the Borg's behavior, but she would not, and she would not change her mind about the drone. But times like these when she saw Seven, weak, hurting… human, always brought up questions and doubts about her early decision. And reminded her that not only Seven could be just as vulnerable as anyone else, but that she was also a fellow crewmember and perhaps deserved better treatment than B'Elanna had ever shown her.

"Three rule violations were incurred; the first corrective action will now take place."

B'Elanna who had finally looked over noted somewhere through the emotions and thoughts that were sweeping through her that Seven had jerked in reaction to the words just before the pain hit and her body contracted in response. "I'm sorry," B'Elanna found herself whispering. She knew it was a completely inadequate response to what the woman was experiencing, but it was the only thing she could do.

B'Elanna found her legs carrying her over to the Borg, who was curled up on the floor. Kneeling beside the woman but not touching her B'Elanna hesitated uncertainly, not sure if she could do anything to help. The only indication B'Elanna had that Seven's punishment was over was when she weakly groaned and started vomiting again.

"The second corrective action will now take place."

B'Elanna barely managed to bite back a protest as Seven's body stiffened again. She felt miserable, sick, and as close to tears as she could recall feeling since she left the Academy. This time there was no indication it had ended before the robot announced the third corrective action and B'Elanna frantically felt for a pulse afraid that she had just caused the other woman's death. Finally, over her own panicky rhythm, she felt it, it was not as strong as it should be, but thankfully it was still there.

"You will now be shown to your living quarters." The robot turned and proceeded out the opening that it had entered from, leaving B'Elanna staring after it. "Seven," she asked questioningly and tentatively shook the shoulder of the blonde. "Seven, you have to get up," she said more forcefully hoping to get a response.

Biting back a heartfelt 'damn it,' just in case the robot took it as hostility toward itself or Seven, B'Elanna turned Seven onto her back and grasping her under the arms began awkwardly pulling her along after the robot. She would be damned if she would let Seven be punished again. The Borg might get herself punished, but she would not be the cause of any more, B'Elanna swore to herself as she dragged the woman up the hallway trying to catch up with the robot.

Thankfully the living quarters it mentioned were not very far away from the where they had been held. As B'Elanna pulled Seven through the door to what was apparently to be their new prison, she looked around curiously. Stopping only after pulling Seven several feet into the room she lowered her to the floor.

The room she had entered had cream colored walls and royal blue carpet, looking about she spotted a couch with a low table in front of it. One corner of the room was sectioned off by low cabinets, and she thought it was probably a food preparation area. There were two open doors, through one of them she could see a bed, through the other a toilet and what appeared to be a bathtub.

'Nice, but still a prison,' B'Elanna thought coldly. Looking around again she started to notice the things what were missing. There was no replicator unit that she could see, nor a communication device or a console. Glancing at the area she had identified as a kitchen earlier she realized with dismay that they would apparently have to prepare their own food.

A low groan from the woman on the floor next to her drew B'Elanna's attention back to her fellow prisoner. Glancing down at Seven, she grimaced, noticing with distaste that the Borg had dragged her head through her own vomit and it was now smeared across one side of the woman's face and in her blonde hair. 'Which she wouldn't have if it weren't for your temper,' her internal voice noted. B'Elanna's shoulders twitched upon this unwelcome reminder and she looked away from the prone woman.

Movement drew her attention and she glanced over and watched in concern as Seven curled up into a tight ball on the carpet but did not make any other sound. Just before B'Elanna decided to ask if the blonde was alright, Seven brought her fully human hand to her face and began to wipe her cheeks. 'She's probably trying to wipe off the vomit,' thought B'Elanna trying to ignore the idea that the other woman was crying, which only made her feel guiltier.

"I would appreciate it if you would make the effort to," Seven started speaking in a voice that was shaky, but still held plenty of cold arrogance and more than a hint of anger.

"Seven!" B'Elanna interrupted in concern as she noted the robot react.

"Control your temper." finished Seven.

B'Elanna did not bother to reply as she stared at the ominous red panel. Dully she noted that one, the Borg had just done the very thing she was complaining to her about, and two, the robot interpreted hostility pretty liberally. Apparently any statement that sounded the least bit hostile or argumentative was an infraction of its damned rules.

"Rule violation incurred, corrective action will now take place."

Seven's head whipped around toward the robot and B'Elanna could not possibly interpret the expression there as anything but stark fear. Then Seven stiffened and slumped to the floor, her torso twisted about awkwardly. Lurching forward, B'Elanna finally moved and knelt beside the blonde. When Seven began dry heaving afterward, she helped her roll over and tentatively placed a hand on the Borg's back, uncertain of whether or not the ex-drone would understand, or even want her sympathy.

When the heaves subsided, Seven remained where she was, on her stomach, her elbows supporting her upper body, and head hung down towards the floor. She was breathing in shallow gasps and when B'Elanna leaned over to see if she was alright the brunette stopped mid-motion as she saw one, and then another tear trace paths down the blonds cheeks and drip to the floor.

'Not so perfect now,' B'Elanna noted, almost dispassionately, as she took in the straggles of hair that had escaped from the blonde's usually neatly secured hair. As she watched the drops fall onto the carpet and slowly absorb into it B'Elanna realized that she hadn't been so unsettled by Seven since the vinculum incident had caused all the stored personalities in Seven's cortical node to become active and overwhelm Seven's personality. Seven's screams in the background of the Captain's communicator as she struggled to shut down the device that was the source of the woman's pain had been disturbing, interfering with the concentration she needed to accomplish the difficult task.

"You and your hostage will now bathe and cleanse yourselves."

The robot's mechanical drone jerked B'Elanna's attention away from where she had been almost mesmerized by the sight of the ex-drone's tears, and the unwelcome emotions of guilt and sympathy, they brought up inside her. B'Elanna arose and began to move toward what looked like the bathroom, after a few paces she realized that Seven hadn't moved yet.

Looking back uncertainly she paused, "Seven?" she asked uncertainly. Glancing over at the robot anxiously she added, "You need to get up, Seven." After another second she saw Seven take in a deep breath and then finally get up off the floor and stand upright. B'Elanna glanced briefly at the Borg, then back again curiously as she noticed that Seven's eyes had not met hers. Staring directly now, she waited for a moment, but Seven kept her head averted and stared at the floor.

B'Elanna frowned slightly, wondering what was wrong, but was more worried that the robot would decide that they were disobeying it if they didn't start moving towards where it had ordered them to go. She entered the bath room and looked around curiously, the single tub was triangular in shape and filled one corner of the room, there was a single sink and a single toilet all colored white. The tiled floor was blue, the same color as the rug in the main room.

Walking over to the tub she discerned from the metal faucet where water should fill it and began turning the knobs on the faucet and testing the resulting water flow with her hand. Finally satisfied with the temperature she straightened and glanced over at Seven who had entered behind her. Seven was staring at the rapidly filling tub, the expression on her face would have seemed more in place had it been filling with highly corrosive acid, rather than the harmless water that was filling it.

"Seven?" B'Elanna asked puzzled.

"There is no sonic shower." Seven answered after a moment.

"No," B'Elanna replied slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong with the Borg. Seven did not say any more, just continued staring at the filling tub. In a few seconds realization struck and B'Elanna stated, "You haven't taken anything but a sonic shower have you?"

"No, Lieutenant, I have not." Answered Seven, sounding reluctant, her voice lower, and softer than normal. "It is inefficient to waste the ships energy on water when the sonic setting is superior." Seven's voice gradually returned to its usual tone by the end of the statement.

B'Elanna gritted her teeth fighting against the instinctive irritation she always felt at hearing the smug tones. "It's just different Seven, just as good at getting you clean. Most people find that they actually like it better when they have the choice." Since she was staring at Seven when she said this, B'Elanna noticed the Borg's eyes widen for a moment before the blonde dropped her gaze to the floor and turned her face partially away.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Again Seven spoke in a lower, softer voice.

B'Elanna frowned wondering what was going on in that blonde head. Noting the water level in the tub, B'Elanna reached over and turned off the water flow. Trying to ignore the presence of the other woman she began stripping. In a few moments, out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but notice that Seven had finally moved and was taking off her biosuit.

Stepping into the tub, B'Elanna allowed herself to luxuriate in the simple feel of the warm water surrounding her. As Seven had noted, it just wasn't power efficient to replicate water for bathing on Voyager, and they hadn't had that luxury in the Marquis either. Thus it had been too many years since she had last done this.

Finally a slim ankle and calf appeared in her peripheral vision as Seven entered the tub. Giving into curiosity B'Elanna allowed herself a quick glance at the other woman. Her attention was immediately caught by the two inch round metallic looking implant prominent on Seven's thigh. 'Armor attachment,' her mind supplied immediately. She was familiar enough with Seven's physiology to know that the Borg had a similar implant on her opposite shoulder and that what she was looking at was the remains of where Seven's body armor had been attached. Though the Doctor had removed most of Seven's implants, these remained as they were an integral part of the skeletal reinforcements that had been made to Seven. She remembered the Doctor saying that he could cut them off near the bone, but they would simply regenerate themselves, so he had left them.

B'Elanna had thought that it would be more unsightly than it was, not that it was beautiful to look at, but it wasn't as scarred or ugly looking as she had thought it would be. Looking away before she could note more than the fact that the Doctor had regenerated the hair down there, as well as the hair on the blonde's head and not left her bare, B'Elanna glanced around for something to begin washing with.

Two white ovals of some substance and washcloths were stacked on the edge of the tub. Grabbing one of the objects she sniffed and confirmed that it was some type of soap. Lathering up her chosen cloth quickly, she began washing only to finally notice that Seven was watching her openly and intently. B'Elanna stopped and debated what she could say without provoking a response from the robot, but before she could decide Seven took the remaining cloth and soap and began lathering them up.

Drawing in a calming breath, B'Elanna continued washing. After a few moments she couldn't help but notice Seven was still glancing occasionally at her, and B'Elanna felt her temper begin to heat up. How could the Borg not know that she wasn't supposed to stare! B'Elanna had of course stopped washing, and as she finally looked directly at Seven she noted that the Borg had stopped as well, and was holding her wash cloth in the same way she was.

'She's mimicking me,' B'Elanna finally realized. Then, 'How can you not figure out how to do something as simple as bathing?' B'Elanna shifted her gaze and stared at the wall for a few seconds, calming her temper. "Seven you just keep using the wash cloth like you have been; just continue until you've washed everything." B'Elanna hesitated, taking a calming breath she continued in a level voice, "It's considered rude to watch someone when their bathing."

B'Elanna breathed out a small sigh of relief when Seven immediately turned her head away.

"I apologize, Lieutenant." Seven sounded rather subdued.

B'Elanna was surprised, it was the first time she could recall Seven ever apologizing. "Uh yea," she finally replied. Returning her attention to her cleaning, she finally asked, "Didn't your mother ever bathe you when you were a kid?"

After a few moments only punctuated by the sounds of their cleaning Seven replied, "I do not recall Lieutenant. The Raven was only equipped with sonic showers, I do not remember much of my childhood while on Tendara Colony."

B'Elanna continued washing for a few moments before asking, "How old were you when you left?"

Seven glanced at her for a moment before answering, "I do not remember precisely, Lieutenant. Three or four years old."

B'Elanna stood up to continue washing and was not at all surprised when Seven did the same shortly afterward. When she finished she sat back down and wet her hair and began washing it, not wanting to have to explain the process to the Borg. When Seven finished mimicking her, B'Elanna looked over at the ex-drone verifying that Seven had cleaned all the vomit from her face and hair.

Satisfied with what she saw she stood up, stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself and took a second one from the stack to dry her hair. Stepping out of the way she glanced out of the corner of her eye as Seven struggled with her own towel. B'Elanna sighed, exasperated that she was the one having to teach the Borg something so simple, after a few seconds, "Like this Seven." She waited until the other woman looked over and rewrapped her towel, making her actions obvious.

Hiding her head under the towel as she dried her hair she scowled. Seven had caught the expression on her face as she demonstrated, B'Elanna could tell by the way she had stiffened and looked away and flushed slightly. B'Elanna didn't want the twinge of guilt she had experienced when she realized that she had caused Seven to feel embarrassed about not knowing how to do something so simple as how to wrap a towel about yourself.

'Where the hell is Miss Unemotional?' she fumed. Helpfully her inner voice noted, 'probably feeling somewhat stressed over being subjected to five of those sessions, and having the person who despises her the most able to subject her to them anytime she wants.' Suddenly the lowered voice and refusal to meet B'Elanna's eyes made sense.

Curious, she lowered the towel and glared aggressively at Seven. It was only after Seven paled alarmingly and stood absolutely still with her hands by her side and actually started trembling that B'Elanna thought beyond her curiosity. Suddenly feeling small and very mean, she turned away from Seven. 'Why the hell did I do that?' she asked herself. She had always thought of herself as a fairly nice person, despite her temper. Yet what she had just done was hardly nice, and went right into being downright cruel, considering the situation.

Glancing back over at Seven, B'Elanna noted that the woman had yet to move. And the look on her face was one of….hopelessness, B'Elanna decided finally with a sick feeling in her stomach. "I'm sorry Seven, I shouldn't have done that." B'Elanna offered tentatively.

Seven finally looked at her, uncertainty written across her face. "Lieutenant?" she finally questioned.

B'Elanna did not particularly want to explain further, but she did. "Glaring at you, I shouldn't have done that." Before the Borg could reply, she turned and left the room, heading back into the main area. She needed to get away from the other woman, from looking into Seven's confused, frightened eyes, from the guilt that she felt over what she had just done, and how she had just acted like the bullies she despised when she was a child.

Clothes, she needed to put on some clothes, hopefully there would be something she could find to wear besides her uniform. Entering the second room off the main area she stopped and stared at the one piece of furniture that filled it, namely the one bed.


	4. Into Captivity 3

Nine Months – Into Captivity 3

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/09/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Stardate 52196.55 (March 13, 2375 5:47 pm)

Trying to ignore the stinging pain in her hands, what felt like a pulled muscle in her shoulder, and several other aches and pains, B'Elanna reluctantly followed the robot down the hallway toward the room where Seven waited. It was not the original robot, that one had stayed with Seven, but a second one which was apparently in charge of her training. The light panel on it had gone to red not just once, but twice during the day.

'I tried my hardest, if only I hadn't slipped,' B'Elanna thought dejectedly as she remembered the hours of physical exercise the robot had put her through. It had been on the obstacle course where both corrective actions had been incurred, once when she slipped when trying to crawl over a wooden wall, once when she fell from a rope swing.

"Lt. Torres!" Seven's surprised exclamation caused B'Elanna's eyes to shoot up from the carpet where she had them firmly glued upon entering.

B'Elanna looked toward the sound, and was surprised to see Seven standing in the food preparation area, and apparently cooking. "What?" she started to ask, puzzled, then realized what had surprised the blonde. She was currently wearing quite a bit of the obstacle course in the form of the mud that coated her from head to toe.

"Cooking time has completed, utilize the protective hand covers to remove the cooking dish from the heating unit and place it upon the unit's surface. Once this is completed power off the heating unit. In approximately 20 minutes the meal will be cool enough to consume." The robot standing in the room intoned.

As Seven followed its instructions B'Elanna watched surprised, then as the aroma reached her, she sniffed appreciatively. Whatever Seven had been cooking, it certainly smelled better than many of Neelix's creations and B'Elanna was rapidly becoming aware of how hungry she was after her exertions. There had been a pause at midday for some type of ration bar, but that small meal certainly hadn't been enough for the entire day.

"You will now tend to your injuries and bathe before consuming the food item. You have until 2200 hours, at which time you will rest upon your sleeping surface."

The robot quieted after this pronouncement and B'Elanna looked at it in surprise; the night before they had been directed where, and what to do, during the entire evening. Apparently tonight they were being given a relative amount of freedom.

"You are injured Lt. Torres?" Seven inquired as she came toward B'Elanna.

B'Elanna did and didn't want to show the blonde her injuries. Part of her felt they were insignificant compared to what the Borg had experienced because of her, part of her wanted to show Seven them as proof that she had tried, tried the best she could. Finally she opened her hands and held them up for Seven's inspection.

Seven's touch surprised her, she had expected the Borg to take firm hold of her hands and twist them the way she wanted, but the touch was light and gentle. With a slight shiver B'Elanna realized that Seven was primarily using her optical implant to examine her hands. B'Elanna wasn't certain what Seven was seeing, but was certain that the Borg was able to see a lot more than she could.

"There are thin wooden objects imbedded in your palm, and various organic substances are present in the wounds." Seven announced. Meeting B'Elanna's gaze she continued, "They will need to be removed and the wounds cleaned or they will become infected."

"Splinters, their called splinters, and yes I know. I'll go see if I can't find something in the bathing room to get them out." B'Elanna mumbled.

Seven nodded, let go of her hands, and stepped back. Shaking her head slightly in bemusement over Seven's actions B'Elanna stepped into the bathing room and started rummaging around for something with which to dig out the splinters. Finally finding a forceps looking instrument and a pin she washed her hands and started attempting to pull out the bits of wood.

"Lieutenant," Sevens voice from the doorway startled her and B'Elanna jumped slightly before looking over. Seven looked hesitant but resolute and B'Elanna wondered what the Borg could want. "I believe I would be able to remove the 'splinters' with less continuing damage to yourself than you would be able to by attempting to do the task yourself."

B'Elanna stared at her uncertainly, frowning slightly she asked, "How's that?"

"I would be able to use both hands, and you are damaging the hand holding the forceps by pushing the splinters in it deeper as you are gripping the instrument to remove them from your other hand." The Borg stated in a steady voice, but B'Elanna could see by the stiff way she stood and her clenched hands that Seven was not quite as calm as she appeared.

Silently B'Elanna handed the instruments over and held out her hands, acknowledging that the blonde had made some good points. She smirked at the Borg's surprised look, apparently Seven had not expected her to capitulate so easily.

"I will attempt to remove them with as little discomfort to you as possible," Seven assured her seriously and lowered her head to study the smaller woman's hands.

"I know," B'Elanna replied immediately, and without thinking.

Seven's head jerked up and her blue eyes searched the half-Klingon's brown ones. B'Elanna was surprised at herself, but acknowledged silently that she did know Seven would try not to hurt her, it just wasn't in the blonde's nature. Arrogant, superior, cold, aloof… Seven might step over all of her ego, but the blonde had never ever tried to physically harm her. Well, never if B'Elanna didn't count the one day that the Borg while still a drone had complemented her on her engineering knowledge then offered to assimilate her so she would be less emotional and more efficient.

B'Elanna was amazed to see a slight flush of color in the Borg's cheeks before Seven bent her attention back to the task in front of her. The blonde woman was as good as her word and in fifteen minutes or so she had pulled all the slivers of wood out of B'Elanna's hands with much less pain than the half-Klingon had thought possible.

"Thanks," B'Elanna said softly when the Borg was done. Feeling unsettled by the blonde's deft, gentle touch, B'Elanna turned and started stripping off her muddy clothing, reminding herself as she did so, of all the times the Borg had shown herself to be cold and unemotional, and not the quiet, gentle caring woman she had just seen.

Turning back around to start the water flowing into the tub, she stopped in shock as Seven stripped off the blue colored loose tunic and drawstring pants she had been wearing since going to bed the night before. Seven's skin was intensely reddened in a large welted area across the top of the shoulder and down the back.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

Seven stopped with her back toward B'Elanna, still facing away from the half-Klingon she answered, "I was heating water for the pasta noodles in the meal I was preparing and tipped the water onto myself when the first correctional action was taken. My nanoprobes have healed most of the damage done Lieutenant. It should be fully healed in another few hours."

'Mostly healed…' B'Elanna thought staring at what she knew was probably still a very painful burn. "I did the best I could, I slipped, it was wet." She defended herself weakly.

Seven turned her head enough to meet B'Elanna's eyes. "I did not doubt that you where attempting to complete the tasks assigned you to the best of your ability, Lt. Torres."

Seeing nothing but sincerity in the blue-grey eyes, B'Elanna could only silently nod, but it did not make her feel any less guilty as her eyes drifted back to the painful looking burn that marred the blonde's pale skin.


	5. Getting To Know You 1

Nine Months – Getting to know you

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/16/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

Chapter 6 - Stardate 52235.07 (March 27, 2375 7:17 pm)

* * *

"Maybe we should stop talking about this for awhile, Seven." B'Elanna struggled to keep her voice even, and her irritation from showing in it. A quick glance toward the motionless robot in the corner reassured her that she had been successful. They were seated on the couch and had been discussing the relative merits of some technology the Borg had gotten from Species 228.

B'Elanna started the discussion after they finished eating and cleaning up, in the hope of alleviating some of the Borg's boredom, as all the blonde had to do during the day was to learn how to prepare different foods. Seven, not surprisingly, had applied her usual perfectionist standards to the task, and had rapidly become a very decent cook. But, as Seven had stated earlier, it was not the most challenging thing she had ever attempted.

Unfortunately the conversation was bringing up all the feelings of inferiority, and it's associated emotions, namely anger that B'Elanna usually felt when the Borg insinuated that there was something inadequate about Voyager's technology and about her own level of knowledge.

Seven stopped speaking immediately upon hearing the half-Klingon's words. B'Elanna who had grown more used to interpreting the expressions that ghosted over the Borg's face, could clearly tell that Seven was dismayed and confused. Nibbling on her lower lip, she examined the Borg closely. After two weeks of enforced close interaction, B'Elanna was finally questioning whether her stubbornly held assessment of the ex-drone was actually valid anymore.

"Do you really think Federation technology is so far behind Borg technology?" B'Elanna asked, trying not to sound too defensive.

Seven tilted her head to the side and raised one metallic surrounded brow as she considered the question. "In weapons, shield and warp technology, there are areas in which the Borg have acquired considerably more advanced technology. Federation technology is more advanced in some specific areas, such as Voyager's bio-neural system, otherwise the Borg would not be interested in assimilating it."

B'Elanna nodded then sighed, and was silent for a moment, finally she admitted, "I guess I feel that you are saying Voyager's technology is inferior when you bring up these things." She hesitated for a moment then rushed to finish before Seven could say anything, "And by extension, that my knowledge is inferior to yours." B'Elanna frowned as she realized that she had surprised the blonde, surely Seven realized that every modification she suggested implied that there was something inferior with what was currently there, and that the current Chief Engineer was inferior as well.

The Borg was silent, and B'Elanna grew more puzzled, then finally concerned at the silence went on and Seven looked more and more… depressed, B'Elanna finally decided. "Seven?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

Seven still hesitated then in a strangely tentative voice, "It is my function."

B'Elanna waited for more information, but none was forthcoming. "What do you mean?"

Seven drew in a breath, "I was the Tertiary Adjunct to the Borg Queen, that was my function, to analyze the acquired technology and determine whether it was superior to the Borg's current technology. If the technology was superior then I determined how to adapt the new technology to Borg technology, or adapt Borg technology to the new technology."

B'Elanna was still struggling to make sense of what Seven was telling her in relation to what she had admitted to the Borg when Seven continued speaking. "I was the Tertiary Adjunct, the Primary Adjunct and Secondary Adjunct were superior in ability, but they were from Species 567 and Species 894."

B'Elanna frowned, "What? I'm not certain what you are telling me Seven."

"Those species have superior analytical abilities compared to humans," Seven clarified.

Suddenly it dawned on B'Elanna what Seven was saying, "The Queen's Unimatrix, the drones for it aren't chosen by random, their chosen for ability."

Seven frowned slightly, "Of course, it would not be efficient for Unimatrix One to consist of drones that were not the most suited to their tasks."

B'Elanna stared at Seven for a long moment, "I thought your analytical ability was due to your cortical node…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Seven looked offended, "All adjuncts have the same implants."

'She is, or was, the third best at analyzing how to adapt alien technology in the entire Collective.' B'Elanna thought with dawning respect for the woman in front of her, 'and I've been throwing her recommendations right back in her face.' Then she realized something else, but wasn't sure how to ask if she was right. If she was then she had been trampling on the Borg's ego ever since the Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix One had first started making suggestions for improvements to engineering.

Approaching the subject in a round about manner, and deciding to depend upon the Borg's honesty, B'Elanna asked, "Did you realize that I felt like you were telling me that I was inferior to you every time you made a suggestion?"

Seven's eyes widened, "No, Lt. Torres I did not." She paused then continued, "I was attempting to do the same duties for Voyager as I did for the Collective." Seven's eyes fell then raised back to hers, "I apologize Lt. Torres, you are a more than adequate engineer, and display an exceptional ability to rapidly solve engineering problems."

Surprised B'Elanna murmured, "Thank you." Regarding the Borg steadily for several moments, B'Elanna finally commented, "I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to your suggestions, Seven."

"As you correctly pointed out, I failed to take certain considerations into account when I developed my analysis, and they were frequently impractical for Voyager to implement." Seven looked even sadder and B'Elanna was dismayed to note that the Borg looked as if she would begin crying at any moment.

B'Elanna shifted uneasily; quite aware of how successful her trio of stock answers had been back on Voyager. Answer one was Seven's suggestion would take a maintenance yard to complete, answer two had been that no one but Seven would understand how to repair the resulting equipment, answer three had been that the suggested improvements would cause conflicts with existing equipment.

Between the three of them, she had managed to fend off most of the Borg's suggestions with minimal effort. Recently the Borg had appeared to have given up her efforts to even make suggestions, and B'Elanna recalled how pleased she had been that her entrenched determination to not change her engineering had been finally successful. Looking at the Borg's downcast face in front of her now though, she didn't feel quite so pleased or proud of herself.

"What are you thinking about Seven," B'Elanna heard herself asking with some surprise at the soft tone.

"That I have performed inadequately at almost all of the tasks I have been assigned since Captain Janeway severed me from the Collective." Seven finally replied in such a low voice that B'Elanna had to lean closer to the Borg to hear what she was saying.

"Uh?" B'Elanna uttered dumbly, taken totally by surprise at the statement. Seven was confident, self-assured, arrogant and rude… and crying.

"I am malfunctioning," Seven exclaimed, distress obvious in her tones.

B'Elanna stood up, suddenly concerned that the makeshift regeneration their captors had set up for Seven had damaged her optical implant somehow. "Let me see," she ordered the blonde, "can you run a diagnostic on your optical implant?"

Seven looked up at her, "It is not my implant, I cannot suppress my emotions." She explained haltingly.

B'Elanna stared at the Borg bemused, watching the slow trickle of tears continue to flow. Then her training kicked in, "It's stress Seven, you were present in Chokatay's class with me." She referred to the class the First Officer had taught on how to recognize the symptoms of stress reactions and fatigue. "I think this qualifies as a long term, high stress situation, don't you?"

Seven considered her words and slowly nodded. The tears, however, did not stop as B'Elanna had hoped. She sighed softly, "Seven, why do you think you have performed inadequately."

"I failed to give sufficient consideration to Voyager's situation before making my recommendations, I have failed at adapting to my humanity, I have disappointed Captain Janeway repeatedly." Seven trailed off.

B'Elanna stared at the miserable woman before her and felt a warm trickle of gentle amusement, "So you've done nothing right, everything is wrong, and everyone hates you?"

Seven nodded and looked even more miserable, not catching the amusement in B'Elanna's eyes.

"So you aren't the woman who worked with the Doctor to free us from the Hirogen when they took over the ship, you aren't the woman who saved Neelix's life, or the woman who brought all of us safely through the Mutara Nebula, almost killing herself in the process, or helped Captain Janeway escape when you two were captured by Arturis?" asked B'Elanna, still in the gentle tone she had been using since Seven had begun crying.

Seven's eyes widened in surprise and B'Elanna could see that the ex-drone was thinking quite seriously about what she had just said.

"Stress causes people to loose perspective, they will tend to focus on the negative aspects and events and discount the positive." Seven quoted Chakotay's speech from the class.

B'Elanna nodded in relief, a Borg spiraling downward into a depression was not something she felt equipped to handle. Seven's tears had all but dried and she looked like she was regaining control. 'I swear if we get back to Voyager I'm going to review her suggestions and maybe even implement a few them.' B'Elanna thought to herself as she watched the blonde woman seated before her.

A thought flashed into her mind, and before she could censor it, she found herself saying, "Hey Seven, you know those modifications to the deflector dish you wanted to make a few months ago? The ones to increase the range by 0.5?" B'Elanna asked.

Seven frowned briefly, confused by the sudden change in topic then her face cleared, "Yes, Lt. Torres. You pointed out that no one besides me would be able to understand the theory behind the modifications in the case that it needed to be repaired."

B'Elanna fought the desire to fidget, she didn't want to admit that some of the equations the Borg had submitted had been difficult for her to understand, much less her engineering crew. "Could you explain the theory behind those changes again? Maybe I could develop a training course."

Seven looked nervously over toward the robot in the corner but it hadn't reacted. B'Elanna had thought it would not, as they were not talking about escaping, only about a hypothetical action once they were free.

B'Elanna had not given up on the hope that Voyager would figure out where they were and be able to free them, but she was less hopeful than she had been a week ago. Her training had shown that their captors, for someone was certainly behind the robots that watched them, possessed very advanced technology, more than capable, she suspected, of hiding them from Voyager's scans. It made the presence of the primitive equipment in their quarters baffling, unless it was a choice made to limit their access to technology that might aid them in escaping.

"Of course Lt. Torres," Seven's voice drew B'Elanna out of her thoughts of possible rescue. B'Elanna sat back down beside Seven and settled back to listen to the Borg. Usually this was a task that set her teeth slightly on edge, but seeing how much happier the blonde now looked, B'Elanna found that she was feeling rather pleased with herself for coming up with the idea.


	6. Getting To Know You 2

Nine Months – Getting to know you 2

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/16/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Stardate 52300.69 (April 20, 2375 6:04pm)

B'Elanna sniffed appreciatively as she sat down at the table, tonight's dinner was lasagna, and it certainly smelled like Seven had done her usual excellent job with it. Watching the Borg sit down, B'Elanna noted with pleasure that the blonde looked much more relaxed than she had last week. It had been several days since she had failed at any task demanded of her and incurred a corrective action against Seven, and B'Elanna was feeling rather proud of herself as a result.

Before Seven could ask B'Elanna began relating everything that she had done and seen during the day. Without either of them realizing it, it had become a habit after a few weeks. They would sit down after bathing to eat, B'Elanna would tell Seven about what she had done during the day, then after dinner they would discuss something technical.

Over the last few weeks B'Elanna had learned quite a lot about Borg engineering, the species that the Borg had assimilated the engineering from, and the theory behind the engineering. Over that same time, she had been able to convince the ex-drone that just maybe more Federation technology was as good as Borg technology than Seven had first thought.

Tonight though, B'Elanna's mind was more focused on a question that had started bothering her a few days's ago, than on what she was telling Seven.

"You seem distracted Lieutenant," Seven's voice broke into her thoughts.

B'Elanna flushed slightly in embarrassment, "I was just thinking." Seven regarded her curiously and waited. After shifting uneasily for a few moments she blurted out, "Do you remember the Caatati?"

"Yes, they attempted to appropriate Voyager's warp core when you were forced to eject it during our first attempt to form a transwarp corridor. You and Mr. Paris almost died as a result of their attack on your shuttle and the compromise of your protective suit." Seven promptly replied.

B'Elanna felt a moment of discomfort as she remembered how she had immediately jumped to the conclusion that the Borg had sabotaged the experiment, and ordered her out of the engine room. A conclusion that had been disproved rather quickly, but that fact had not prompted her to reevaluate her opinion of the drone at the time. She had remained convinced that Seven was still just waiting for a chance to betray them, she just hadn't that time.

During the rather prolonged silence while B'Elanna was reflecting upon past events, Seven's expression had turned from openly curious to somewhat guarded. When B'Elanna came out of her reverie, it was the first thing she noticed. "You don't need to feel defensive Seven." B'Elanna tried to reassure the blonde woman. "It's just that…" she hesitated, struggling to find the right words, "What you said that day, it just doesn't seem to fit you." Honesty prompted her to finish, "At least not now it doesn't."

One silver surrounded brow rose at these words, "You are referring to when you asked me if I felt any remorse over what the Borg had done to the Caatati."

B'Elanna nodded silently. The longer she was around Seven the more she realized how… nurturing the woman could be, there really wasn't a word that fit better. Over the past few weeks Seven had, apparently, decided that in the absence of anything else to do, she would take care of the only member of her Collective left in reach. Namely one B'Elanna Torres, and in performing this self appointed task she had shown a side of herself to the engineer that B'Elanna had never would have guessed existed.

She had become an excellent chef, and once B'Elanna had gotten over her general disbelief over the idea of the Borg cooking, it had actually made sense to her that the perfection driven woman had proven to be so able. What had surprised her when she finally realized it, was that Seven had been observing and remembering her reactions to various dishes. At some point the Borg had apparently collected enough data to analyze it, and was now tailoring all the dishes she cooked with what she had observed of B'Elanna's specific likes and dislikes. In addition to the cooking, Seven had continued to be the one who cared for B'Elanna's injuries, and had always displayed the gentle touch that she had that second night.

The only possible explanation that B'Elanna could come up with to explain the discrepancy between how Seven treated her, and how cold Seven seemed toward those not of Voyager, was that Seven might not think that anyone outside her Collective was due the same consideration. In which case it was essentially cultural with Seven, as she would have learned that way of thinking and acting from the Borg. B'Elanna used to think it was because the woman wasn't capable of feeling compassion or remorse, but she had seen quite a few different emotions from Seven in the past month, enough for her to give up her previously cherished idea that the woman would always be an unfeeling drone.

"I did not understand why I should feel remorse for my actions at that time, nor was I physically capable of experiencing such an emotion then." Seven's voice brought B'Elanna back to the present.

Frowning slightly B'Elanna was about to ask what Seven meant by that when the other woman continued.

"When the Borg assimilate an individual, the cortical node takes control over most brain activity, one of its actions is to decrease the pathways in the drone's brain that are associated with emotional responses. In the case of children who are assimilated, the cortical node, and the accelerated growth process of the maturation chamber, cause the fully mature drone to not have the same ability to feel emotions as a typical adult member of their species." Seven paused, her eye's searching the half-Klingon's for a moment before she continued. "When Voyager first separated me from the Collective, I was only able to experience a few very basic emotions, primarily fear and anger."

"But, I've seen you display much more complex emotions," interrupted B'Elanna, confused.

"Correct, Lieutenant. Once my cortical node ceased limiting my reactions, over time my brain activity shifted to resemble that of a typical adult female human, and I developed the ability to experience a full range of emotions." Seven's voice and face reflected a certain level of ambivalence about the current topic of conversation.

The expression puzzled B'Elanna, and while she considered it, she asked, "So at the time I asked you, you weren't able to feel that type of emotion?"

Seven nodded, "No I was not."

Seven's expression continued to reveal that there was something bothering her, and B'Elanna was pretty certain now that it was not about her inability to feel emotion at that time. "What's bothering you about the Caatati?" she finally asked.

Her voice hesitant, Seven finally answered, "I am still uncertain as to what my answer would be to that question now that I am able to feel remorse." A long pause followed after this statement.

B'Elanna, realizing that her food was getting cold, began eating. She knew that Seven would continue, once she had figured out what she wanted to say. Over the past few weeks she had become somewhat used to the fact that any subject that even vaguely had to do with how Seven felt about something tended to be a lengthy one, containing several pauses and moments of silence. With the last bit of information that she had just gotten, however, B'Elanna thought she understood perhaps why that was. She now suspected that Seven paused during those moments because she was busy trying to figure out just what it was that she was feeling.

B'Elanna really couldn't imagine what it must be like for Seven, to go from being able to feel only fear and anger to slowly being able to feel an entire range of emotions. Considering the matter further, while Seven sat across from her slowly eating and obviously thinking, B'Elanna realized that since Seven had been assimilated at such a young age, and the average six year old didn't really experience a lot of different emotions, that much of what she had experienced emotion wise over the past year must have been completely new to the Borg.

Finally noting the continuing silence B'Elanna observed the Borg closely, noting the slight frown and generally worried look on the blonde's face. "Honestly, Seven just tell me." She finally stated. Seven paused mid-bite and returned the uneaten food and fork to her plate. To B'Elanna's surprise she even fidgeted with the fork for a moment, before releasing it.

Finally Seven seemed to make up her mind, "I did not understand why being assimilated was perceived as undesirable when I first was separated from the Collective. I was confused and bewildered by the chaotic actions of the crew, and my own emotions. The Collective represented order and control to me."

B'Elanna frowned, carefully she asked, "Yet surely you realized those you assimilated weren't exactly lining up to join the Borg?" Seven regarded her warily after this statement, and B'Elanna finally encouraged her after an extended silence, "I really want to understand Seven."

Seven frowned slightly at this, then shifted her gaze to the table for a long moment and stared fixedly at it, finally she looked up. "I was aware that those I assimilated experienced distress over the process. But it had no emotional meaning for me, I was not capable of an emotional response to their fear, anger or distress. It was merely an irrelevant fact."

B'Elanna listened intently and when Seven paused after these statements she nodded, trying to encourage the Borg to continue. For once she was also listening to what Seven was saying and trying to understand it from Seven's perspective.

"Once assimilated, they no longer experienced the emotions they had before, order was brought to the chaos of their existence, and they obeyed the will of the collective just as I did." Seven paused for a moment, "It was only after I had been severed from the Collective for several months that I began to fully understand why assimilation was viewed with such repugnance." Seven paused again, "And I began to question whether I wanted to return to the Collective." the blonde admitted.

"It was at that point that I began to comprehend why you and others expected me to feel regret because I had assimilated others." Seven paused and B'Elanna was surprised to see a sullen look upon the blonde's face. "However, I did not, and still do not understand why I should feel guilty about my actions while part of the Collective."

B'Elanna's brow furrowed, "What's the difference between regret and guilt… oh responsibility," she answered her own question and her confusion cleared. Seven nodded abruptly, and B'Elanna's eyes widened briefly as she realized that Seven apparently felt a lot of resentment over this.

"From my experience of assimilation I knew that any new drone would assimilate others without experiencing distress. If they had a previous relationship with the person they would recognize them, but the relationship was only information to them, they did not experience any emotional response to the person or that person's assimilation." Seven continued speaking and there was an intensity to this conversation that let B'Elanna know that this was very important to the Borg.

"Analyzing the reactions of those I had assimilated, my own memories of being in the Collective, and my experiences after being severed from the Collective; I came to the conclusion that the physical process of assimilation changes the emotional responses and thought processes to such an extent that the drone is no longer the individual that they were before assimilation."

Seven looked to be settling in for an extensive dissertation, so B'Elanna interrupted her as she was pretty sure she knew where the Borg was going, "Seven, you weren't responsible for your actions when you were a drone, it was wrong of me to insist that you feel that you were. I think what irritated me, those first few months, was that you didn't seem to understand why what the Borg were doing was wrong, but what you just told me explains a lot about why you didn't, and probably couldn't, understand."

Seven looked slightly offended at being interrupted, then that expression was replaced by surprise. "You do not blame me for the things I did while I was a drone?" she asked in almost a wondering tone.

"No, Seven. I don't anymore." B'Elanna thought Seven still looked uncertain, "Seven if for some reason we were assimilated tomorrow I understand that I would be doing whatever task was given to me. Whether it was to assimilate someone else, repair something, or whatever, and I wouldn't think that there was anything wrong with any of it anymore. I wouldn't be able to." she finished softly.

"No you would not," Seven agreed in a low sober tone.


	7. Getting To Know You 3

Nine Months – Getting to know you 3

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/16/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

Chapter 8 - Stardate 52325.54 (April 29, 2375 7:44pm)

* * *

"I believe this is an appropriate time for me to serve the dessert I prepared earlier today," Seven announced as she brought in a tray, upon which was a plate of what looked suspiciously like chocolate chip cookies. 

Sniffing the air B'Elanna asked with an excited gleam in her eye, "Are those cookies, Chocolate chip cookies?"

Seven tilted her head to one side and raised her brow in a characteristic look, "You are familiar with this food item. From your response, you are pleased?"

"Oh yea, I love chocolate chip cookies," B'Elanna examined the cookies on the plate with delight and amusement. They were, of course, picture perfect, and Seven had even poured two glasses of milk to go with them. "And milk as well." she noted.

Seven nodded, "It was recommended as the most common beverage chosen to accompany these, or would you prefer coffee?" she asked hesitating for a moment the tray just above the coffee table.

"No, milk's great," B'Elanna said as she grabbed a glass and a cookie. Taking a large bite she closed her eyes in pleasure at the taste. It had been such a too long since she had tasted a really good cookie. B'Elanna wasn't sure how their captors came by the basic food staples they provided for Seven to cook with, she assumed they used some type of replication system. If they did then it was not like the power efficient system Voyager used, but one of the types similar to what restaurants used, where accuracy, not the amount of power, was paramount. Whatever they used the quality was excellent, and it definitely showed in the foods Seven cooked.

"Mmmm," B'Elanna opened her eyes after this eloquent statement of appreciation, and started snickering at the look Seven was giving her. "That translates into, these are really good, thank you for making them." she clarified.

Seven, still slightly wide eyed at the engineer's response to the cookies, replied, "You are welcome Lt. Torres."

B'Elanna frowned, and castigated herself for not noticing earlier that Seven still called her by her rank. "Seven call me B'Elanna, you don't need to be so formal with me."

She had just surprised the blonde, that was obvious, what wasn't so clear was why. B'Elanna stared at Seven in growing confusion, over the past weeks she had noticed that Seven's face, especially her eyes, were much more expressive than she had ever noticed before. The Borg just wasn't as obvious in her facial expressions as most people were. At the current moment, Seven's face was rather animated for the ex-drone, and from the varied expressions passing over it, B'Elanna could only guess that the blonde was experiencing several different emotions. Why her simple offer to let Seven use her first name would get such a reaction, though, she had no idea.

Finally Seven asked hesitantly, "In my observations of human behavior, I have noticed that, except in Captain Janeway's case where she uses the first names of the Senior Officers to denote when she is speaking informally to them, the use of the first name is reserved for those regarded as friends. Does this mean that we are friends?"

"Well," B'Elanna paused marshaling her thoughts, "I'd say so, I mean we have been getting along well lately. And I like you Seven." Uncertainly, and feeling a bit defensive she finished, "Do you not want to be friends?"

A slight furrow between Seven's brows and silence met her question. B'Elanna put her milk on the table and crossed her arms over her chest feeling the first stirrings of rejection and anger. Then it occurred to her that perhaps Seven might not know quite what she meant by her offer. She ran through her head Seven's relationships with those on board and came up with only Janeway, the Doc and Harry as possible candidates to have offered friendship to Seven.

'So a Captain who can never forget that she's your Captain, and doesn't hesitate to use what she knows about you against you if she feels she needs to as the Captain; a hologram that lords his relative knowledge of humanity over you, and a guy that wants to date you.' Of the three only Harry was probably a good example of what a friend should be.

"Seven do you understand what a friend is?" B'Elanna was too focused on the woman beside her to notice how gentle her voice had become.

"One attached to another by affection or esteem." Seven replied.

B'Elanna sighed, "That's the definition, but do you understand what it means?"

The furrow reappeared, "At one time I believed I understood the usage of this term, but it appears to be more complicated a relationship than I had first thought." Seven stated.

B'Elanna guessed, "The Captain."

The metal around Seven's eye flew upward, "Yes, the Captain is the primary source of my confusion regarding the nature of this type of human relationship. How did you know this?"

"Not really that hard to guess," B'Elanna replied dryly. "Janeway's a nice person most of the time, but sometimes when she gets in her 'I win' moods, she can be very…" the half-Klingon searched for the proper word, but finally gave up. "Well she's not such a good friend at that time. Take what she did to Tom as an example, I don't think she could have chosen a punishment that would affect him more than solitary confinement."

Seven's face tightened and she nodded jerkily.

Staring at the Borg it suddenly dawned on B'Elanna that what she had initially scoffed at months ago as light punishment, might have been a lot harsher on Seven than anyone had appreciated. 'Except Janeway, she would have known, and would have done it anyway.' B'Elanna thought. She had confronted Janeway about Tom's punishment, thinking that the Captain had overlooked the possible psychological effects on the pilot, only to walk out shaken and enraged when she realized that Janeway not only fully understood what she was doing to Tom, but she didn't care so long as it ensured that he obeyed her in the future.

"Well when she gets in those moods, she uses what she knows about to you against you. Like you don't like being alone or not having anything constructive to do, and like Tom doesn't like being alone either and has a definite problem with being confined." B'Elanna stated. She wasn't surprised when instead of disagreeing with her assessment, Seven nodded, confirming her suspicions about Seven's punishments. "That's not something a friend is supposed to do, Seven. They aren't supposed to use what they know against you, and they aren't supposed to do things that could emotionally and mentally harm you, at least not on purpose."

Seven looked troubled, "She cannot always be my friend because she is the Captain."

B'Elanna barked out a short laugh, "You mean she's your friend until you do something to challenge her authority as Captain."

Seven looked openly distressed at this comment. B'Elanna bit back her anger, "I'm sorry Seven, I know she's done a lot for you. If it weren't for her you probably would have been left at some planet to fend for yourself." she admitted, not feeling too proud of it. "I'm still mad at her about Tom….and I'm worried about him." she admitted.

"Lt. Paris is resilient, and Ensign Kim is his friend. Harry Kim will care for him in your absence." Seven tried to reassure her, but B'Elanna could tell that she was not quite as certain as she sounded, and was concerned as well.

Staring at the Borg, B'Elanna found her mind wandering back to those first few months, when Seven seemed to be restricted to the Cargo Bay as much as she had been in the Astrometrics Lab she helped build, or Engineering. Had anyone been there to speak up for the blonde, to even raise the question of what so much solitude would do to someone who wasn't used to being alone?

With some shame she remembered her glee over each of those times, and the last month long confinement when Seven had sent the injured alien over to the Hirogen. It was only after the Hirogen had taken over Voyager and forced them to participate in their Holodeck games that anyone had realized that the Borg had probably prevented Voyager from being destroyed that day, but B'Elanna doubted that anyone had ever admitted as much to the blonde. Even the Captain had been overheard relishing the Borg's subsequent greater willingness to obey orders just before Seven had been given the assignment of working with Kovin. Certainly she herself had enjoyed seeing Seven, not being catered to, or given greater latitude than others.

Belatedly she realized that she had never responded to Seven, "Harry will do his best, he's a good friend to have." Seven nodded and picked up her milk and a cookie and began to delicately nibble on it. B'Elanna went back to considering the events right after Seven had been released from the Cargo Bay.

She had always felt slightly guilty over the fact that she had never clarified with the Captain that she hadn't actually seen the events that lead up to Seven striking the trader and breaking his nose. At the time the Captain had asked, she hadn't really thought about the fact that she had looked over and saw Kovin standing very close to Seven, looked down at her console and listened to them, and looked up in time to see Kovin impact the deck. There had been about fifteen seconds of time, during which Seven struck the trader that she hadn't actually overseen, and later she just hadn't bothered to clear it up with the Captain, not wanting the woman to think she had willfully omitted something.

Now thinking of Seven's obvious rage at the time, and the subsequent things she had overheard, about Seven having a panic attack in Sickbay and suffering flashbacks, B'Elanna wondered if the long confinement had anything to do with Seven's less than stable mental state during that time. And what exactly the trader had done to provoke Seven.

Feeling anxious, and suspecting that she might really not like the answer, she said, "Seven," she paused and couldn't meet the woman's curious eyes as the blonde glanced at her in response. "Remember Kovin?"

Seven frowned and looked uneasy, "Yes, he was killed because of my erroneous accusations." she stated quietly.

B'Elanna frowned, having been unaware that Seven blamed herself for the man's death. "Could you show me how he hit you?" she blurted out.

The optical implant rose at this and Seven stared at her blankly for a moment, "I would not want to damage you Lt…" Seven hesitated, "B'Elanna." she finished.

"Damage me?" B'Elanna asked confused, unaware that Seven had been injured during the episode. To her surprise Seven lifted an arm across her breasts protectively, covering them.

"The manner in which he struck me hurt my breasts, B'Elanna," Seven clarified, she dropped her arm but remained slightly hunched over and looked very unhappy with the conversation.

'What the?' B'Elanna thought, "How exactly did he hit you?" she asked shocked. Hearing the anger in her tone she jerked her head to the side and then breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that the robot had not interpreted it as anger toward Seven.

When she turned back Seven waited until she had her attention, then moved her hand diagonally across her chest, and over the center of both of her breasts. "Only he impacted my body here and here," she clarified indicating a point on the outside of one breast and the inside of the other.

"No wonder you hit him," said B'Elanna. It was the first thing she though, the second and unsaid thought was, 'I helped him get away with it. I helped him get away with striking her like that.' She stared off to the side, trying to come to grips with what she had allowed to happen in her own engine room, and the fact that she had helped Kovin get away with it by not admitting to Janeway that contrary to what she had first stated, she hadn't actually witnessed the entire incident.

"I'm sorry Seven," she whispered feeling worse by the second. "I'm sorry I didn't go to Janeway as soon as I realized that I hadn't seen everything, if I had she would have thrown him off the ship for doing that."

Seven's face revealed her puzzlement, "It was not incorrect of me to strike him?"

B'Elanna opened her mouth then closed it considering the question. "Well…Janeway would probably tell you that you shouldn't have struck him, just stepped away and reported the incident. But I certainly would have knocked his ass to the floor for touching me like that."

Seven stared at her for a long moment, "I am still responsible for his death," she concluded sadly.

"Why do you think that?" B'Elanna asked trying to remember all the details and what the Borg would have had to do with any of that idiot's decisions.

"The accusations I made due to my memory error, they started the chain of events that lead to his death." Seven explained. "Captain Janeway blamed me." she finished sadly.

"Seven," B'Elanna stopped trying to figure out a diplomatic way to say that idea was stupid. "Seven," she began again, "The Doctor made a mistake trying to be a psychologist when he isn't one. You made a mistake believing that your memories of assimilation." B'Elanna paused realizing something, "Memories of a six year old child who probably didn't fully understand what was happening, you thought they were of Kovin hurting you for some reason. Maybe it was the thoron blast, maybe something else, but you thought it was true when you said it right?"

Seven mutely nodded in response.

"Kovin was the one who decided to run, Kovin was the one who decided to fire on Voyager even though we weren't attacking him, and Kovin was the idiot who kept firing when his weapon systems were overloading even when we hadn't ever fired back." B'Elanna's gaze was steadily meeting Seven's trying to convince the other woman of the sincerity of her words. "Seven, he killed himself, no one forced him to make the decisions that he did, no one's responsible for his death besides him." She paused a moment, "And if Janeway told you she blamed you for it then she was wrong for doing that."

Seven's face was a picture of confusion and indecision, haltingly she stated, "She did not tell me that she blamed me, but after Kovin's death she turned and looked at me. My analysis of her facial expression was that she held me responsible for the event."

B'Elanna knew the look Seven was talking about, and could easily see Janeway giving the blonde such a look after Kovin's ship exploded. She sighed, "I don't doubt your right. But I'm sure if you were to ask her today she would tell you that she didn't, and would probably even apologize for causing you to believe that you should."

Seven regarded her, her expression still confused, finally she said, "I will consider what you have said B'Elanna."

Nodding, B'Elanna went back to her milk and another cookie, needing something to occupy her hands while she thought about some of her past actions.

"B'Elanna," Seven's voice caught her attention after a few minutes and she looked up. "I forgive you." Looking into the blue eyes meeting hers, B'Elanna could see nothing but sincerity in them.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Stardate 52326.14 (April 30, 2375 2:04am)

A slight pressure against her shoulder woke the half-Klingon from a restless sleep punctuated with memories of the times she had yelled at Seven or enjoyed seeing Seven embarrassed at some social situation. Thus, when she woke she was feeling quite a bit of guilt, and was therefore cranky at the world in general.

Looking over in the dim light she realized with surprise that what had woken her was Seven, or specifically Seven's forehead where it was pressed against her arm. It wasn't surprising that Seven was over on her side of the bed. Seven regenerated for four hours every night on her side, when the cycle ended she remained asleep and drifted over toward the heated side of the bed.

Their very first night of captivity, when it had happened B'Elanna had woken, and had been ready to tell the Borg to move back over when she realized that the blonde was shivering. Puzzled she had lifted herself up and reached over the sleeping woman only to find that the other side of the bed felt definitely cold compared to hers. It hadn't taken her long to realize that her side of the bed was heated, whereas Seven's was either not or was actively being chilled. After considering the situation for a few moments she had just moved over closer to her edge and left Seven alone.

This was the first time, though, that Seven had actually come close enough to touch her. Carefully B'Elanna moved away and rolled over on her side so that she could see Seven's face, not even noticing that her irritation over being woken was gone. The blonde slept with her mouth partially open, showing just the tips of white teeth, and her hands were folded together against her upper chest. In sleep Seven's face showed little of its usual expression. Instead it was completely relaxed, softer and much more innocent looking than when she was awake.

'She looks almost like a child sleeping like that,' B'Elanna thought, 'But she's definitely not.' Seven knew, and had seen, entirely too much to be compared to a child in anything except understanding her emotions and social knowledge. And even there she was improving by leaps and bounds.

"I've been such a P'taq to you," B'Elanna admitted to the sleeping woman in a whisper. Then she smiled wryly, after all it was not like Seven hadn't been perfectly capable of getting some of her own back in their arguments, and definitely had upon occasion.

Softly she sighed, admitting to herself that the Borg was a much more forgiving and generally kind person than she was, if their roles had been reversed she would have made sure that Seven's life was a living hell; trapped in these rooms all the time with nothing to do but cook and clean, she would have blamed the Borg for it all. Of course that was probably the very reason she was being trained to be some type of soldier and Seven was the hostage.

So she got to go outside, learn how to use different weapons and equipment, taught tactics, how to move around without being seen, more medical training than she had ever wanted, and Seven got the pain inducers. All because she would adapt and not hold it against B'Elanna, and the same would not have been true the other way around.

Gently she reached out and stroked the blond hair for a few moments, the only thing she could do was make sure that she tried her damnedest to please their captor or captors so Seven wouldn't be hurt.


	8. Getting To Know You 4

Nine Months – Getting to know you 4

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Warning: Violence disclaimer, general angst warning.

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/16/05

Summary: Nine months ago they were captured.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Stardate 52394.67 (May 25, 2375 1:21am)

Seven murmured incoherently, and shifted restlessly, in her fevered sleep. Half-asleep, B'Elanna jerked herself awake, from where she sat in the chair beside the bed, and glanced over concerned. She was almost certain that she had properly cleaned and sterilized all of Seven's wounds, before sealing them closed, but the blonde's fever indicated otherwise.

Movement in the door drew her attention, and she stood up so fast that the chair fell backward, as one of the insectoid robots entered. "You will administer these antibiotics and pain killers to your hostage every four hours. Training is suspended until further notice." A slot opened on its front, and B'Elanna forced herself to move closer to it so she could take the hyposprays it was offering. After it withdrew from the bedroom B'Elanna injected Seven with the medicines.

Sitting back down in the chair, she stared at Seven, remembering the events of the day before. The training robot had led her to the room where she usually studied first aid, basic medicine and surgery.

"It is now time for your final surgical test." It had announced. Then Seven had stepped in the room, and before B'Elanna even registered why she was possibly there, her training robot had lashed out. Blood seemed to go everywhere; and somehow she had managed to get across the room before Seven struck the floor, easing the woman down. She had went to knees in shock for a second; then slipping in Seven's own blood, she struggled to her feet, and grabbed the surgical instruments.

Her first action was to sedate Seven who was still barely conscious, her blue eyes seemingly asking B'Elanna why had this had been done to her. Her next was to start sealing up the worst of the damage before Seven bled out. She had struggled to keep her alive for what seemed like forever, but was only about ten minutes, before Seven was stabilized enough for B'Elanna to lift her to the bio bed and finish healing her wounds. Four hours later she permitted herself a long enough break so she could eat one of the ration bars and went back to work, this time making sure Seven's Borg systems had not been compromised, even though they had not been directly damaged.

"No you don't want to eat that one, look its broke Maria." B'Elanna focused on Seven in surprise wondering what in the world she was talking about. "Here, I'll take that one, and you can have mine." Seven continued talking her voice oddly pitched.

Frowning, B'Elanna got up and felt of Seven's forehead, internally cursing the robots, and the fact that they had not permitted her to take a medical scanning instrument with her into their quarters. Seven at least felt cooler than she had before, to B'Elanna's relief, and despite the fact that she had been talking, the Borg showed no signs that she was awake.

"Papa, was pleased with my equations, he even stopped looking at the Borg communication, and explained to me how to use integrals to find the area under a function graph." Seven spoke again.

B'Elanna paused, her hand still on Seven's forehead as she stared down at the blonde finally recognizing the tone. "It must be the painkiller." she theorized aloud. 'She's remembering when she was a child, but who is Maria?' she wondered. Then she realized something else, at six years of age Annika Hansen had been doing mathematical equations that she had done in school at twelve or so.

Throughout the rest of the day, and into the night, Seven would occasionally speak aloud, apparently dreaming about her childhood. B'Elanna didn't want to keep giving her the painkiller, but was pretty sure that whoever or whatever was controlling the robots, would take that as a refusal to follow their directions, and would punish Seven if she did not.

During those hours she learned five things about Seven. One, much of the behavior Seven exhibited, such as her perfectionism, that they had thought was Borg, was definitely not, as she had certainly shown signs of it as a child. Two, the commanding, arrogant tone that she used was not Borg, it was from her mother. That gem had come from a snippet where Seven was giggling to Maria about her father calling her his little Captain, and complaining about her learning it from her mother.

Three, balancing out the perfectionism and arrogance, were the characteristics B'Elanna had come to appreciate; Seven's kindness and consideration, which apparently had always been part of her character. Four, which she had already partially figured out, was that Seven had been mathematically gifted, and showed an unusual understand of physical theory for a six year old. And lastly, five, Maria was a stuffed bear that Seven talked to as a child.

Now at 2 pm, and the last of the medicine given four hours ago B'Elanna was hoping that Seven would at last fully wake up, though she had grown rather fond of the glimpses of a young Annika Hansen that she had overheard for the past 12 hours. Seven's eyes flickered and B'Elanna got up from her chair and leaned over her, smoothing some errant hairs out of her face.

"B'Elanna," Seven said huskily.

"Welcome back," B'Elanna smiled somewhat shakily in relief.

Seven still seemed somewhat confused, her eyes roaming around the room and a frown on her face, finally she looked back to the half-Klingon, "I am thirsty." she announced and struggled to get up.

"No you don't," ordered B'Elanna as she placed a hand on either shoulder to stop the blonde. "I'll get it for you, you shouldn't get up yet." She continued in a softer voice as Seven stared up at her wide eyed. Releasing the woman, B'Elanna turned to go out of the room, turning back she requested sternly, "You promise you won't try and get up while I'm getting your drink?" The brief grumpy pout that greeted this only caused her to grin.

"I will not B'Elanna," Seven promised, then sighed.

Shaking her head, and slightly worried that Seven still seemed to not be entirely her normal self, B'Elanna filled a glass with water, grabbed a straw she had noticed earlier in the day and returned to the bedroom. She set the glass on the small table beside the bed, and turned to Seven, "Ok let me help you into a sitting position," she inserted an arm behind the blonde's shoulders, and helped her sit up, noting with concern the wince of pain on Seven's face as she did so. "Are you ok?"

Seven nodded, "I seem to be…stiff." she explained.

B'Elanna handed her the glass and watched while she drank, when Seven sat the glass down on the table she was about to ask her how she was feeling when one of the robots appeared in the doorway. A distressed noise from Seven caused her to glance back toward her, and instinctively she released her, stood up, and stepped between the injured woman and the machine in response to the frightened look on Seven's face.

"You will provide an update on your hostage's condition and return the scanning device." It stated shortly, ignoring, or not caring, where she was standing. With a feeling of relief, she retrieved the medical scanner, and turned back to Seven. Seeing the expression on the blonde woman's face, and her tenseness, B'Elanna stepped closer and rested what she hoped would be a reassuring hand on Seven's shoulder. After a few seconds of contact, Seven's fearful gaze finally left the robot still standing in the door, and switched to her.

With one final squeeze to the shoulder underneath her hand, B'Elanna started her scan, studying the results she turned back to the machine. "She is recovering satisfactorily, with no sign of infection. She should not move around much for another twelve hours, and should regenerate sometime within the next six. After twelve hours she should limit her activities for another two days, after that she should be able to resume normal activities."

"Conservative, but not outside the parameters of this training exercise," was its pronouncement.

B'Elanna stiffened at the evaluation, but the robot did not take any other action, so she returned the scanning device, and watched from the bedroom doorway it until it left their quarters. Both Seven and she knew better than to comment on where the robot was, but B'Elanna gave her a reassuring look as she returned to the side of the bed, and from the blonde's immediate relaxation knew that she had been understood.

"I wish to take a bath," Seven asked her looking rather unhappy.

B'Elanna was not particularly surprised; she knew Seven had to be feeling rather grungy by now. "Ok," she agreed, "but you're going to let me help you and we're going to take it very easy."

"Yes, B'Elanna," Seven agreed easily, looking brighter and more cheerful just at the idea.

B'Elanna noticed that Seven seemed quiet as she helped her bathe, but it wasn't until she helped her back into the bed and began combing her long hair that she noticed that she was becoming distressed. "Seven, what's wrong? Do you hurt somewhere?"

"I am functioning adequately, B'Elanna," she answered in a strained voice. B'Elanna waited silently, suspecting that the blonde had more she wanted to say, and was shortly rewarded. "I seem to have had particularly vivid dreams while I was sleeping."

"Ah," things began to make sense, "I think it was probably the painkillers that I was supplied. Shortly after I gave them to you, you began talking."

Seven looked startled at this information, "I was remembering events from when I was aboard my parent's ship, the Raven."

B'Elanna nodded, "You talked a lot to your stuffed bear, Maria." she said with a gentle smile.

"Yes," Seven looked far away, "While my Papa and Mama were working."

Seven looked so vulnerable and lost at that moment, that B'Elanna felt a rush of protectiveness come over her. Over the course of the day she felt like she had gotten to know who Seven was for yet a third time.

Her first idea of who Seven was, the one she held onto so tightly aboard Voyager, had been so wildly inaccurate that she was now ashamed of how hard headedly determined she had been to hold onto it. Since they had been captives together, she had come to realize that Seven was actually someone she liked, and had become friends with. Today though, she had gotten to know the brilliant, arrogant, perfectionistic, kind, compassionate child Annika Hansen, a child that was very much like the adult Seven of Nine.

Noting that Seven's signs of distress were increasing she started stroking her hair, trying to be soothing. "What's wrong Seven?" she inquired worriedly.

She was concerned to see tear's well in Seven's eyes, "My father…" Seven took in a shuddering breath, "My father would hold me in his lap and touch my hair like you are," the breath was definitely more a sob now. "He called me his Muffin, and told me he loved me."

Without thinking much about what she was doing, B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Seven and gently hugged her. "I guess you haven't remembered much about your parents until now?" she inquired quietly.

A head shaking against her chest and a whispered, "No," was all the answer she received.

"What are you feeling Seven, what are you thinking about?" B'Elanna asked, not wanting to tell Seven what she thought the woman was feeling, just incase she was wrong.

Seven was silent except for deep shuddering breaths, finally, "What you are doing now, the way you are holding me, the way it makes me feel, is like what I felt when my father held me. This emotion causes me to wish that he were here, but if he is still alive then he is likely a drone." Seven paused for a moment, "When I think of that, then I feel anger toward him and my mother for seeking out the Borg, and our subsequent assimilation. My emotions are conflicting, but the strongest is a feeling like what I felt when One died, the Doctor informed me that this emotion is known as grief."

The last statement surprised B'Elanna for a moment, until she thought about it. Janeway had given Seven the responsibility of training and essentially raising One, it shouldn't be surprising that she would have grieved over his death.

Uneasily she remembered the abbreviated funeral held for the young Borg, it had been attended by only by Seven, Janeway, the Doctor, Neelix and herself, even though One had died saving all of them. She recalled Seven standing motionless, and to her eyes completely unemotional, staring fixedly at the bulkhead as the service was read. Then she hadn't known what to think, except that Seven was acting very oddly. Now she suspected Seven, at that time, had no idea how to deal with the emotions One's death brought up, and that had been her way of trying to control them.

"You were essentially the person who raised him, its not surprising that you experienced grief when he died." B'Elanna murmured.

"He was my son," the reply was muffled against her chest.

B'Elanna looked down at the blonde head against her chest in puzzlement, "Your son? Because of your nanoprobes?" she asked floundering.

"One was not a clone of Ensign Mulchaey, he was a combination of mine and his genetic material, combined by my nanoprobes." explained Seven.

B'Elanna closed her eyes, and hugged Seven even tighter against her. "Oh, Seven," she said simply with sympathy. B'Elanna didn't know what to think; once again she was feeling what was becoming an all too familiar emotion around Seven, guilt, with a liberal amount of shame. At least she could be proud of the fact that not only had she attended, but during the funeral she had felt a spark of anger over only four people showing up for it. She had gone because she had become rather fond of One, his naivety and engaging eagerness, and out of honor for his self-sacrifice.

"I am experiencing grief over their loss, I am also experiencing anger, it is confusing." Seven switched back to B'Elanna's original question with a plaintive note to her voice.

"Yes, it is," B'Elanna agreed, thinking soberly about her own emotions about her parents.

Seven remained silent, rested face buried against B'Elanna's chest just below the hollow of her throat. The blonde held onto B'Elanna's shirt front, and every so often the half-Klingon could feel them tighten and then loosen. She couldn't tell if Seven was crying or not, she could only hear deep ragged breathing, as the woman struggled with the emotions she was feeling, and the only thing she could figure to do to help, was to keep holding her.

The silence had gone on for so long that Seven's voice startled her, "She is gone." the tone held only sadness.

"Who?" B'Elanna wondered if Seven was talking about her mother.

"Annika Hansen, she is gone. I cannot be her." resignation was added to the already sad tone.

"Seven," B'Elanna paused to order her thoughts, feeling keenly that this was something important that Seven needed to know. "I met to Annika Hansen today, she can be arrogant like her mother, likes things to be perfect, whether it's a cookie or the equation she working on, but she's also very giving and compassionate." She looked down and was silent until Seven finally glanced up and met her gaze. "And she's still here."

Seven pulled back and B'Elanna could tell she was getting ready to argue with her, "We were wrong, Seven." Seven's mouth snapped shut and she looked puzzled, "We been telling you that you act like a Borg, but we were wrong. Yes, being a Borg exaggerated your tendency toward perfectionism and probably your habit of being arrogant. But they didn't make you that way; you came to them that way. Annika Hansen isn't gone, you've been becoming more her…more yourself every day, we just didn't see it."


	9. Changes 1

Nine Months - Changes

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/17/05

Summary: Neither shortness nor friendship is quite enough for their captors.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Stardate 52518.84 (July 9, 2375 09:01am) 

B'Elanna's mind raced frantically, trying to figure out why Seven was accompanying her, and whether or not the robots meant to harm her again. Though there was little, she bleakly acknowledged to herself, that she could do without making the situation worse, and getting Seven hurt even more. From the sound of Seven's uneven breathing behind her, she knew the blonde was probably wondering the same.

The robot leading the way turned and entered a room she had not been in before. It was square, and approximately ten foot by ten foot. In it was a single bio bed in the center, a chair placed beside it, and a sink in the corner with a washcloth and glass upon it. The walls were unmarked metal, no sign of whatever technology existed behind them given.

"B'Elanna Torres, you will place yourself upon the bio bed, you will not attempt to leave the bio bed until given instructions to do so. Your hostage will see to your needs between treatments. Today's treatment will be two hours in duration."

'Today's?' she thought, 'that implies there will be more tomorrow and maybe even longer, and treatments for what?' Uneasily she sat upon the bio bed, and lay down. Looking up into Seven's concerned face, she tried to give the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Torres Hostage, you will remain seated, in the chair provided, at all times during the treatment phases. You will not attempt to touch B'Elanna Torres during the treatment phases. After the each treatment phase is completed, you may leave the chair and provide for B'Elanna Torres's needs. There will be three treatment phases today, they will be announced 15 seconds before beginning."

Seven nodded jerkily, never taking her eyes from the half-Klingon, and B'Elanna found the obvious concern for her in them warming. Ever since the robot's attack on Seven, and her nursing the blonde through her recovery, the relationship between them had changed, first into a tentative friendship, and lately into a solid friendship. Their discussions during the evenings now ranged from the technical, to the personal.

What bemused B'Elanna most was how rewarding she was finding helping Seven; whether it was helping her understand why she was feeling a particular emotion, or discussions concerning her time aboard Voyager. What surprised and dismayed B'Elanna the most about the latter, was how well Seven had hidden how uncertain and lost she had felt, from the very beginning of her separation from the Collective, all the way up to the time they were captured.

B'Elanna suspected that not even Janeway had fully understood how alone and separate Seven had felt, or if she did, she hadn't done much about it that B'Elanna could remember, except to force the blonde to attend social events. Though in all fairness to Janeway, she suspected it would have taken a good psychologist, or a very sympathetic and patient person, and certainly not a hologram who was still figuring out how to interact with people, to have guided Seven successfully through those first months.

She had also started wondering about what impact things, such as Seven essentially living in the cargo bay instead of quarters like everyone else, had played in Seven's less than successful integration. B'Elanna knew that Seven simply saw it as the most efficient placement of her alcove, but upon thinking about it further, she wondered whether or not it had played a part in her, and other people's views, of the woman. After all things, not people, were generally put in cargo bays, and where she would consider it rude and unacceptable to walk into someone's quarters and stare at them while working or sleeping, she had never thought it wrong to do the same to Seven. After all everyone else, including the Captain, was doing the same thing.

"The first treatment phase will begin in fifteen seconds." A mechanical voice broke into her thoughts.

Brought out of her thoughts, she watched as Seven sat down quickly in the chair beside the bio bed, never taking her eyes off her as she did so. There was enough time left for her to note that both of them had gotten pretty good at expressing their emotions to each other without saying anything, as such sentiments were frequently taken as disagreement with their captor's actions.

The hum of some type of energy field caught her attention first, then she felt a sensation like something, or more accurately some things, were crawling around inside her. The sensation increased into an annoying itch, then to a painful burning sensation that escalated steadily into pure pain. Then noise filled her ears and the next thing she knew the robot was announcing the end of the first treatment period.

The room was spinning around, and her stomach was threatening a revolt, in short it felt like she was extremely drunk. Feeling the nausea rise, she struggled to sit up hoping that would help, only to find out once she achieved an upright position, that while it helped the nausea, it seemed to increase her dizziness.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders steadied her as Seven asked, "B'Elanna what is your condition?" in a distressed tone.

"Dizzy, nauseated," she explained and wondered why her voice sounded hoarse, and why Seven sounded so upset. "And my throat is sore."

"You screamed during the last part of the treatment phase," Seven explained, her voice flat in tone.

B'Elanna turned her head enough to look at the blonde, and realized how upset she was, her face was taunt and pale and her eyes were oddly bright. The dizziness had abated enough for her to feel steadier, "Water?" she requested.

Seven paused long enough to make sure she could remain sitting on her own, then went and filled the glass by the sink and brought it back to her. B'Elanna was ashamed to note how her hands still shook as she took the glass. It was a measure of how far their relationship had improved that she was thankful, instead of indignant, when Seven reached out and helped her steady the glass so she could drink without spilling it upon herself. When she had enough Seven took it back to the sink, and B'Elanna watched curiously as the blonde took the washcloth and wetted it after emptying the glass.

Returning Seven made a slight gesture with the hand holding the washcloth, "Your application of a damp cloth such as this one," she hesitated, "made me feel better, when I was injured."

B'Elanna gave her a weak smile for correctly using 'casual grammar' as the blonde was calling it. It was something she had been trying to teach Seven for the past few months, so the woman wouldn't talk as painfully correct all the time.

As Seven held the cold damp cloth to her forehead B'Elanna admitted, "I think it's as much that the coldness feels good when your sick, as it is that someone cares enough for you to do it." She was watching Seven when she said this and smiled at what looked suspiciously like embarrassed pleasure on the blonde's face.

After the third treatment phase, once some of the nausea had passed, B'Elanna was finally allowed to get up off the bio bed. Seven helped steady her and she just had time to notice that something seemed off, before the blonde gave her a startled wide eyed look.

"You are taller," Seven's said, shocked, "by approximately two inches." she finished.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Stardate 52524.6 (July 11, 2375 11:31am) 

"B'Elanna Torres remove yourself from the bio bed and remain standing near it."

B'Elanna frowned slightly at the order to remain, that was the second difference today, the first one being the fourth treatment. She hadn't lost consciousness during it, it hadn't even felt the same as the others, there had just been the hum of the device, but none of the usual pain.

As she stood unsteadily, she glanced down at Seven who had slipped a supportive arm around her waist to help steady her. 'She's shorter,' B'Elanna thought in shock, it wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting it, yesterday after the treatments she had been just slightly taller than Seven, and she had known that she would be taller today. It was just that the reality of being able to see the top of Seven's head was…weird, as was knowing that she should be five foot eleven inches tall now, if she had indeed gained another two inches like the days before. She wasn't quite certain what she thought of all these changes, one the one hand she had always wanted to be taller, but everything looked off. It was really surprising to her how six inches made such a noticeable difference in how everything appeared.

"Torres Hostage, place yourself upon the bio bed."

B'Elanna reflexively clenched her teeth together, reminding herself that she could not protest as she wanted to. The only thing she could do was to give Seven what she hoped was a reassuring look, and quick hug, before the blonde released her supportive hold to obey the order.

As the treatment progressed B'Elanna relaxed somewhat, Seven was tense, but she wasn't showing any signs of pain, causing her to believe that Seven's treatment was like her last one. The question was what type of treatment was it? It obviously was not like the ones that had increased her height and mass, so just what was it doing? She knew it had to be doing something, for if there was anything she had become certain of about their captor, it was that she was sure that nothing was done to them without a reason behind it.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Stardate 52527.89 (July 12, 2375 04:22pm) 

"Maintenance of your hostage's cybernetic systems is required."

B'Elanna looked over in surprise at the robot that was essentially a fixture in their quarters, as it seldom communicated with them these days. There was, as she had expected from what it said, an opening in its body. She glanced inquiringly at Seven who was kneeling on the floor in front of the stove. Seven had stopped cleaning the interior of the oven at the first word from the robot and now looked up at her, seeing B'Elanna staring at her Seven raised one metallic brow and nodded.

Slightly irritated that Seven hadn't mentioned that anything was wrong with her implants to her, she dropped the cloth she had been using to help Seven clean on the countertop. B'Elanna approached the machine and took the proffered tools, an engineering tricorder, and a general purpose recalibration tool, whatever was wrong with Seven couldn't be too difficult if this was all she needed to fix it, B'Elanna thought.

"Kitchen table alright?" she asked Seven.

"Yes, B'Elanna," Seven pulled out a chair and sat down. "I believe it is my optical implant that needs maintenance." Her eyes flickered toward the robot and she frowned slightly. "I have not mentioned it, because I have been able to satisfactorily compensate for the misalignment."

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow at the irritated tone, then grinned, she thought to herself silently, 'translation, I don't know why this is such a big deal, it isn't really bothering me yet.' "I guess you like going in for check ups about as much as I do." She commented aloud, her irritation at the blonde forgotten as she remembered that Seven was a fellow Sickbay hater.

Seven regarded her considering, "You are most likely correct." she allowed.

B'Elanna ran the tricorder carefully over Seven's body, "Only thing is I'm not sure exactly what measurements I should be seeing…oh never mind, the baselines for your implants are already in here." She commented looking at the readout. "Your right, everything looks good except for your optical implant."

She laid the tricorder on the table and picked up the recalibration tool. Turning to Seven she raised the instrument to the exposed exterior of her optical implant, her eyes picking out the three places on it's surface that she needed to make the proper adjustments. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Seven clench her hand into a fist and heard the blonde take in a deep breath and hold herself rigidly still.

Leaning back she took a look at Seven's face. Controlled and impassive, were the adjectives that came to her mind to describe the blonde's expression. "Hey I'm not the dentist," she jested uncertainly, not sure why Seven was acting as if she were afraid.

"Dentist?" asked Seven, first glancing out of the corner of her eye, then looking directly at her when she saw B'Elanna had moved away from the implant.

"Your acting like I'm about to do something unpleasant to you," B'Elanna commented.

Seven looked forward again, presenting the implant to B'Elanna, "It is not pleasant, but there is no other way to maintain the implant, please proceed."

"I wasn't aware that your implants were sensitive?" B'Elanna asked surprised, she had assumed that Seven would have no sensation in her implants as they were completely mechanical.

Seven turned and looked at the half-Klingon, "My implants contain pressure and temperature sensors, the sensations are not the same as those from my skin, but they are similar. My implant is actually slightly more sensitive than the skin around it." she commented.

B'Elanna absorbed this information silently, looking at the silvery implant in a new light, acknowledging that it wasn't just a mechanical attachment; it was an integral part of Seven's body. "There isn't anything else that I can use to recalibrate it properly." she admitted reluctantly after a few moments.

"No B'Elanna, there is not. It is not a painful sensation, merely unpleasant," Seven turned her head back around presenting the implant once again.

B'Elanna was not quite ready to proceed until she had a better understanding of exactly what Seven would experience if she did. She examined the sonic setting of the device that she would be using to reset the implant, and determining that it would not damage her, experimentally ran it over the inside of her forearm.

Seven had moved to see what she was doing and now looked at her wide eyed. "B'Elanna?" she frowned, confused at the half-Klingon's actions.

B'Elanna rubbed the skin of her arm, trying to wipe away the odd sensation that the device had caused. Seven was right, it wasn't exactly painful, but it certainly wasn't pleasant either. "Just wanted to see what you were talking about, your right that doesn't feel too good."

Seven stared at her for a moment then she smiled slightly in amusement, "No it does not." The smile faded, and she glanced at the robot in the other corner of the room, "Please proceed, there is no other choice."

B'Elanna glanced over at the robot; divining Seven's meaning and nodded. Seven tilted her head presenting the implant at precisely the correct angle for B'Elanna to work on it the easiest. B'Elanna made the first adjustment as quickly as possible, then impulsively gently stroked her finger over the adjustment point, reasoning that since it had helped her, maybe it would help Seven.

"B'Elanna?" Seven asked uncertainly.

She stopped, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"No," Seven replied hesitantly.

"Did it make the other sensation go away?" B'Elanna asked uncertainly.

There was a moment of silence, then a surprised, "Yes, the motion of your finger across the surface replaced the data in the pressure sensors from the instrument." Seven turned and looked at B'Elanna admiringly, "An efficient solution, B'Elanna. Thank you."

B'Elanna completed the last adjustment and gently rubbed her finger across the area to reset the sensors, "There all done." She was feeling rather proud of herself, for coming up with a way of making the experience less unpleasant for Seven, and rather annoyed that the Doctor hadn't considered a similar one, as he was the one who had known the most about Seven's implants.

She was already thinking of several ways that the tool could be modified so that it wouldn't trigger the pressure sensors in the implant, but would still calibrate properly. How much trouble would it have been for the Doctor to have mentioned this to someone so it could have been done for Seven along time ago.

"Thank you, B'Elanna," gratitude was readily apparent in the blondes tone.

Slightly embarrassed by it, B'Elanna commented, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

"Yes," agreed Seven softly. "I believe I will no longer dislike this procedure if you are the one performing it."


	10. Changes 2

Nine Months – Changes 2

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/18/05

Summary: Friendship is not quite enough for their captors.

Chapter 14 - Stardate 52539 (July 16, 2375 05:41pm)

* * *

B'Elanna tore her eyes from their perusal of Seven's naked back and rear, completely taken by surprise by the rush of desire she had experienced at the sight. She had been staring at her reflection, noting the subtle changes in her face, more Klingon looking, and skin tone, a shade darker; when she had noticed the blonde woman bend, then gracefully step out of her underwear in preparation for their bath. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed that the blonde had a nice body, but she was absolutely certain that she hadn't ever responded to Seven's nakedness in the way she just had. Her eyes had focused on the narrow waist and curves of Seven's hips, and her thoughts had dwelled on how it would feel to run her hands over that waist and test the firmness of that very shapely rear.

Maybe it was just that because she was never alone, and it had already been a few months without being able to take care of certain physical urges that being part Klingon dealt her even more than the average human, and Seven was the only one around? Perhaps her slight genetic tendency toward homosexuality that she had been informed of during her medical exam for the Academy entrance, was letting itself be felt for the first time since another woman was her only choice for a sexual partner?

B'Elanna's eyes narrowed in thought, or maybe their captors thought friendship wasn't quite enough to guarantee her obedience. Maybe that was the reason she had been searching for behind those odd treatments she … she and Seven, her mind reminded her.

Straightening and turning she looked at Seven, and even though she had half been expecting it, she found the wide eyed, slightly flushed look, as Seven jerked her eyes away from where they had been focused, both startling and amusing. Seven was obviously a bit more unnerved by this than she was, not particular surprising since B'Elanna would bet that this was the first time the blonde woman had ever felt physical attraction toward someone.

Keeping her eyes strictly off Seven, B'Elanna absently entered the tub and began washing while considering what if anything to do about the situation. She had figured out a few months ago that every thing that had happened to them had been planned so that she and Seven would become friends. It made sense really, their entire hold on her obedience and willingness to do what they wanted was Seven's wellbeing. The closer, and more protective, she felt of the blonde, the more of a hold they had over her.

Her anger over being manipulated, once she had recognized what had been going on, had resulted in some quiet nights where a confused Seven had kept what distance she could from the moody half-Klingon. But B'Elanna had never been angry at the blonde woman, only their captor or captors. Seven had certainly not been given any more choice than she, and had definitely gotten the short end of the deal. On those nights B'Elanna had always forced herself to put aside her anger long enough to give Seven a reassuring look and/or squeeze to the arm, and let the blonde know that it wasn't her that she was angry at.

Currently, her initial reaction was to fight against these new feelings for as long as possible, to rebel against the wishes of their captors for as long as she could. But the more she considered that idea, the more she had to acknowledge that the only thing she would accomplish by her stubbornness, would probably be getting Seven punished. She had given up the hope of rescue over a month ago, knowing that Janeway would have had to move on by now. So she was expecting no reprieve from their captor's plans, if she was right about what they wanted, sooner or later she would have to give in.

Which simply left the timing of her capitulation, would she wait until she was given a directive to have sex or intercourse or whatever term was used, with her hostage? She frowned as she considered that possible situation; did she really want to Seven's first experience to be like that? One where there was the threat of Seven's pain inducers being activated if the robots decided it was a failure? Kahless that would be a situation where she knew she probably wouldn't be feeling too aroused, much less how un-aroused and frightened Seven was likely to be if she was placed in such a situation.

'So where does that leave me?' she asked herself. 'That I'm going to have sex with Seven and I'd rather it be before I get ordered to.' she answered herself honestly. Of course there were a few other questions, such as how did she feel about it and how did Seven feel. And, of course, was Seven even willing.

With surprise she realized that she was industriously washing her arms, for the second, or maybe it was even the third time. Slightly embarrassed she glanced over at Seven only to realize that the blonde seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and wasn't really paying any attention to her. Taking advantage of the inattention, she allowed her eyes to wander over Seven, just how did she feel about the prospect of touching those full breasts, caressing the woman intimately, feeling and seeing her come for the first time.

'Ok, so I know the answer to that question,' B'Elanna thought looking away from the blonde moments later and hoping that Seven wouldn't notice her obvious arousal. Thinking about introducing the blonde to sex was a definite turn on. Ducking underneath the water she began to wash her hair and try to get herself under control.

Once she was finished bathing, she stepped out of the tub and quickly grabbed up a towel. Wrapping it quickly around her, she said to Seven on her way out, "I'll set the table for dinner."

The robot standing motionless in the bedroom caused her to halt in surprise and dismay, wondering what was about to happen now.

"New sleep wear has been provided; you will wear the provided clothing after bathing each night." It communicated and then began moving toward the door, causing her move out of its path.

She looked across the room to the now open doors of their closet and went to investigate what clothing it had referred to placing there. The closet was divided into two areas, the left most one was B'Elanna's, and the rightmost Seven's. Hanging on her side were three robes in plush, velvet looking fabric, and stacked under them on the shelves below she spotted what looked like tank tops and shorts. The top set was a deep wine red color, and matched one of the robes, looking closer she could see that there were three sets and they matched the three robes. Robes also hung on Seven's side, but they were in softer colors and looked like they were made of thick silk. The clothing stacked underneath was also different and B'Elanna's eyes widened as she took in what was undoubtedly a camisole and the very brief panties that went with it.

'Well, I haven't been given an order yet, but this is a pretty clear hint.' she thought. Hearing a sound behind her she turned and looked at Seven who had just entered the room. Indicating the new clothing she relayed, "New clothes we're supposed to wear at night."

Seven raised one brow and walked over to stand beside B'Elanna who was trying very, very, hard not to notice how sexy the blonde looked in just a towel.

Seven held up the camisole by its spaghetti straps and stared at it, "This does not appear to be very warm," she finally commented.

B'Elanna choked back a laugh and pointed out, "I believe that's what the robe is for Seven."

"Indeed," was the careful reply.

"I think you'll look very beautiful in it," B'Elanna commented, and then froze for a moment, shocked that she had actually said the thought aloud. Regrouping, she turned and casually dropped the towel wrapped around her, and started dressing, trying to hide the slight tremble in her hands. Oddly, the sharply indrawn breath of the woman behind her was calming, reassuring her that she was right; she was not alone in experiencing these new thoughts and feelings.

Pulling the robe around her she brushed a hand over the sleeve, admiring the soft plush fabric. Finally she turned around and looked at Seven, allowing her eyes to wander over the blonde's shapely figure and admire how it looked in the pale blue camisole that covered her to just above mid thigh. "I was right," she noted, meeting Sevens eyes frankly, "You do look beautiful in that." Ignoring the surprised look on the blonde's face she strode out of the room.

'Ok what am I doing?' she asked herself as she set out the tableware for dinner. 'Trying to let Seven know I'm interested in her.' was the rather simple answer.

"You look beautiful as well, B'Elanna," Seven's voice came from behind her. She turned and looked at the blonde who continued, "That color is pleasing against your skin tone."

The two of them stared at one another for a moment, "Thanks." B'Elanna replied. Taking a calming breath so she wouldn't embarrass herself by sounding like a breathless teenager, "I like that color blue on you, it really brings out your eyes." Seven did look particularly nice in the matching pale blue silk robe that clung to her breasts and hips, and then fell gracefully to just above her ankles.

Seven looked startled for a moment, then color bloomed in her cheeks and a smile grew upon her lips. "Thank you."

They both started at each other for a few more seconds in silence, and Seven's gaze seemed to ask B'Elanna what it was they were doing. "Foods getting cold, we should sit down and eat." B'Elanna broke the silence. She wanted to tell Seven that she wasn't really sure what they were doing either; it wasn't like she had done this before, at least not with another woman. B'Elanna did have her share of lovers in her life, but all five of them had been men. Seven wasn't anything like B'Elanna's former lovers, B'Elanna liked confident and sure. Not that Seven wasn't usually confident and sure, she was, but the blonde had absolutely no experience in this area, and B'Elanna was finding it more intimidating to be the leader in this than she had anticipated.

She was casting around for a suitable topic of conversation to carry them through dinner when Seven sat a familiar dish in front of her. "Tamale Casserole?" she asked, memories of the past assailing her.

"Correct, you are familiar with this dish?" asked Seven curiously.

B'Elanna's first impulse was to nod and change the subject quickly, but then she reconsidered. She had gotten to know Seven quite well, but she hadn't shared much about her past with her new friend.

'Maybe I should,' she thought, "The last time I had this was the week before my father left us." finally looking up she realized from Seven's face that she had surprised the woman, obviously Seven hadn't expected this. "He usually made this for us every other week or so," she continued. "I haven't had it since that day." she finished quietly.

"I am sorry, I will prepare another dish," Seven rose and reached for the dish.

"Don't," B'Elanna requested, and Seven paused mid motion. B'Elanna took the opportunity to serve herself a helping as Seven sat back down, clearly confused. Taking her first bite, she expected it to remind her even more strongly of those times, only to quickly realize that her father's casserole had never tasted quite like this.

She couldn't help the wry smile that covered her face as she commented, "Seven, you're a better cook than my father ever was, this is ….much better than his."


	11. Changes 3

Nine Months – Changes 3

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult (Not recommended for work.) If you have questions as to whether or not this is within M (+16), please contact me first so that I may address your concerns instead of reporting the chapter. We don't get alot of guidance on what is considered appropriate for the rating... actually we don't get any guidance except the age. sigh

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 11/21/05

Summary: Friendship is not quite enough for their captors.

* * *

Chapter 15 - Stardate 52539.1 (July 16, 2375 06:31pm) 

Dinner became much easier from that point, and B'Elanna found it less difficult than she had thought it would be to talk to the quiet, intent woman across from her. Seven didn't interrupt her with platitudes or advice, she simply listened, and if she did not offer sympathy beyond the acceptance in her eyes, B'Elanna didn't feel judged by her either.

She was helping Seven clean up from dinner when it happened, Seven turned with a clean plate in her hands intending to store it, and stepped into B'Elanna who had turned at the same time. She reached out and helped steady the now smaller woman, only to be caught by the vulnerability, and nascent desire in Seven's blue eyes, as she looked up at her.

She couldn't resist anymore, bending down she brushed her lips against the blonde's. So soft and lush, it really wasn't anything like kissing a man, she realized. As she explored Seven's lips she became confused, Seven wasn't moving away, but she wasn't kissing her back either.

Lifting her head she looked into Seven's face and all thought ceased for a moment as she took in the now very blue dilated eyes, the flushed face, and definite look of passion on the blondes face. "Kahless," she whispered unsteadily as her own passion increased suddenly in response. 'But,' her mind whispered confused at the difference between Seven's lack of response and her obvious actual arousal, then she realized, 'she doesn't know how to respond, how would she, she's never done this before.'

"Like this Seven, just follow my lead, and move your lips against mine, like I am against yours." she instructed. She lowered her head again, intent on demonstrating to Seven how to properly kiss. She had thought the blonde's inexperience would lessen her enjoyment, but instead the feel of Seven's first tentative response against her lips was incredibly arousing, at the same time as it evoked soft, tender, and possessive feelings.

"That's it, that's right," she whispered encouragement as she took the plate from Seven's hands and placed it blindly upon the nearest counter then wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. As Seven's body made full contact with hers, B'Elanna could not suppress a moan of pleasure at the feel. Moving her hands slowly up and down Seven's silk covered back, she enjoyed the feel of the muscles underneath her hands.

Seven's tentative kisses were getting bolder and more confident, so B'Elanna decided to introduce an advanced technique. Slowly she ran the tip of her tongue over the blonde's lower lip, eliciting a gasping moan from her. Unable to resist she deepened the kiss, entering Seven's mouth and stroking the blonde's tongue with her own before pulling away. Seven was breathing deeply and unsteadily, her eyes glazed with arousal.

Looking around B'Elanna realized they needed to finish cleaning up before continuing this any further, she didn't want to risk incurring a punishment. "Seven," she said gently, "we need to finish cleaning." The look of disappointment and then the following pout that followed was unmistakable; B'Elanna stared surprised, then began to smile, "Afterwards." she promised.

"I will comply," Seven stated. The nature of the reply, combined with Seven looking around blankly, then almost shaking herself before starting to clean again, concerned B'Elanna. Was she going to fast for Seven?

A few minutes later they were finished and B'Elanna turned toward Seven, looking into those expressive blue eyes to try and figure out whether or not to continue where they had left off. Clear windows on Seven's feelings, they revealed that the blonde was confused, and maybe a bit frightened, "Seven we don't have to do anything if you're not sure," B'Elanna stated quietly.

Disappointment, "You do not want to continue?" Seven asked uncertainly and her gaze dropped from the half-Klingon to the floor.

B'Elanna took a step closer, and cupping a hand under the blonde's chin, raised Seven's face. "You looked frightened; I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." There was silence from Seven, and she looked more torn and confused than ever. "What are you thinking Seven." B'Elanna requested.

Seven's eyes met hers, "That I am experiencing some distress due to the number and strength of the emotions I feel when you touch me, yet I do not wish for this to stop."

A slow smile crept across B'Elanna's face, "I remember feeling the same way my first time, its normal Seven."

As she had hoped, this seemed to immediately reassure the blonde woman, "It is normal to experience uncertainty and anticipation when engaging in…" Seven trailed off frowning. "B'Elanna I am not certain which of the possible terms for non-reproductive copulation I should use."

B'Elanna's eyebrows raised, she had not been expecting this question. "Well… I guess having sex…" she trailed of frowning, it didn't sound quite right. She had thought of it that way earlier but now… Looking down into Seven's eyes she acknowledged that it would be a bit more than that, she wasn't in love with Seven, but she did care for the blonde deeply.

"But that's not quite right either." She trailed off, "Seven, you know the term making love?"

Seven's eyes widened and she nodded.

'Oh no, she thinks I'm about to tell her that I love her,' B'Elanna thought and hurried to finish her statement before something happened that would probably embarrass them both, and completely break the mood.

"Well there are really two different levels, one where two people care for one another and are having more than just sex, and then there is the other type. That one I don't know how it feels, because I've never been in love with anyone." she admitted. "The first type though, that's what we will be doing if it happens tonight, I'll be making love to you Seven, and I hope you will make love to me." she finished in a slightly lower tone.

Seven frowned slightly and got a far away look, B'Elanna smiled, recognizing that Seven was fitting in the new piece of information she had received with the rest of what she already knew. The half-Klingon waited patiently, knowing that it would only take Seven a few seconds to get past this point. Seven's eyes refocusing on her let her know that an answer was most likely forthcoming.

"I wish to continue this activity." Seven announced, then in a more hesitant tone, "I want you to make love to me and I want to learn how to make love to you."

It shouldn't have been the most erotic thing she had ever heard, but her libido wasn't paying much attention to how poetic the declaration was, it was paying attention to the trust and desire shining from Seven's blue eyes.

Holding out her hand B'Elanna waited, Seven gave her a puzzled look, but she placed her hand in the half-Klingon's without hesitation. Walking backward she led the blonde from the kitchen area back to their bedroom. Once there she stopped and let go of Seven's hand, reached for the tie to the blondes robe, and untied it. Pulling the front open she allowed herself to feast her eyes upon Seven's body, ending her perusal by meeting the blondes gaze, knowing that Seven would see the desire for her in them.

She wasn't surprised when Seven mimicked her actions after a moment, undoing B'Elanna's robe and opening it. She watched as Seven's eyes drifted over her body, the color of them deepening, and when Seven looked back up into her eyes she could see how aroused by the simple action Seven was.

Stepping forward she stopped close enough to almost, but not quite, come into contact with the blonde's silk clad body. Never dropping her gaze from Seven's, she reached up, slowly slid the robe from the woman's shoulders, and let it glide down the blonde's body to the floor. Seven hadn't spoken since her declaration, and now she stood unmoving, except for her quickening breath, watching B'Elanna intently.

B'Elanna stopped and waited, a quickly indrawn breath and then Seven finally moved, duplicating her action, and sliding her robe from her shoulders. B'Elanna allowed it to slip down her arms and pool at her feet, watching the blonde intently. Seven's eyes followed the robe in its descent then returned slowly to the half-Klingon's face. There was no fear remaining now that B'Elanna could see, only the clear signs of arousal.

'Yes,' she thought to herself with satisfaction. Finally she stepped the remainder of the distance and placed her hands on Seven's waist and pulled the smaller woman firmly against her, lowering her head and kissing the blonde at the same time. 'Intoxicating,' was the word that ran through her mind as Seven's lips parted immediately underneath her own, allowing her entry if she so desired. A growl rumbled up from the depths of her chest, as she accepted the invitation, and stroked the inside of the blonde's mouth with her tongue.

An aroused moan rewarded her and then suddenly she was wrapping her arms around Seven to keep her from falling and supporting most of the blonde's weight. Surprised she pulled away and looked at Seven, only to see her eyes slowly open. She had never seen Seven's eyes so dark or so beautiful. "What happened?" she asked huskily.

"I am unsure," Seven said, sounding rather dazed, "My legs malfunctioned."

B'Elanna eased up her hold as Seven straightened, she was puzzled by the reply until she thought disbelievingly, 'Her knees buckled?' She almost chuckled, but the impulse faded away as arousal, and her own awareness of her own sensual power, sharply increased.

'I'd love to pick her up in my arms and lay her down on the bed.' she thought, then, 'Why not? I'm certain I can.' Without any more ado B'Elanna bent down, slid one arm under Seven's thighs and lifted her, startling the blonde who cried out and grabbed onto her.

Seven stared up at her in wide eyed surprise, as she laid her down on their bed. The surprise in her eyes, faded and was overtaken once again by desire as B'Elanna climbed up on the bed and stretched out beside her. B'Elanna leaned over the blonde, just before their lips touched she whispered, "Malfunctioning leg problem taken care of."

If Seven intended to reply it was lost in the kiss that followed. Reluctantly leaving the blonde's lips B'Elanna traced a path along one jaw line, then kissed, and lightly nipped her way down the smooth, elegant neck. B'Elanna found herself fascinated with the combination of sounds Seven was making, the different pitches of soft cries, moans, and irregular breaths. None of them were very loud, indeed they were all rather quiet, but combined with the restless, constant small movements of Seven's body they were driving her wild with the desire to roll on top of the woman and …Kahless, what was Seven trying to do to her, arching against her, and rubbing her legs against B'Elanna's.

B'Elanna pulled back and looked at the woman beneath her, Seven's long blonde hair was spread out over the pillow, her eyes were dark and glazed with arousal, her lips full and red, and B'Elanna sucked in a sudden breath at how rawly sensual she looked at this moment. Seven's desire was so boldly, openly shown that it shocked her until she realized that Seven didn't know what it felt like to be hurt by a sexual partner, she didn't know that she should hide how aroused she was, she had never absorbed as she grew up around humans that proper girls hid their sexual desires. The only concern Seven had was being overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling.

'Slow it down Torres,' she thought to herself, 'ramp it up slowly, let her get a chance to get used to things so she doesn't get scared.' Following on those thoughts, 'and don't teach her any hang-ups, Kahless, but she looks amazing like this and I never want her to feel like she has to hide it.'

She focused on Seven's eyes which were just starting to clear and grow puzzled, "You are so beautiful, so very, very beautiful Seven." she said in a low intent tone. Moving slowly she sat up and swung one leg over the blonde, ending up on her knees, straddling Seven over her hips. She began exploring with her hands, running them up the blonde's arms, and gently stroking over the implant embedded in the right bicep. Seven's eyes closed and she moaned lightly, it was enough to let B'Elanna know what she had wanted to know. Placing one hand for balance near Seven's head, she leaned down and started exploring the arch of the silvery implant around Seven's eye with her lips and tongue, while still gently stroking the one in her arm.

"B'Elanna," gasped Seven, then an incoherent moan.

It was the first time Seven had spoken her name in passion, and something inside B'Elanna whispered, 'Mine,' a low growl rumbled up from her chest, and she held onto the feeling that hearing her name had evoked.

Finally, reluctantly she pulled away once again from Seven and waited until the blonde opened her eyes to look up at her. Shifting backward she moved further down Seven's legs, "Sit up for a moment," she requested. The optical implant rose slightly at this request but Seven didn't ask why, she just looked at her curiously as she obeyed.

Sliding her hands up the gentle curves of the blonde's hips, B'Elanna gathered the edge of the camisole and lifted it, even as she raised it past Seven's waist, she had to be amused at herself. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Seven unclothes least once a day for the past four months after all, but right now, it was different, special. So beautiful, she thought, as she pulled the camisole over Seven's helpfully raised arms, and dropped it beside them.

A gasp from Seven brought her eyes from where they had been, up to Seven's face. The blonde had a surprised or maybe even astonished, look on her face, as she examined the half-Klingon. It confused B'Elanna, until she realized what Seven was seeing; she almost tried to cover the extent of how aroused she was until she remembered that she didn't want to teach Seven to hide her passion. Instead, she let her eyes drift back down, let the desire and passion she was feeling roll through her, and watched as Seven responded in an unmistakable physical reaction to her gaze.

B'Elanna responded to the sight with an almost inaudible possessive growl, and then met Seven's eyes once again. They were wider than before, but less surprise now and more matching desire, and the blonde was breathing rapidly through her slightly open mouth. "Slow deep breaths Seven," she instructed, not wanting the blonde to hyperventilate. Seven nodded and brought her breathing back under control, all the while watching her intently.

B'Elanna raised her arms over her head; her gaze never leaving Seven's and waited. It didn't take long for the blonde to understand the invitation; B'Elanna let her eyes close as she focused on the feel of the hands touching her as they slid the tank top upwards. An indrawn breath and she was exposed to Seven's gaze. Knowing that the other woman wouldn't be able to lift the top much higher, she quickly stripped it off and dropped it on the bed beside the camisole Seven had been wearing.

Watching Seven, B'Elanna could tell that the blonde was intently examining her naked form, and her gaze was not fixed upon one place but wandered all over. She wondered at the entranced, fascinated look on Seven's face until she considered that perhaps Seven, like herself, was looking at her with an entirely new perspective. And of course, there was the fact that her body had changed quite rapidly as a result of the treatments she had undergone last week. Taller, heavier, slightly more muscular, and her skin was just barely darker than it had been.

Finally Seven met her gaze again, "Lovers are permitted to look at one another."

It seemed both a statement and a question, and B'Elanna belatedly remembered her long ago instruction to the blonde that she wasn't supposed to look at people while they were bathing, and then shortly there after the instruction was expanded to you weren't supposed to look at people when they were nude. 'Not,' she thought to herself in amusement, thinking of when she had caught Seven staring in the bathroom earlier, 'that she's been following those instructions too well. Of course neither have I.' she admitted to herself honestly.

"Yes, lovers look at one another," B'Elanna agreed, "And touch one another," she added huskily.

By now they had shifted around until they were kneeling in front of one another, and when Seven realized the statement was an invitation she immediately acted upon it. B'Elanna was surprised when Seven began by touching her shoulders and arms, instead of where she had expected. She was contented to let the blonde take her time until she realized that Seven was only touching her with her fully human hand.

Raising one hand palm up in front of her, B'Elanna asked, "May I have your hand?"

Seven immediately placed the hand she had been using to explore B'Elanna in the half-Klingon's. "Your other hand," B'Elanna specified, as if she hadn't known that Seven would choose that hand. Seven hesitated; looking at her with a slight frown then reluctantly removed her right hand and replaced it with her left one.

Curious, B'Elanna stroked the ridged metal on the back of Seven's hand, surprised to find that the metal was much smoother than it looked. As with Seven's other implants, the metallic material was not cool, but the same temperature as her skin. "Do you feel things with your exoskeleton like you do in your other implants?" she asked curiously, suspecting that the answer had to be no, as Seven used this hand every day, and hadn't shown any signs that touching things with it pained her.

"My exoskeleton contains sensors for pressure and temperature like those in my other implants, and also sensors for light, humidity, and strain." Seven looked at her hand in B'Elanna's, "The sensitivity of its temperature and pressure sensors is comparable to the sensitivity of those in the skin around it, but my exoskeleton contains one point five times as many of these types of sensors per area, thus the sensitivity in it is more…detailed than what I can feel in this hand." Seven held up her human hand.

"Really," B'Elanna purred and slowly smiled. She knew the conversation had cooled the blonde's desire, now she intended to regain that lost ground.

The comment had definitely caught Seven's attention; she could tell from the curious look Seven was currently giving her. Before Seven could react, B'Elanna lifted the hand she was holding and ran the tip of her tongue along the metal capped index finger of Seven's left hand. At any other time the stunned look on Seven's face would have sent her into gales of laughter. "So that feels different than," she took Seven's other hand and repeated the experiment, "that?"

Seven blinked slowly once, "yes?" she answered hesitatingly.

"You don't sound too sure," B'Elanna noted with a knowing grin. This time she slowly drew the metal capped finger into her mouth, watching Seven intently. Seven's gaze was locked onto watching her mouth, and as B'Elanna teased the metal capped tip of her finger, the half-Klingon watched as Seven's eyes dilated and darkened. Deciding that the blonde wasn't yet aroused enough, B'Elanna drew the finger deeper into her mouth, and let her tongue play with the edges of the banding where metal and flesh met, noting that Seven had stopped breathing as soon as she did so. Slowly releasing the finger she advised, "Breathe Seven."

The blonde took in a startled gasp, obviously not having realized that she had stopped sometime during the experiment. Before Seven could fully recover she gave the same treatment to the same finger of the right hand.

"So," B'Elanna looked into darkened blue eyes with satisfaction, "if I were to do that again, with which hand would you get the most pleasure."

Seven stared at her for a moment, and B'Elanna saw her eyes flicker from her left hand to the half-Klingon's mouth before she admitted, "My left hand."

Slowly, her eyes never leaving Seven's, B'Elanna caressed and teased the metal tipped fingers with her tongue and mouth, and watched Seven watch her. When the blonde closed her eyes and whispered her name in a pleading tone, she gave them one last kiss and reluctantly let them go.

Seven's eyes fluttered open just as B'Elanna said, "Lay down, I want to feel you against me." her need plain within her tones.

B'Elanna moaned in pleasure as she lay down beside, and partially on top of the blonde. Seven's skin was just slightly cooler than hers due to the difference in their body temperatures, but the difference was not at all unpleasant. Looking down into Seven's face she lifted her torso and requested, "Put your right arm around me." A moment of hesitation, while Seven figured out what she wanted, then the blonde eased her arm under B'Elanna and wrapped it around the half-Klingon's back, and then lifted so B'Elanna could put her right arm under the blonde's back.

"Good," B'Elanna commented. Then she leaned down and began kissing Seven once again. As before the blonde's lips immediately softened under hers and she took the invitation and deepened the kiss. As she stroked and caressed the blonde's mouth and tongue with her own her hand drifted down and she caressed the soft fullness for the first time.

Seven whimpering into her mouth in response to her touch inflamed her, and during the time span that followed it was all B'Elanna could do to keep forefront in her mind that this time was for Seven. That Seven's first time was going to be as good as she could possibly make it. There were moments she struggled with that resolve, then suddenly it became very easy. The last remaining pieces of clothing had been removed, and as B'Elanna touched another woman intimately for the first time, her own desire was completely eclipsed by wonder. Wonder as she watched Seven's face as the blonde felt an intimate touch for the first time, she could see the moment Seven's focus became entirely inward, concentrating on the sensations the half-Klingon's was producing as she touched her. Wonder, surprise, awe and finally such a look of pleasure, that B'Elanna felt her own need drop away, and she was left in a place of calm as she watched the expressions on Seven's face and in her eyes.

Finally the moment seemed right, B'Elanna inhaled sharply and focused for a moment on the sensations she was feeling as she slowly entered Seven.

"Ahh," Seven cried out, then in an almost sobbing voice, "B'Elanna."

"I'm here, I'm right here," B'Elanna answered, seeing from Seven's face that the blonde was feeling overwhelmed and confused. "Shhh, shhh, its alright, I've got you. Just go with it Seven, your body knows what it wants, just let your body show you what to do next."

Seven looked up at her, and what she saw there must have been all the reassurance she needed, for she simply nodded and seemed to immediately calm. Slowly they began to move together. "Ohh," Seven cried out and there was both wonder and deep pleasure in the tone, a softer "Oh," followed. Then Seven turned her head and buried her face in B'Elanna's chest, "B'Elanna," she cried softly.

B'Elanna had automatically shifted slightly to accommodate Seven's new position, she looked down into Seven's face where it nestled against her. A possessive growl rumbled softly from her mouth, and 'Mine,' rang strongly through her mind, as she looked down into Seven's passion flushed face.

'Soon,' she thought as Seven's movements quickened, the blonde's breath dissolved into panting soft cries, and B'Elanna could feel the rising tension in Seven's body. "Beautiful, so beautiful," she crooned soft encouragement. "That's right just let it flow, let it build my beautiful one."

Seven whimpered and held onto her more tightly in response. Then finally, after a minute or so, it happened, Seven let out a surprised moan and her eyes opened wide for a moment. Then another moan, this time louder and the blue eyes closed and Seven threw her head back.

"That's right my darling, soar for me," B'Elanna whispered, completely caught up in the moment, almost wishing that she had Seven's cortical node so she could remember how Seven looked at this precise moment, her head thrown back, her mouth just slightly open, and the open, naked look of pleasure on her face.

Slowly the beautiful look of pleasure faded, and Seven's face smoothed into a peaceful expression as her entire body relaxed. Gently B'Elanna shifted, throwing one leg over Seven's and cradling her protectively her arms.

B'Elanna waited patiently, watching Seven and wondering if she had fallen asleep. Finally Seven's eyes opened slowly and looked up at her, Seven didn't speak and there was such a look of wonder and awe in the blue eyes that B'Elanna felt both cocky and humble for her part in putting it there.

"Pleasure is not irrelevant," Seven finally stated solemnly.

B'Elanna almost chuckled, but forced it down, not wanting to hurt Seven's feelings. For the former Borg it was a profound statement of how much their lovemaking had affected her. An upwelling of tenderness chased away the mirth and B'Elanna smiled gently as she responded, "No it's not."


	12. Changes 4

Nine Months – Changes 4

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 12/04/05

Summary: Friendship is not quite enough for their captors.

Chapter 16 - Stardate 52539.1 (July 16, 2375 11:05pm)

* * *

B'Elanna stared into space, arms wrapped around the woman so sweetly nestled against her. It wasn't that she had any regrets, she didn't. It was just so strange to think that only five months ago she hated Seven, or more accurately she hated the person she had though Seven was, and tonight… tonight, she had been Seven's first lover, and Seven had become her lover.

It was just… where did they go from here, how should she treat Seven in the morning, how did Seven want her to act? What did she feel for Seven? What did Seven feel for her?

Their lovemaking had been so intense, so open, and it was not only the intimacy of watching and feeling Seven orgasm for the blonde's very first time, but afterward, when Seven had asked B'Elanna to teach her how to make love so that B'Elanna could experience what Seven had. And she had, influenced by Seven's innocent sensual openness, she had been more frank and open with the blonde than any other lover, letting Seven know what pleased her, what felt good, how she liked to be touched with a certain level of firmness, a certain intensity, but never roughly.

She had never told anyone so explicitly what to do to arouse her. Seven had been a quick learner, and before B'Elanna knew it she had found herself at the mercy of a lover who suddenly seemed to have an almost innate sense of exactly how to touch her to give her the most pleasure. Seven's eyes had locked on hers as they made love, giving her the level of contact she craved. Seven's touch became confidently firm, demanding her responses, and giving B'Elanna the security she needed in Seven's desire for her. It hadn't taken long under the blonde's attentive touch, for her to loudly cry out her release, and surrender to the waves of pleasure that Seven's touch aroused.

Afterward, Seven had stretched out beside her, and just as B'Elanna had done for her, cradled the half-Klingon in her arms. After a brief moment of surprise, B'Elanna had relaxed into the blonde's body, allowing herself to enjoy the tender way Seven was stroking her back and pressing slow, light kisses into her hair. It was, of course, the same as she had done while Seven rested; she hadn't thought much of it at the time, except that it was what she felt like doing as the blonde cuddled against her.

She had looked up into Seven's eyes, they had been so blue still, and held such an expression of tenderness and caring that it had taken her breath away for a moment. She could count on one hand the number of people she could recall that had looked at her as if they truly cherished her. Her father when she was young, her mother before they had begun arguing constantly, Tom sometimes especially after they made love, and now Seven.

Shortly afterward they had curled up together and Seven had fallen asleep, leaving B'Elanna to contemplate the woman sleeping in her arms and wonder at the direction their relationship had just taken. It didn't really matter right now to B'Elanna that it was what their captors wanted, it didn't even really matter much that she hadn't desired Seven before the treatments last week. She wasn't really thinking about the why's of what had happened, she was thinking about her own emotions, and Seven's.

Now she was wondering about her past assumption that Seven had only been taking care of a member of her Collective, one that had become a friend. Now she was wondering if friendship had changed into something else before last week for Seven, because the look in Seven's eye… She would swear that it had been somewhat more than just affection for a friend.

Only, she wasn't sure what she felt for Seven. Before tonight she would have unhesitatingly said friendship, but that had been before. Before she had touched…before she had watched…before she had listened…before she had realized how enthralling making love to Seven could be, and certainly before she knew what it was like for Seven to make love to her.

Now she didn't know what she felt for Seven. Love? No, she thought not, at least not yet, but she had the uneasy feeling that Seven would be all too easy for her to fall in love with. Lust? Oh definitely, she was certainly feeling that for the blonde beauty. The mere memory of Seven lying beneath her with her hair spread out, lips reddened from her kisses, and those eyes, so dark, so alive with desire, B'Elanna shuddered; just the memory of how Seven had looked was enough to wake her desire.

B'Elanna raised herself up on her elbow and examined the sleeping face of the woman next to her. Ruefully she acknowledged that she hadn't felt this level of physical attraction for anyone, not even Tom Paris. Easing back down, she allowed herself to wonder how Tom was doing, if he had gotten out of solitary alright, if Harry had helped him, and wondered if he had gone back to Megan Delaney yet.

Memories of Tom had once made her angry and despondent at the thought of never seeing him again, now though she only felt mildly sad at the thought of what might have been, but now wouldn't. Nuzzling her face into Seven's blonde hair, she inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent of her new lover. 'Goodbye Tom, I hope you find someone to love you.' She wished silently.

"B'Elanna," a husky whisper drew her attention.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," B'Elanna apologized. She loosened her hold as Seven shifted, rolled over onto her back and looked up at her, still sleepy eyed.

Seven reached up with one silver banded hand and gently traced the ridges in her forehead tenderly. Seven's eyes were focused upon her hand, but then shifted to meet B'Elanna's, and there it was again, that gentle, caring look, the same one from earlier, the one that said to B'Elanna that she meant something to Seven.

Lips so soft, full and inviting, B'Elanna did not really remember initiating the kiss, only that Seven's arms were winding around her back and not so subtly letting her know that Seven wanted B'Elanna on top of her. The half-Klingon gave into the gentle pressure and rolled on top of the smaller woman, being careful to support most of her weight on one knee and arm.

"B'Elanna," Seven cried pleadingly against her lips and arched into her.

B'Elanna inhaled through her mouth and nose, taking in the mingling of woman and machine that was Seven's unique scent, along with the heavier musk of her arousal. "Yes," B'Elanna growled softly in reply.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Stardate 52547.62 (July 19, 2375 09:11pm)

"You are so beautiful," whispered B'Elanna reverently as she stroked Seven's arm. She frowned as Seven's eyes shifted uneasily from hers at the words. "Seven?" she questioned concerned. Seven remained silent, and would not look at her. B'Elanna could feel the sudden tension in the formerly very relaxed body lying so closely against her. The half-Klingon searched the averted features of the blonde, trying to figure out why the statement had bothered her so, and why she didn't want to admit that it had.

"Don't you think your beautiful?" she hazarded a guess as to what the issue was after thinking about the way Seven hadn't wanted to touch her with her left hand the first day they had made love, until she had made it clear by making love to the metal banded fingers with her mouth, that she certainly didn't mind them touching her.

Seven's eyes met hers' for a moment then flickered away again. "I am aware that my physical appearance is considered appealing, B'Elanna." the blonde paused, "Thank you."

'What the hell? Where did that come from,' B'Elanna thought. "Seven?" she said uncertainly, "What are you talking about, your beautiful in so many more ways than just physically."

Seven's eyes met hers once again and B'Elanna was dismayed at the amount of hurt and confusion revealed in them. "B'Elanna I am…" Seven trailed off.

B'Elanna pulled Seven into a tight embrace, responding to the pleading look in her blue eyes. She didn't know exactly what was wrong but she recognized that look, Seven got it sometimes when she was trying to figure something out, but found whatever it was too painful and confusing. "What's wrong," she whispered into blonde hair.

"I am…" Seven's muffled voice trailed off again for a moment, "I find that I am remembering events from Voyager, and I do not understand why." The blonde's tone betrayed her sadness.

She frowned, "What events?" Seven just buried her head against her chest in reply and squirmed closer. B'Elanna shifted so she could hold the blonde more securely against her; deeply concerned that Seven was hiding from her and not responding. She was somewhat amused that the blonde was hiding from her by apparently trying to hiding under her, and pleased that whatever was bothering Seven, the blonde wasn't responding by pulling away from her, but was silently asking for reassurance.

Reassurance, her mind latched on to the word, suddenly a bit less pleased with the fact than she had been. Why did Seven need reassurance from her, did she think B'Elanna would be displeased or angry by whatever these events were? A memory surfaced, and suddenly B'Elanna suspected she knew what Seven was remembering, and why her statement would have triggered the response it had gotten.

Harry had been staring at the Borg, longing apparent in his eyes when B'Elanna had come up beside him and started harassing him. "Yea, well physically she might be beautiful, but it's only on the outside, inside she's just a machine, emotionless and cold. Don't be taken in by the packaging, Starfleet, you'll just get hurt." Seven had looked up then, and she had thought the drone had heard, but Seven simply walked past them, remote and distant, as always. It had been the first time she had said something like that, but it certainly hadn't been the last. Variations of it had become her stock answer to anyone commenting favorably about Seven's looks.

B'Elanna closed her eyes, feeling the all too familiar stirrings of remorse. 'I'm so tired of feeling this, haven't I apologized enough?' she thought. Then her eyes snapped open and her body stilled as she thought intently. 'When have I apologized to her?' she asked herself bluntly. Her mind came up with a few answers, but they were all for specific incidents. She had been feeling remorseful for quite awhile, and had apologized in her mind frequently. But actually telling Seven that she was sorry for the things she had said and the way she had treated her…No, she hadn't actually done that.

She looked down at the woman buried against her chest, once her enemy, now her lover, and her friend. She had probably been one of the nastiest people on Voyager to Seven, and yet, the blonde forgave her enough, to let her get this close. But B'Elanna's past actions and words, the one's she had somehow, against all rational expectations, hoped Seven had forgotten, could not, and obviously were not, forgotten. B'Elanna suspected their current closeness was what triggered Seven's memories of the past, evoking comparisons between B'Elanna's past actions and her present behavior.

If she was right, it would also explain why Seven wouldn't particularly want to bring the subject up. She knew that Seven enjoyed the recent change in their relationship, and having decided that pleasure was relevant, had become quite interested in both experiencing and giving it. B'Elanna suspected she didn't want to do, or bring up anything, that might result in a disruption of the new physical intimacy in their relationship. And then of course there was the other consideration, namely Seven's emotions for her, even though the half-Klingon only had suspicions about what they might be. She couldn't imagine that if she was right, and Seven cared for her as much as she thought she did, that Seven would want to hurt her by bringing up those incidents.

"Seven," she whispered sorrowfully, "are you remembering the things I used to say about you." Seven's body jerked slightly, then stilled completely, "It's alright, Seven. Shhh, shhh," she murmured, "please look at me, Seven." She entreated but Seven shook her head silently and pressed her head against B'Elanna more tightly.

"Seven," she requested, "I'd like for you to look at me when I beg you for forgiveness."

Seven slowly pulled away, "B'Elanna?" she questioned, confused.

B'Elanna stared for a moment at the blonde, eyes tracing the silvery implant around what she knew was an artificial eye, the real one taken from a young Annika Hansen while still a child. She stared into blue eyes that, just as the cliché claimed, were windows into Seven's soul, once a child, once a Borg, now a woman trying to discover who and what she was.

B'Elanna did not notice when the nervousness left, and surety took its place, but without thought, without considering whether they were the proper words, she spoke, "They say the eyes are the windows of the soul, in yours I see the child you were, the remains of the drone the Borg forced you to be, and the wonderful, caring, nurturing, funny, startlingly intelligent person that you have, and continue, to become. I was such a fool; I don't even understand now why I was so mean to you, why I had to see you as just a drone."

She paused, noting with amusement the clearly astonished look Seven was giving her, "I didn't see you Seven, I saw only what I wanted to see. I didn't see who you were until a few days after we came here. I was wrong Seven, so very wrong." Gently she reached over and cupped Seven's face, "You are beautiful, both inside and out, never doubt that." Their eyes met for a long moment, Seven's searching, questioning, and B'Elanna trying to show how much she meant the words she had just spoken.

"Can you forgive me for the things I've said to you, the way I treated you?" B'Elanna asked humbly.

Seven nodded, "Yes," she whispered her eyes soft and bright.

B'Elanna gently trailed her hand down the blonde's face, reached for Seven's left hand. Seven did not resist as she brought it to her chest, and pressed it against the skin above her dual hearts, feeling the exoskeleton banding pressing against her skin. "Seven of Nine, Annika Hansen," she said in a somewhat more formal tone, allowing herself to experience all of the guilt and remorse she felt over her actions. "I beg you to forgive me for the things I said, the way I treated you."

She would have gone on, but Seven levered herself up from where she had been lying and placed her lips over B'Elanna's. Their lips moved against one another for a long moment until Seven pulled back, "Do not beg B'Elanna. I forgive you." she said gently.


	13. Meeting The Others 1

Nine Months – Meeting the Others

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 12/12/05

Summary: B'Elanna and Seven's conditioning has been completed, and they are allowed to join the other captives.

Chapter 18 con't - Stardate 52562.68 (July 25, 2375 09:05am)

* * *

B'Elanna and Seven had belatedly followed the robot, and now stood just inside the room listening to it. As soon as it had finished it turned and headed back toward them, and as they rapidly moved out of its way, it moved pass them without any further communication, and left via the same door they had entered, leaving them with the others. 

Seven's grip on her hand tightened as almost all eyes in the room focused on them. "I'm here," B'Elanna reminded her in a low whisper as she moved closer to the blonde woman.

The silence stretched on for a moment longer before it was broken by the piping voice of the brown haired child standing in front of Elizabeth Janeway, "Mama, she has pretty stuff on her face."

B'Elanna couldn't help but smile at the comment, even as she uneasily wondered how the two women would react to it. Scanning the faces of the crowd of women, she was surprised to note that she could see no hostility apparent in anyone, only curiosity and a few friendly smiles.

"Yes, she does," the tall brunette agreed, while watching them intently.

No one had, as yet moved, though B'Elanna could see increasing numbers of the women looking back and forth between Elizabeth Janeway, the woman beside her and their children, and Seven and she. It was the shorter Hispanic woman that broke the silence first, picking up the young girl clinging to her, she stepped forward with a friendly smile. "I'm Maria Rodriguez, the tall, silent one is Elizabeth Janeway," the woman at her side smirked, rolled her eyes and followed her, ushering along the older girl. "And this is Ruth, and my oldest one is Mary." She continued the introductions.

"Hello," Elizabeth greeted them.

B'Elanna examined the tall brunette intently as she returned the greeting, her grey, calm eyes meeting the half-Klingons unswervingly. They held both sorrow and resolve, and as the half-Klingon dropped her eyes to the child standing in front of her she felt the last of her anger at the woman drained away. Somehow she didn't doubt that their captor or captors were more than willing to use the two children as hostages in addition to Maria, and that changed everything.

"B'Elanna Torres, and Seven of Nine," she introduced, and as if this had been some type of signal the rest of the women began to come forward. Directly behind Elizabeth and Maria, were two blue eyed blonde women, with matching blue eyed blond girls, who looked to be the same age as Elizabeth's children. They introduced themselves as Christina Myers, Secondary Leader of Alpha Squad, and Nancy Miller, the children were Carol and Rebecca.

As the remainder of the women closed in around them and began introducing themselves, their voices a mixture of tones and strange accents. Seven stepped closer to B'Elanna and gripped her hand tightly. Glancing over she could see that Seven was rapidly becoming increasingly nervous and afraid as the crowd around them grew.

Before B'Elanna could say anything Maria spoke up, "Ok, everyone back up some. There will be plenty of time to introduce everyone later. Let's give them some room."

As the half-Klingon turned and wrapped Seven in her arms she could see the women pause at Maria's words, and look at them intently. She over heard whispered and murmured comments, "She's scared," "We're overwhelming her," and even one, "I don't blame her, I'd be ready to run if this many people came up to me all at once too." Slowly, with disappointed, but understanding, looks they dispersed, leaving only two couples, Elizabeth and Maria, and Christina and Nancy, and their children.

"Is that jewelry on your face?" asked Mary, boldly curious after a moment.

"Mary," Maria said chidingly. B'Elanna noticed Elizabeth's mouth twitch in a smile before she hid it at the child's blunt question.

B'Elanna loosened her arms as Seven turned in them to face the child, she stiffened defensively, "No, they are Borg implants." the response was flat and unemotional.

The four adults eyed her intently, slight puzzled frowns apparent on Christina and Nancy's faces. The child, Mary, had a very obvious frown on her face at the tone of the reply.

B'Elanna stiffened uncertainly, wondering what would happen next, and wishing that this topic hadn't been brought up so quickly. Seven feeling her response, glanced back and up into her face, her blue eyes held a certain amount of wariness, and the half-Klingon realized that the blonde expected her to disapprove of the way she had responded. Ever so slightly she tightened her arms around Seven, and tried to convey her acceptance of how the ex-Borg was feeling, and her understanding of why the blonde had reacted the way she had.

She wasn't aware of how successful she was being, of the way it showed in her face, or the thoughtful looks being directed toward them from the two couples, as they stood staring into each other's eyes. Finally Seven drew in a deep breath, and B'Elanna could see the renewed calmness in her eyes, before she turned to face the other two couples once again.

"We don't know who, or what, the Borg are," explained Elizabeth Janeway as soon as they looked toward her again. "But, I'd guess from your response that your pretty use to getting hostile reactions when people find out about your implants." Her voice was quiet and even as she spoke, and her countenance was kind, and maybe even sympathetic as she spoke to Seven.

"You are correct, the Borg are feared and hated by most." Seven replied warily.

The taller blond woman spoke up, "So how did you get the implants?"

Before B'Elanna could interrupt Seven replied, "I was assimilated as a child along with my parents, and was Borg until severed from the Collective 18 months, 13 days, 6 hours and 23 minutes ago by Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

Seven's reply received almost matching curious and puzzled responses. Elizabeth tilted her slightly sideways at the answer, a slight frown upon her face, "Maybe we ought to go sit down before we discuss anything more." She motioned toward one side of the room where there were several large tables.

"Hmm, yes I think so," agreed Maria, "And maybe Janice and Lee should come and listen as well." she said watching Seven and B'Elanna perceptively.

"Good idea," agreed Nancy, almost absently as she watched the new couple.

B'Elanna frowned wondering why they wanted to invite the two women mentioned, and why Elizabeth and Christina glanced at one another with almost matching raised eyebrows and knowing looks, after hearing the names.

After sending the children off to play, they were introduced to Janice Young and Elizabeth Scott, more commonly called Lee Scott to cut down on the confusion. Lee Scott was an older woman, B'Elanna guessed she was around fifty. Janice Young was around B'Elanna's age, mid twenties or so, and exotic looking, with almond shaped dark eyes, midnight black hair and light brown skin. She presented a serious, no nonsense demeanor, yet her eyes showed great kindness.

Lee Scott intimidated B'Elanna, the woman practically radiated and odd combination of power, self-assurance, serenity, and kindness. The woman was very petite, standing less than five feet tall and weighing perhaps ninety pounds. She reminded B'Elanna somewhat of Kathryn Janeway, both women exuded power far in excess of their physical size. Short layered brown hair sprinkled with grey framed a strong face that was perhaps more handsome than beautiful, and keen grey eyes studied them intently as they were introduced to her. Staring at the woman curiously, B'Elanna had the distinct impression that she had seen this woman before somewhere, but the where eluded her.

A few minutes were spent on catching up the two new women before Elizabeth turned to them and asked, "So what is assimilation, and who is Kathryn Janeway?"

"Before we get into that there are some questions I'd like to ask," B'Elanna interrupted.

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded, "Just keep in mind that all the restricted topics of conversation are still restricted."

B'Elanna nodded, "I didn't expect otherwise," she said resignedly, no where was free of the robots surveillance. "They have said though that I would find out find out where we are, and why we are here, can you tell me that information?"

"About twenty light years from where we found you," answered Elizabeth. "As for why, I don't know exactly, every month or so we go and compete against other units."

"Other units like this," B'Elanna indicated the other women in the room.

"No, we've competed against no other unit of humans, their always aliens, sometimes all one type, sometimes mixed." Elizabeth replied.

B'Elanna absorbed this information then asked the one question that was still burning in her mind, "Who are you?"

"Col. Elizabeth Janeway, United States Marine Corps." she answered.

"That organization has not been in existence for 262 years," stated Seven.

"What happened 262 years ago?" asked Christine curiously.

"The United States of America ended as an independent nation when it became a part of the United Earth government." the blonde responded, frowning slightly.

"We don't have any knowledge of what has happened there since 2025, all of us were taken between 2000 and 2025." Lee spoke for the first time.

"But, how long have you been here?" asked B'Elanna confused.

"Eight years," replied Lee.

"Seven," said Elizabeth, Maria, Christian and Nancy.

"Four," finished Janice.

"Stasis or cryogenic suspension," theorized Seven. B'Elanna nodded; it was really the only thing that made any sense at all.

"Do you know why it was 350 years before you were awakened?" the half-Klingon asked.

"No, none," Elizabeth shook her head. "Now that we've answered some of your questions, how about my two? What's assimilation and who is Kathryn Janeway?"

Seven, with a few comments thrown in for clarification by B'Elanna explained the Borg structure, their determination to assimilate technologies and cultures to achieve perfection, and then moved on to how nanoprobes were injected into the body, formed an initial set of implants, altered the pathways of the brain and joined the new drone to the Collective. Seven then explained the different types of drones, the fitting of the secondary implants and replacement of organic parts with cybernetic ones suited to the drone's function and the fitting of the body armor.

The women, despite the occasional look of dismay and disgust at some of the descriptions of what happened during the transformation into a Borg drone, seemed to be wholly sympathetic to Seven and what she had undergone. Finally they took turns relating how Seven had been severed from the Collective, and gave the women the short version tale of how a Federation Starship managed to be out in the Delta Quadrant and something about the woman who was it's Captain.

"So if drones only obey the will of the Collective, how do the Borg decide what to do next?" asked Elizabeth curiously, when they finished.

"The Borg Queen brings order to the Collective, and provides direction to the Borg," Seven answered.

"So you have one person at the top that gets to order everyone else around, and they aren't allowed to even think rebellious thoughts?" asked Christiana. "Sounds like every crackpot dictator's wet dream." she noted sarcastically.

Seven reacted defensively, "The Borg Queen is not a dictator."

Before anyone could respond Lee held up her hand commandingly, everyone looked at her silently. "Do you still think that the Collective can obtain perfection by assimilating cultures and technologies?" she asked in a non-judgmental tone. B'Elanna noticed immediately that her accent was clearly different from everyone else's around the table.

B'Elanna frowned at the question, not liking it at all, Seven didn't like talking about the Borg, not even with her. Those times she had asked Seven had looked so uncertain and miserable, that she had dropped the topic, not wanting the blonde to feel as if she had to answer. Their discussions had centered around Seven's adjustment to Voyager and individuality.

Seven stared at Lee in surprise, she opened her mouth as if to reply then fell silent, and a distressed frown formed as she considered the question.

The half-Klingon frowned as well, wondering why Seven just didn't come out and say that the Collective was wrong. She was certain that ex-drone didn't want to go back to the Borg, and she knew that Seven enjoyed her individuality. But that wasn't what was important at the moment, "Seven you don't have to answer." She glared at the other woman, knowing that if said anymore she was likely to sound angry and get Seven punished. She was aware that the other women were staring at her but she didn't care, she had promised Seven she would be here for her, and she would be.

"I can understand why you would want to hold onto the idea that the Collective was moving towards perfection." Lee said gently, completely ignoring the glaring half-Klingon, "You spent several years of your life obeying their directives, and if the Collective is wrong, then everything you did while with them was futile."

B'Elanna felt Seven tense up at these words and she glanced over at her. Seven's face was very pale and her eyes were fixed rigidly upon the older woman.

Lee continued, "If you hold onto the idea that the Borg are right, then the life you lost, your parents, everyone the Collective has assimilated, all the cultures wiped out have some meaning to them, they contributed to something greater than themselves. But if the Collective is incorrect in their assumption...then it all means nothing." Lee looked sorrowfully at Seven. "If I were in your place I would have great difficulty admitting that as well, anyone would if they were truthful with themselves."

Soft murmurs of conversation went about around them, but at the table where they sat it was pensively quiet after the diminutive woman's words. Maria was the first one to sigh and then quietly nod, apparently agreeing with Lee's words, Nancy followed then Elizabeth and Janice. Finally Christina grimaced, scowled, and looked away, but despite that her face was thoughtful.

"I do not know," Seven finally admitted to Lee.

B'Elanna looked back and forth from Lee to Seven, in dismay. They, meaning Voyager's crew, had been insisting that Seven admit that the Borg were wrong ever since they had severed her from the Collective. Certainly she had held Seven's continuing defense of the Borg's purpose against her, and she knew quite a few others did as well. But she had never considered what they were asking, from this point of view. Looking at Seven's tight, strained face she realized that perhaps they should have, it certainly explained why the blonde had continued to defend the Borg. It changed the meaning of the question from a simple we're right, you're wrong, which was how she had seen it, into something much more thorny and difficult.

Lee considered Seven for a long moment, "Understandable." she finally assured her.

B'Elanna glanced over at Lee, the older woman had a thoughtful look on her face as she watched Seven intently. The entry of the training robot interrupted any further conversation, and as she left with the other black uniformed women, B'Elanna glanced back to see that Lee and Maria had moved to sit on either side of Seven. She felt a moment of alarm that they might continue to press the blonde, but relaxed when she saw they appeared to be concentrating on something that Mary was showing Seven.

The doors closing cut off her view and she looked forward, wondering what was going to happen next, and would she finally know why she and Seven had been taken captive, why she had been taught the skills she had, and what did their captors get from holding them captive.


	14. Meeting The Others 2

Nine Months – Meeting the Others

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 12/11/05

Summary: B'Elanna and Seven's conditioning has been completed, and they are allowed to join the other captives.

Chapter 18 - Stardate 52562.64 (July 25, 2375 08:45am)

* * *

B'Elanna ran her hand up the side of the boot sealing it closed around her ankle and lower calf. Straightening, she absently checked her appearance, black, on black, on black. Black undershirt under a black shirt neatly tucked in at the waist, black pants with a black silver-buckled belt that were bloused into black boots, the only thing left was to run a brush though her hair.

Satisfied with her appearance, she turned and left the bedroom. Entering the main living area, she smiled as she saw Seven wiping her hands dry after washing the last of their breakfast dishes. Seven hadn't noticed her yet, and B'Elanna took a moment to admire the blonde. Her long, golden hair was gathered up in a pony tail at her neck, and hung to just blow her shoulder blades. She was wearing white today, and the cottony material of the long sleeved loose fitting top clung only to her full breasts, elsewhere it hung loosely and swayed with her movements. The white pants were made of the same material as the shirt, and clung to her hips and rear then fell to just above her ankle, on her feet were a pair of white loafer style shoes.

Seven finally noticed her standing there, and quirked one metallic brow at her in a silent question. "Just admiring how beautiful you are," B'Elanna said in a candid tone, as she began walking toward Seven, grinning at the now somewhat embarrassed, but smiling blonde.

Ever since the night she had apologized, things had become more relaxed between them. Seven smiled more frequently, she initiated physical contact such as hugs and kisses more often, and sat close enough to B'Elanna that their thighs touched instead of keeping an inch or so between them. She also talked more freely, and with less pauses to consider what she was about to say.

It had been enough of a change that B'Elanna was dismayed that she hadn't noticed that Seven hadn't been completely relaxed around her before. Of course, Seven had been relaxed compared to how she had acted around B'Elanna aboard Voyager, but now it was clear that Seven hadn't been as relaxed around her as the half-Klingon had thought she had been.

"Thank you, B'Elanna," Seven replied, after a short silence.

B'Elanna could tell the blonde still didn't feel entirely comfortable with the compliment, but when Seven met her gaze, she could see that the blonde did accept it. She didn't know if Seven accepted that she was beautiful yet, but the blonde did seem to accept that B'Elanna thought that she was.

The doors to their quarters opened and B'Elanna turned, immediately wary and alert, the training robot was ten minutes early and she didn't know why, or what it wanted.

"B'Elanna Torres, phases one and two of your training have been completed. You have been assigned to Alpha Squad, Primary Leader Elizabeth Janeway…"

B'Elanna gaped in surprise at the name, wondering immediately if there was some familial connection with Captain Kathryn Janeway.

"You and your hostage will now follow me to Alpha Squad's Community Room where you will meet Alpha Squad and their hostages." The training robot finished.

B'Elanna immediately turned to look at Seven, the blonde appeared frozen, eyes slightly widened, face tense as she stared at the robot. "Seven," the half-Klingon called, and held out her hand. Seven jerked out of wherever she had gone to, and looked over at her. She could see that Seven took a moment to compose herself, then the blonde nodded to her and came over, accepting the reassurance of her outstretched hand.

After their discussions over the past few months, B'Elanna knew that Seven strongly disliked meeting new people. There had been too many times that she had been seen only as a Borg, and treated with hostility and fear, for her to approach such a situation with anything but dismay. Unfortunately, Seven's response was to put up a façade of unemotional detachment and superiority, almost a polar opposite of B'Elanna's anger and aggression reaction. Both reactions, however, were usually equally good at provoking just the response they had expected, thus doing a fine job of justifying their going into it expecting such a response.

Fortunately for them both, B'Elanna had some experience with changing such reactions, having been quite bluntly informed by Chakotay during their first year in the Delta Quadrant, that as the Chief Engineer, she had to stop going into situations with such an attitude, or she would loose her post. Not that well meaning councilors and teachers hadn't pointed out in the past that going into a situation with an aggressive attitude usually provoked an aggressive response, they had, she just hadn't had such a good reason to stop the behavior before.

With the motivation of losing the posting she was so proud of obtaining, the assistance of Lt. Cmdr Tuvok, and her general high regard for Chakotay, she had stepped back, and taken more than the token effort she had taken in the past. Finally, she had acknowledged that how she behaved in situations affected the behavior of others, and that going into a situation expecting hostility often provoked just that response. But even with her determination to change, it had been a slow process to adopt a less aggressive style, and to learn to use Tuvok's meditation techniques to control her anger instead of letting it have free reign.

She had been proud of her success, until Seven of Nine Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix One came aboard and forced them into a confrontation with Species 8742. The day that she had been forced to corporate with the drone in installing the Borg upgrades necessary to survive the confrontation had been distinctly unpleasant. The Borg's chilly, dispassionate stare, as she turned the engineer's engine room into a mishmash of Federation and Borg technology, had infuriated B'Elanna. She had lost her temper more than once, as Seven of Nine invaded and took over her territory with cool aplomb, and treated the engineer and her entire staff as if they were her personal drones to order around.

When they had succeeded in driving Species 8742 back into fluidic space, she had thought it would be the last she would see of the arrogant Borg, until Captain Janeway decided to rescue Seven instead of returning her, and had separated her from the Collective. B'Elanna had honestly intended to given Seven a chance, but she had seen no apparent change in Seven's demeanor, no sign that the woman regretted her past at all, and little to no change in the way the Borg treated others. She had decided that the Captain had been wrong, they might have taken Seven out of the Borg, but they couldn't take the Borg out of Seven. And B'Elanna had stubbornly held by that decision until they had been captured, and she had been forced into controlling her angry responses to keep the former drone from being punished. It was only after a month of close contact with Seven that she finally saw that the woman's Borg mannerisms were just the blonde's way of protecting herself.

After Seven's recovery from the robots attack, and their newfound friendship, they had begun discussing some of the ex-Borg's experiences aboard Voyager. These discussions often touched on Seven's distance from the crew, and her inability to figure out how to bridge that distance and show them that she had changed. Over the course of a few of these talks, it became apparent to B'Elanna that Seven had always felt defensive and wary around Voyagers crew, and that the blonde hid behind her Borg mannerisms when she felt unsure, and B'Elanna suspected, afraid.

Eventually, seeing the parallels in their behavior, B'Elanna had taken the opportunity to tentatively point out that perhaps reacting to others in a very Borg like manner, might possibly increase the chances that others would only see her as Borg. After considering B'Elanna's words, Seven had been quite dismayed that she had fallen into such self-justifying circular reasoning and actions, but had been at a loss, as to how to rectify the situation. Falling back on her Borg past, and silently declaring her emotions irrelevant, was the only way Seven knew to control her emotions when they threatened to overwhelm her. The candid admission had surprised B'Elanna, and not knowing what else to do, she had attempted to explain Tuvok's meditative techniques to Seven, but they had been designed to help her deal with her anger, and Seven's problem was slightly different.

Glancing down at the blonde woman holding her hand tightly, B'Elanna wondered how effective Seven was finding the techniques. Prior to and during the treatments a few weeks before they had been working on them almost nightly, but more recently they had found other, more interesting, things to do in the evenings.

B'Elanna smiled at the thought of those things, then it faded as she took in the tenseness of the woman walking beside her. She certainly understood why Seven would be tense, not only were they about to meet people that might see her as Borg, but they were about to meet those that had captured them in the first place. She wasn't too certain what she felt about the upcoming meeting either. Even though she knew the other prisoners had only captured them to protect their own hostages, she still couldn't quite dismiss the anger she felt toward them for obeying the order, and thus being partially responsible for the things that had happened to she and Seven since then.

"Seven," she said softly to get the blonde's attention. When the tense, emotionless face of her lover turned toward her, "I thought you were going to give people a chance to see you?" she asked gently. The expressionless mask shattered completely at these words. B'Elanna cursed herself for being so thoughtless. She should have realized that Seven veneer of control would be brittle and thin, given the stresses of the past few months. Seven's anxiety was clearly visible now, and she stood unmoving, striving to regain control over her emotions.

Seeing that the robot was drawing away from them, B'Elanna bent and picked up Seven in her arms, startling a surprised exclamation from the blonde, as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Can't stop moving." she explained, noting that she had at least startled Seven out of the anxious expression she had worn. "They can't treat you too badly you know." she reminded Seven. "And I'll be with you, no matter how this goes." she hugged the blonde more tightly to her. Their eyes met, blue ones searched hers questioningly. Resolutely she met them, trying to let the other woman know that she meant what she said, she would be with, and for her.

Seven took in a steadying breath and nodded. "I wish to walk now," she informed B'Elanna.

Silently the half-Klingon paused for a moment and slowly released the blonde, letting her slide down her own body until she was standing on the floor once again. Swiftly Seven lifted her face, and going up on her toes, she pressed her lips against B'Elanna's, and whispered, "Thank you," then turned and walked after the robot.

B'Elanna quickened her stride for a few steps to catch up with her, and reclaimed her hand. Seven glanced over at her, and a small smile graced her lips in response. They were rapidly approaching the end of the hallway, as the robot approached the doors; they opened revealing a large room beyond them.

B'Elanna gasped shocked, a sound mirrored by the blonde beside her, she had been expecting to see several other women, but not all the children. Tall women dressed in black uniform's like hers' stood beside women of all different heights, dressed in variations of the same outfit Seven wore. All of the couples had a child, or in some cases children, B'Elanna noticed looking at the couple that stood in front of all the others.

The half-Klingon guessed that the woman in the black uniform stood six foot and three inches tall, the same height as herself. She had russet hair and piercing grey eyes, and was beautiful in the manner of those classically elegant. Suddenly B'Elanna was certain that she was looking at Elizabeth Janeway, and if the woman wasn't related to Captain Kathryn Janeway, B'Elanna would eat gagh, which she detested, willingly. Her hostage was a much shorter brunette, caramel skinned woman, and B'Elanna felt a moment of kinship, as she realized that the woman was of Hispanic heritage like herself. The smiling generous mouth, and crinkles at the corner of dark, bright, merry eyes betrayed a warm disposition at odds with the more intense, poised, grey-eyed presence at her side.

The two women stood beside one another, the taller with a hand resting on the shoulder of a brown haired girl perhaps six or so that meet the half-Klingon's look unabashedly. Beside her was a smaller russet haired girl, obviously much shyer, who held onto the shorter woman and peeked uncertainly at the two newcomers. Behind the lead couple stood the rest of Alpha Squad, and taking a quick head count B'Elanna could see that there were well over one hundred couples, and their children present in the room.

The robot had continued moving forward until it stopped a few meters in front of the lead couple. "Elizabeth Janeway, Alpha Squad Leader. Electronics and Communications Specialist, B'Elanna Torres, has completed training, and has been assigned to Alpha Squad. Alpha Squad orientation for the new member will begin in two hours."


	15. Community 1

**Nine Months – Community - 1**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Notes: If I missed an actual Church of Conscious Design, I apologize; I'm specifically trying to stay away from naming any existing religious organization, as this is merely a back story for one of the secondary characters.

Definition: (Because I was chided for using a word that many wouldn't be familiar with.) Deism – The belief that the order and architecture of the universe as indications of a conscious designer. Deism as a philosophy makes no positive assertions about the nature of that designer. It rather leaves it up to the individual to speculate based upon empirical observations of the universe and personal reason.

Revision History: 12/13/05

Summary: Getting to know the others of Alpha Squad and themselves better.

* * *

Chapter 19 - Stardate 52563.7 (July 25, 2375 5:05pm)

After she was released from training, B'Elanna walked back to the quarters she and Seven shared, her mind still mulling over the information she had learned about exactly what duties a Communications and Electronics Specialist was expected to perform as a part of Alpha Squad. It was nothing she couldn't have guessed from her training, but it was nice to find out for certain. In short, she was to find and scan the enemy unit for what information she could find out about them, while preventing the enemy from doing the same to Alpha Squad.

B'Elanna entered the quarters and immediately noticed that Seven was seated on the couch, and of all things, appeared to be writing upon a pad of paper, like in the old movies Tom had insisted she watch. The blonde woman looked over at her entry and smiled, "B'Elanna," she greeted her warmly.

"What's that?" asked the half-Klingon curiously.

Seven hesitated for a moment, "An exercise Lee and Maria suggested to help clarify my thought about being separated from the Borg."

"Oh?" B'Elanna remarked, frowning. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of the two women trying to play therapist with Seven.

"I am making lists of what I lost when I was severed, and what I gained. I believe this type of exercise was a common therapeutic tool used in the twenty-first century." Seven replied. The blond was watching her intently, her head slightly tilted to the side.

B'Elanna nodded, "It's a bit disconcerting to know that we're the only ones from this century."

Seven nodded, "Lee was taken in 2019, Maria in 2003, Nancy in 2008 and Janice in 2014. They woke up in cells where they were paired, just as we were."

"They had no prior knowledge of each other?" B'Elanna asked, trying to imagine what it would have been like to be paired with a complete stranger.

Seven stated, "Elizabeth and Maria recognized one another, but had never actually talked with one another. Christina had never met Nancy, Lee had never meet Amy Lewis, and Janice had never met Brenda Allen. I have not obtained information as yet, about the other couples."

B'Elanna came over and sat down beside Seven. To her surprise the blonde turned over the pad that she had been writing upon, preventing her from seeing what had been written upon it. Concerned she frowned even more deeply, and took in a breath to try and explain to Seven that no matter how well meaning the two women were they shouldn't be doing this.

"Lee and Maria assured me you would respect my privacy in this; they appear to have been wrong." Seven said, as she turned back over the pad of paper and rose. "I will prepare our bath." There was a world of hurt in her eyes and voice that stunned the half-Klingon.

"Seven, wait," B'Elanna asked as she turned back over the pad. "I do respect your privacy; I'm just worried that they could hurt you, if they don't know what they're doing." She knew, though Seven had never said it explicitly, that the blonde had come to appreciate the relative privacy she had gained in their captivity. B'Elanna certainly didn't want to do anything which would make the blonde think that she didn't respect her right to it.

Seven paused and looked back at her, "Though many advances have been made in the development of pharmaceuticals, the basic principles of psychoanalysis have not changed appreciably in the past 350 years."

B'Elanna was about to reply when she realized that she might be lacking a vital piece of information. "Are you saying they have training?"

Seven raised her brow, "Lee Scott has Doctorial Degrees in Theoretical Physics and Counseling Psychology as well as a Masters Degree in Divinity. Maria has a Doctorial degree in Clinical and Counseling Psychology. Janice has a Masters Degree in Social Work, and had completed all but the residency requirement of her Doctorate degree in Counseling Psychology. She has worked with Lee and Maria to complete that requirement, and though they cannot officially give her the degree, she now has all the training required for it."

"Oh," B'Elanna replied weakly, "Good grief, there are three of them. You know you have the right to tell them to go away, they didn't bully you into this did they?"

Seven looked amused, "No, they did not 'bully' me into anything B'Elanna, and it is time for our bath."

"Are you implying that I smell?" replied the half-Klingon with mock indignity, knowing full well that she reeked from all the sweating she had done during the day, and trying to lighten the mood further. Orientation had taken about an hour, the rest of the time had been spent in team runs of the obstacle course. She was unconcerned about the robot reacting, over the course of several months it became apparent that more than their tone's were being monitored, and the robots were exceptionally accurate in detecting when they were actually angry.

Seven took in a breath from where she was standing across the room and raised her brow once again, then turned smartly on her heel, and headed into the bath room.

B'Elanna ambled after her, "Theoretical Physics, Psychology and Divinity, interesting mix of degrees." She commented as she entered the bath room.

"Her first degree was in Theoretical Physics from Cambridge University, which was still in existence when Voyager last had contact with the Federation. The thesis paper she presented is in Voyager's database, as are the remainder of her writings. She obtained her Divinity degree immediately afterward, also from Cambridge University, and served as a minister for six years before going to Bangor University, for her Psychology Doctorate." Seven responded as she adjusted the water temperature.

"She's in Voyager's database?" replied B'Elanna surprised.

"Yes," Seven glanced toward her, "She was one of the primary authors of the religious theory of Free Will. She was also one of the central figures in the formation of the Church of Conscious Design in 2015, as well as it's first President."

B'Elanna stared at Seven in disbelief, she had certainly heard of the Church of Conscious Design, it was the precursor of the only major remaining system of religious philosophy on Earth, now known simply as Deism. And now B'Elanna realized where she had seen Elizabeth Scott before. A picture of the woman could usually be found somewhere in almost every Deist meeting hall.

* * *

Chapter 20 - Stardate 52581.59 (August 1, 2375 06:45am)

B'Elanna breathed deeply through her nose, knowing that Elizabeth would give her a look and a lecture if she saw her panting through her mouth.

"And down," Elizabeth called, the russet haired woman dropped into a perfect push-up position along with the entire Squad, and began calling out the next twenty-five, four position push-ups.

B'Elanna cursed the woman silently as she called out with the rest, "One, two, three, four, one. One, two, three, four, two…" On the first day she joined Alpha Squad, and found out that Elizabeth had been a Colonel in the old United States Marine Corps, she had been very interested in finding out what the woman's life had been like. But that had been before she joined the unit in their daily exercise drill that started at 0600 hours. This was entirely too much first hand experience in how the former Marine had lived.

B'Elanna ran through the completed exercises, trying to figure out how much longer she had until she could go back to her quarters, take a quick bath and sit down with Seven for breakfast. This new time schedule was hard to adjust to, she had to wake up and pull herself away from a very cuddly, naked blonde, get dressed, and then force herself to leave on time when Seven insisted on getting up and giving her a good morning kiss. Since the blonde was about to take her own bath, Seven didn't see any reason to get dressed before kissing her, thus B'Elanna's difficulty in leaving.

This morning, after the events of the previous night, it had been especially difficult to pull away from Seven and go to training.

_They had been sitting on the couch after eating dinner when B'Elanna finally asked Seven what had been bothering her all evening. The blonde had been noticeably distracted and worried about something ever since the half-Klingon had entered their quarters._

_B'Elanna had grown increasingly alarmed as Seven stood up, actually paced back and forth a few times, and then finally stopped in front of her and took on her old Borgish stance, feet slightly apart, stiffly upright and hands behind her back. It was out of character for her after all this time, and looked even odder as she was wearing a pale green silk robe._

"_Seven?" B'Elanna stood up as well, deeply unsettled by the blonde's reversion to the old mannerism, and wondering what in Gre'thor was going on to upset her so much._

"_B'Elanna," Seven interrupted her, "if we were returned to Voyager would you return to Lt Paris?" the last words came out in a rush._

_B'Elanna stared at her silently for a moment in surprise, then she reached out and pulled her into a hug. "No, Seven. I said my goodbye to Tom the night we first made love. I won't leave you, not even if we get released and somehow find our way back."_

_Seven's arms wrapped around her back and the blonde hugged her back. "You will not?" the slight waver in her voice betrayed her continuing need for reassurance._

"_Seven," B'Elanna waited until the blonde looked up at her. "I," she bent down and gently kissed soft lips, "choose," this time she claimed the soft lips more passionately, "you." This time when she kissed Seven, she didn't withdraw, and when the blonde's lips parted beneath her own, she claimed what was offered as well. _

_When they finally parted she gazed into Seven's darkened eyes, "Because I want to." She didn't say anything further; she didn't dare, as it might be interpreted as a criticism of their treatment. She could only hope that Seven would understand everything she meant by those words._

_Seven's eyes widened, and she nodded. "I want this as well," she declared. The blonde rested her head against B'Elanna's collarbone, and they stood silently in each others' arms for a moment. "Lee was correct, I was 'making a mountain of a mole-hill'," she murmured._

"_What?" asked B'Elanna, unfamiliar with the term, though she thought she could guess what it meant._

"_I was letting my fear of your answer turn the question into a bigger obstacle than it actually was," Seven replied straightening, and leaned back against the half-Klingon's arms, letting their strength support her. "Lee warned me that if I did not face my fear and ask you, that my doubt would poison the emotions I feel when I think about you. I did not want that to occur, even though I do not understand all of them, they are important to me."_

_B'Elanna sucked in a breath, searching Seven's eyes for any hint of what feelings the blonde was referring to feeling for her. She wasn't sure, but that certainly sounded like Sevenish for 'I think I'm falling in love with you.' Or maybe it was just wistful thinking. _

'_Wistful thinking?' B'Elanna thought to herself. 'Do I want Seven to fall in love with me? Am I falling in love with her?' She considered the questions for a moment then ruefully she silently acknowledged, 'well I was thinking just a week ago that it would be easy to fall for her.'_

_Focusing on Seven once again B'Elanna admitted, "I'm feeling some rather intense emotions when I think about you too, their rather new to me as well."_

_Seven's blue eyes opened wide, and she stared silently back at B'Elanna for so long that the half-Klingon became rather nervous that she had just completely misread the blonde, and admitted too much too soon. Then suddenly Seven reached up and grabbed her head and pulled her down into a passionate kiss._

"_Make love to me," the blonde requested when she finally released B'Elanna._

"_Absolutely," B'Elanna agreed, and lifted Seven into her arms. She was almost in the bedroom when she noticed that Seven was looking at her with a curious expression on her face. "What?" she asked._

"_You have performed this action with increasing frequency ever since your treatments were finished. Does it have some meaning of which I am unaware?" Seven inquired curiously._

"_Ahh," she hedged, as she laid Seven down gently upon the bed. She was still trying to figure out how to answer, when she noticed the gleam in the blonde's eye and an ever so slight quirk to her lips._

"_Your teasing me," she exclaimed._

"_Yes," replied Seven. Then more uncertainly, "I did not do it correctly?"_

_B'Elanna got upon the bed with Seven. "No, you did it perfectly," she admitted. "I'm not sure why actually; I just like how it makes me feel." She did like having the strength to pick Seven up so casually, but that wasn't the main reason, she just liked how it felt to hold the blonde like that._

_Seven's expression turned analytical for a moment as she examined B'Elanna, then the look faded and the blonde stated calmly, "Acceptable."_

_The half-Klingon eyed the blonde uncertainly for a moment, wondering what had Seven had just decided her actions meant, but decided to drop the subject, she wasn't certain she wanted to know. Besides, there were many other things she wanted to do, now that they were here. Moving quickly she shed her robe and moved so that she was completely on top of Seven, supporting her weight on one knee and both hands, and barely touching the blonde's body._

_She was not surprised to see Seven's eyes darken, and her nostrils flare, as the blonde's eyes wandered over her body, and her hands explored the musculature of B'Elanna's arms as they supported her weight. "I'm not the only one who likes my new strength," the half-Klingon noted with a smile, "or the fact that I'm now taller than you."_

"_No you are not," Seven readily admitted with a smile of her own. She met B'Elanna's brown eyes frankly, "Though I considered you to be aesthetically pleasing before they were made."_

"_So you thought I was sexy before?" B'Elanna asked smirking, her eyes wandering appreciatively over the form underneath her._

"_Yes," agreed Seven simply, as she tightened her arms around the half-Klingon._

_B'Elanna submitted and rested a little more of her weight on the blonde, knowing that Seven liked it._

_Seven twisted restlessly under her, "B'Elanna I need…" she trailed off, and the half-Klingon could see the frustration on her face._

"_You need what, Seven?" she asked softly._

"_I am unsure," came the aggravated reply, "I need to know that you need me, I need to be touched by you, I need you to hold me…. I need…I need to hear your sub-vocal growl, I need the feeling that it causes in me." Seven looked at her desperately, silently asking if B'Elanna at least understood what she needed, even if she didn't._

_Seven was breathing rapidly, agitatedly, B'Elanna shifted more of her weight onto one side and reached up and stroked the blonde's face gently calming her. Once Seven was less emotional, B'Elanna shifted her weight once again. "What do you feel when I lay on you like this."_

_Seven considered the question, "Protected, safe."_

_B'Elanna captured Seven's wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of the blonde, "And now."_

"_Aroused," Seven struggled slightly and then stilled, "helpless…secure." The blond frowned slightly._

"_You know I wouldn't hurt you," B'Elanna assured her._

"_Yes," Seven agreed and her face smoothing out as she understood, "That is why I feel secure, even though you are displaying your superior strength."_

_B'Elanna lowered her head and began kissing the blonde, the usual surrendering parting of Seven's lips was all the trigger she needed. This time she didn't bother to try and hide the growl of possessiveness, instead she pulled back and stared into Seven's blue eyes as she made the sound._

_Seven's eyes widened, a tremor ran through her entire frame, and she arched against B'Elanna's body and moaned._

_Hearing, seeing, smelling Seven's reaction, the half-Klingon finally uttered what had been silent in her mind until now, "Mine." she growled._

_A sharp longing cry broke forth from Seven, "Yes," she agreed._

A loud cough brought her abruptly back to the present, looking around confusedly B'Elanna realized with embarrassment that everyone but she was standing. Her fellow members of Alpha Squad were staring at her with mingled looks of curiosity and amusement.

"And here I was thinking that you didn't really like doing push-ups." Elizabeth's voice drew her attention to the front of the unit.

B'Elanna groaned silently, as she jumped to her feet. "Sorry," she apologized, feeling some relief that at least they didn't know what she had been thinking about.

Elizabeth chuckled softly, and meeting her grey eyes B'Elanna realized from the knowing smirk on the other woman's face that perhaps she shouldn't make that assumption.


	16. Community 2

**Nine Months – Community - 2**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History:

Summary: Getting to know the others of Alpha Squad and themselves better.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Stardate 52598.36 (August 7, 2375 09:43am)

B'Elanna sat with Elizabeth, Christina, and Amy Lewis, Lee's partner, half-listening to the conversation between them. Amy was the de facto leader of the weapons specialists,

not because of her prior occupation, but because she showed an uncanny grasp of tactics and a sure sense of where to place her people and equipment to maximize their effectiveness. Prior to her capture she had been the president of a small company providing managed computer information security services to the United States government.

The majority of B'Elanna's attention was on Seven, who with several other women were huddled around the newest addition. B'Elanna didn't know either of the baby's mothers well. Lisa Stewart had been a member of the Canadian Royal Mounted Police, and was now the squads' best rifle sniper, Karen Collins had been an Emergency Medical Technician. The newborn, Heather, was Karen's second child, the oldest child Evelyn, was three, and currently sitting between her two mothers.

Karen looked up and spotted Seven examining her child curiously. "Do you know much about children, Seven?" she asked.

Seven was startled at being addressed. "No I do not," she answered finally.

"Well if you would like, you can help with Heather, that way your own won't be so much of a surprise." Karen offered.

"My own?" repeated Seven blankly.

B'Elanna froze for a second at the implications of the woman's words. Then she glanced around in realization, children, every couple had children, why hadn't it occurred to her that she and Seven would eventually as well. Hurriedly she rose, Seven was looking around as well, and from the wide eyed panicky look the blonde was getting, B'Elanna knew that Seven had reached the same conclusion.

"I'm sorry I thought you realized," Karen said uncertainly.

Seven's eyes met B'Elanna's as she crossed the intervening distance between them. "I didn't realize either," she answered the unspoken question in Seven's blue eyes, as she placed reassuring hands on the blonde's shoulders. She glanced once again toward the children playing in one corner of the room then back again to Seven, "But I guess we should have."

"Seven," Lee had come over in the confusion, her face troubled. "I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me that you didn't know. I guess because we're all so used to it by now." She waited until Seven acknowledged her words with a nod. "You won't be alone in this you know, you have B'Elanna, and you have all of us to help you," she smiled reassuringly. "And if I may say so, we do have quite a bit of combined experience," she glanced over at her own two children and smiled fondly.

Seven glanced at Lee, over Karen and her newborn, then back to B'Elanna for a long moment.

B'Elanna pushed down her own trepidation and met Seven's eyes unflinchingly. Her own doubts were less important than letting Seven know that they would deal with this together.

Seven took in a deep breath, "We will adapt," it was more of a question than statement.

More firmly B'Elanna repeated, "We will adapt," as she squeezed the blonde's shoulders reassuringly.

Seven nodded, and then moved closer to the half-Klingon, silently requesting that B'Elanna hold her.

It was a request B'Elanna was only to happy to fulfill, as feeling the blonde's slim frame resting against her own was definitely a pleasure. When they had first begun their physical relationship Seven had held back a part of herself in these hugs, it hadn't even been something B'Elanna had noticed until after Seven had asked her about Tom. It wasn't any large difference, but rather several small differences. Seven leaned into her now, relaxing completely, and molded herself as closely as she could against B'Elanna's body. Their embraces had become a statement of Seven's trust in her that B'Elanna cherished.

After a minute Seven stirred, and B'Elanna loosened her hold. Turning in the half-Klingon's arms the blonde addressed Karen. "When may I begin my training?"

"Ah," the woman replied caught by surprise, "Well no time like the present I guess, I can show you how to hold a newborn."

There were a few minutes of discussion back and forth primarily between Lee, Maria, Janice, Seven and Karen, before Seven allowed that perhaps her clinical knowledge of an infants physiology, did not in fact translate into a proper way to hold an infant so their emotional needs for security and reassurance were being met. Finally they had Seven's arms and hands arranged to their liking, and Heather was placed within them.

The blue eyes of the infant looked curiously at the being so nervously holding her, and she promptly decided to wave her arms and feet about. Seven immediately responded by holding the infant more securely against her chest as she looked down at it wide eyed, startled and momentarily concerned that she might drop the child. Once Heather quieted, the two of them, infant and woman, examined one another with intent curiosity.

B'Elanna stared at her lover, a curious sensation making itself known in her chest. What would Seven look like pregnant with their child, what would the child look like, and how would Seven look holding their own child instead of another's.

* * *

Chapter 22 - Stardate 52705.42 (September 15, 2375 11:34am)

"Contacts," B'Elanna reported, into the communications transmitter embedded in her helmet, as soon as she saw the two signals show up on the readout screen imbedded in the forearm of her coal black tactical suit.

Elizabeth immediately raised her hand in a halt gesture, and the entire unit paused and dropped to their knees, those assigned as scouts fanned out and took up forward positions their eyes trained on the forest around them.

"Contact one, 326 meters, 10 o'clock, inclination 5 degrees. Contact two, 345 meters, 1 o'clock, inclination 7 degrees." B'Elanna finished reporting. Looking toward the location of the contacts she couldn't see much of anything but the reddish grey bark of the fifty meter tall coniferous trees that made up the majority of the forest they were currently moving through.

"Scouts," remarked Christina's distinctive voice in B'Elanna's earpiece. She now knew enough about her fellow squad members to know that Christina's accent was Canadian, and was easily distinguishable from the softer drawl of Elizabeth's southern American accent.

"Likely," was Elizabeth's reply, "Dampening field?" she asked.

B'Elanna had already been verifying it's functioning, expecting the question. "Operating at 100, they don't know we're here."

"Let's keep it that way. B'Elanna, move up and join accompany rifle squad one. Rifle squad one recon forward once she is in position. All other rifle squads hold position." Elizabeth ordered.

B'Elanna jogged forward, and took up a position in the middle of the squad, near the squad leader, Amy Lewis, Lee's partner. As soon as she was in place, Amy ordered the squad to move forward. "Ok slow and easy, let's move forward 50 meters before we go to ground."

B'Elanna resisted the urge to groan at the statement. Going to ground meant just that, they would move one by one; go from cover to cover, and creep and crawl if necessary, the rest of the way. Just why their captor had given them black suits, instead of more practical camouflage one's, was anyone's guess, but it meant that they had to be extra cautious if they wanted to spot the enemy first instead of the other way around. It was both fortunate, and unfortunate for the unit, that the lack of sunlight at the forest floor discouraged a lot of undergrowth. It meant that there weren't a lot of plants or bushes to crawl through, and it meant that there wasn't much to take cover behind except for the tree trunks.

At least today was just another training mission, instead of a real one, and the 'enemy' were actually robots, instead of some unknown Delta quadrant species. But as Elizabeth had pointed out; the whole point of training was to prepare you for the real thing, and if you left your guard down in training because it was 'only training,' you had no chance in hell to ever survive the real thing.

Watching her readout screen the half-Klingon frowned at the information displayed, they had moved maybe 35 meters but the contacts were now 280 meters and 297 meters away. "Contacts on the move in our direction, now 279 meters, 10 o'clock, inclination 3 degrees; and 297 meters, 1 o'clock, inclination 5 degrees." She cursed herself for not noticing sooner as she reported the information.

She wasn't entirely sure just why but each time they trained some type of information would be denied them. This time it was knowledge of the terrain they were operating on. Her scanning equipment which would normally give a very accurate topographical readout, was currently reporting absolutely no information about the surrounding land at all.

"Halt," Amy immediately called out. As soon as everyone stopped moving she came over to where B'Elanna crouched.

"They've been moving steadily lower ever since they showed up as contacts." The half-Klingon called up the data from 10 minutes ago and ran it forward as Amy watched. "I think there is a large hill of some type in that direction that they are coming down from."

"I think your right. Elizabeth did you hear B'Elanna's report?" Amy asked.

"Yes, hold at your current location and keep watch. Keep me updated, we're going to scout around here and see if we can find a decent ambush spot." Elizabeth replied.

'If only there were some way I could manually enter in this data as topographical points,' thought B'Elanna staring at the contacts in frustration. A glimmer of an idea came to her, "Amy," she paused after the name giving the equipment time to set up a private communications channel to just the squad leader, "Do I have time to enter in some data? I would need 10 minutes, I think I can make a basic plot point topographical map of this area with the sensor data I have."

"Yea," came back the reply after a moment, "But be ready to pack up and move in two minutes or less."

B'Elanna didn't waste time replying, she just unbuckled the pack on her back and pulled out the piece of equipment she needed and began working. Eight minutes later she was looking with satisfaction at the basic topographical map of their surrounding area, compiled from the data of their own movements and those of their 'enemy'. "Amy," she waited for the necessary second, "It's done," she reported.

She waited for the older blonde woman to look over what she had done, and was not surprised when she was ordered to forward the information to the other three communications specialists.

"Woo, good job hot stuff; you've got to tell me how you managed that later." B'Elanna grinned, as she recognized Sabrina Gentry's cocky voice. Gentry was another Electronics and Communications Specialist. Originally from San Francisco, she had cornered the half-Klingon as soon as she found out that B'Elanna had been to the city, and asked her several questions about how her home town had fared since 2013 when she had been abducted.

"Congratulations, B'Elanna quick thinking," Elizabeth praised her privately. "You know this means you get to put together another training session, right?" The next communication from her was to the entire unit, "Rifle squad one fall back and rejoin the main unit."

B'Elanna chuckled to herself, and didn't bother to reply. She had been doing a lot of training sessions on a wide range of subjects for the squad. Mostly the robots had allowed it except for two classes dealing with some of the changes in technology since 2000. B'Elanna couldn't figure out whether or not their captor thought it might help them escape, or was not useful for them to know.

Seven had been doing much of the same thing for the hostages. Only her discussions more often ranged around advances in science and medicine, as an unusual number of the hostages were from medical or public service professions. There were two other doctors besides Nancy Miller, three certified nurse practitioners, one nurse-midwife, six registered nurses, four licensed practical nurses, three Emergency Medical Technicians, and two firefighters.

It only took B'Elanna and rifle squad one a five minutes to rejoin the unit. Elizabeth nodded to them as they came up. "Ok heads up, ninety meters to the north east there is a hill with quite a few rock formations, lots of cover. Christine and I have come up with this plan of battle…"


	17. Community 3

**Nine Months – Community 3**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Adult

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 12/23/05

Summary: Getting to know the others of Alpha Squad and themselves better.

* * *

Chapter 23 – Stardate 52722.64 (September 21, 2375 6:23pm)

B'Elanna eyed Seven worriedly, she seemed very distracted tonight…troubled might even be a more accurate description. "Seven?" B'Elanna asked, wondering just what was going on. "What's bothering you?"

Seven started, and stared at the half-Klingon, as if surprised that she was there. The blonde shook her head and replied, "I am sorry B'Elanna." Then the blonde went silent once again, apparently not noticing that she hadn't actually answered her lover's question. Instead she stared at the carpet, a deep frown upon her face.

B'Elanna followed her gaze, but could see nothing objectionable about the section of carpet the blonde was staring so fixedly at.

Before the half-Klingon could ask what was bothering her once again, Seven said, "You know that Lee and I have been talking about different events, and my thoughts and feelings concerning them." Seven raised her gaze from the carpet, and met the brown ones of the darker skinned woman.

"Yes?" replied B'Elanna confused, "Is something you talked about bothering you? Did you… did you want to discuss it with me?" She asked hopefully, though generally Seven was very open with her about what she discussed with Lee, the half-Klingon was also aware that there were things that Seven didn't like to mention. The blond was still very skittish when it came to discussing her time as a Borg, and the time immediately following her severance from the Collective. There were also a several things that Seven usually didn't discuss because she had moved on; the subject was finished, or so Seven thought. B'Elanna knew that Lee had, rightfully so in B'Elanna's eyes, convinced Seven that just because things didn't seem of importance anymore, they still could influence her daily behavior and feelings.

Seven began speaking, pulling back B'Elanna's attention from her thoughts, "Now that I understand my own actions and feelings better, I would like to tell you about what Lee and I have discussed, but..." her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"But?" B'Elanna asked, after the silence dragged out.

Seven looked at her searchingly once more, "I am not certain you would understand, that I could explain everything correctly. And that some of the things I wish to discuss might upset you," her eyes fell away at the last.

"Do you really want to talk with me about it?" asked B'Elanna, suddenly uncertain as to whether or not she was pushing the blonde.

"Yes," Seven's eyes rose to hers once again and her voice was sure.

"Then I'll listen, and I'll ask questions if I don't understand something. And I don't think that whatever it is will upset me, especially since it's bothering you so much. For some reason, when something's bothering you, I get more concerned about you than about me and my feelings." B'Elanna admitted with a self-conscious smile, feeling somewhat shy about revealing that piece of information.

Seven's face softened, and she nodded slowly. The blonde hesitated for a moment then requested, "Would you hold me?"

B'Elanna nodded immediately, both pleased that Seven wanted to sit on her lap and cuddle, and worried about why the blonde felt the need to right now. She moved closer to the end of the couch so Seven could rest her back against it, and then cradled the blonde as Seven sat on her thighs and curled up against her.

Seven closed her eyes and snuggled her face into the half-Klingon's neck, she inhaled the fragrance of her lover then kissed the darker skin there once before opening her eyes once again. "Do you remember the list Lee asked me to compile?" the blonde asked, settling back against the couch so she could look into the half-Klingon's face.

B'Elanna thought back, "The one where you listed what you had gained and lost from being separated from the Borg?" She hadn't looked at the list Seven had written down, but the blonde had told her what she was doing, if not exactly why, and B'Elanna could, and had, guessed at quite a few possibilities.

"Yes," replied Seven, looking troubled, "The first day we spoke, after you and the others left, Lee was able to detect that I still felt anger and resentment over my separation from the Collective. The list enabled me to clarify my thoughts, and determine why I felt that way, and whether I wished to continue."

B'Elanna frowned, confused, "I thought you liked being an individual?" she asked, her mind whirling with questions.

"I do, I am thankful that Captain Janeway insisted that I have the chance to become an individual. That thankfulness, while having a mitigating effect on the resentment I feel over being severed from the Collective, does not entirely eliminate it." Seven explained, as she watched B'Elanna closely.

B'Elanna could clearly feel the blonde's growing tenseness, realized that this was one of the things Seven thought she might get upset about. However, the half-Klingon understood what Seven was saying perfectly. "Sort of like I'm glad to be alive, but I still resent Janeway for going against my wishes, and letting the Doctor use that Cardassian butcher Moset's hologram and the knowledge he gained from torturing Bajorians, to get that alien that was leeched onto me, off."

Seven's eyes widened in understanding and relief, as she realized that B'Elanna did understand what she was feeling. "I am very pleased that you are still alive as well," the blonde informed her seriously, as she reached up and caressed the caramel toned cheek of her lover.

B'Elanna responded to the statement by leaning down and kissing the blonde gently, but pulled away before it became too passionate. She had some questions she would like answered if Seven was willing. She waited until Seven opened her eyes and glanced up at her questioningly. Gently she asked, "So what does the list have to do with the resentment you still feel?" Seven immediately tensed up again. "Seven, I really want to understand what's bothering you." Blue eyes met hers for a long moment, judging her sincerity, and apparently trusting it, for Seven began speaking in the next moment.

"The list itself is not important; it merely helped me understand why I still felt angry about being severed. It helped me clarify what and how I felt at that time, and even thought I was not capable of every human emotion, I was capable of feeling anger and fear. My first few months aboard Voyager I became very familiar with those two emotions." Seven admitted. She stared at B'Elanna uncertainly; "I am not sure how to explain to you…" the blonde trailed off.

Seven straightened, and rested against the arm of the couch as she began speaking once again. "I was assimilated at the age of six, and placed in a maturation chamber. Most of my internal implants developed during that time, along with my human body. When I was mature, I was removed from the chamber, my body armor, and my eyepiece were added. I did not remember having a human body, my implants, my body armor, were complete when I became a functional drone and received my first designation." Seven paused in her recitation, looking searchingly into B'Elanna's face.

B'Elanna was still trying to figure out exactly what Seven was trying to tell her. Suddenly it dawned on her, "You didn't see your implants as being something the Borg added to you, they were just a part of you, because you couldn't remember ever being any other way." she blurted out.

Seven breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, at that time I didn't remember being any other way."

B'Elanna felt a moment of unease, wondering if the resentment Seven had said she was still feeling, was due to the removal of her implants. Before she could ask, Seven continued.

"When I was severed from the Collective my human body began to reject my Borg implants. Nothing was done to reverse this process when it first began. By the time I was awakened, and informed that I would be staying aboard Voyager, it was already too late. When I expressed my wishes to rejoin the Borg, I was informed that I would die without medical care, and my wishes to be deactivated rather than become more human, were ignored." Seven's voice shook slightly and B'Elanna could see she how angered and distressed she was as she recalled the events.

B'Elanna didn't know what to say, she was starting to get a clear idea of Seven's dilemma. She didn't doubt that Seven appreciated being an individual now, which meant that Janeway had been right to insist that Seven stay with them, and become human. But looking into Seven's bitterly angry face, and hearing that she had asked to be allowed to die… "I never knew that." B'Elanna admitted, more to say something to Seven than anything else, while she tried to think. Seven glanced at her with a surprised look, "Oh, we all knew you weren't willing to stay, but I never knew that you had told the Captain that you would rather die than become one of us." B'Elanna clarified in an unhappy tone.

Once again B'Elanna's thoughts drifted the Morset hologram, and her own determination to die rather than have her life saved by the use of research gained from torturing innocent Bajorians. Once she had recovered, she was glad to be alive, but she had still been angry about her continued life coming at the cost of her beliefs. At the time the decision had been made she had been unconscious, completely unable to defend herself against something she did not want. As odd as it seemed, she had, and still, felt violated in some way by the entire incident.

Looking down into Seven's face she realized that the blonde had withdrawn from her, the icy blue eyes were defensive, uncertain. 'Because you didn't say anything that let her know that you understood why she would be angry,' her inner voice growled at her. "I think I understand, at least somewhat," she offered. Seven looked up at her questioningly from where she rested against the couch arm, her eyes already less defensive.

"After I regained consciousness, and the Doctor told me that the Captain had ordered that Morset's research be used to save my life, I felt…helpless, and so angry because…" she trailed off trying to articulate something that she hadn't really ever said before, "Because she's the Captain, and unless I wanted to leave Voyager she had the authority to override anything I said if it were for the good of the crew. Which is something I understand and agree with to a certain extent, I just… really didn't like having my face shoved in it."

She looked at Seven who was staring at her, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, I guess it's not really much like what happened to you," she babbled feeling suddenly uncertain.

"You are incorrect." Seven interrupted abruptly. "I was angry in part due to," she smiled slightly in bitter amusement, "my face being shoved in the fact that I was helpless to alter what was happening to me. But I was denied even the option of leaving Voyager; I was a prisoner, not a willing crewmember."

B'Elanna winced visibly at the reminder, and the tone of Seven's voice.

Realizing that her verbal lash was totally misplaced by being directed at her lover, Seven let out an anguished sound, lurching upward, she buried her face into B'Elanna's neck. "I am sorry, I am not angry with you, I should not have…snapped at you."

B'Elanna had wrapped her arms about Seven as soon as she moved, "It's alright," she said as soon as Seven paused, hiding a smile at the term Seven had used; undoubtedly the blonde had picked it up from the other hostages. The half-Klingon placed gentle kisses on blonde hair, and unconsciously rocked slowly back and forth in an attempt to sooth the woman in her arms.

Seven was silent then incongruously she remarked, "This is soothing, I was unaware that this technique worked on adults as well as infants."

"Huh?" remarked B'Elanna, a half-second before she realized what she was doing, and connected it to Seven's ongoing training in how to care for infants and children. "Umm," she stilled, and felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. Seven pulled back slightly, and stared at her inquiringly. B'Elanna let out a breathy sight, "I didn't realize I was doing that, until you mentioned it."

Seven looked at her curiously for a moment longer then nodded. Her eyes dropped away from dark ones, "Perhaps we should not continue this discussion." she said quietly.

"No," B'Elanna exclaimed. "At least not because you think that I was hurt by what you said, I wasn't. Seven you have a right to be angry, just like I had the right to be angry over Janeway overriding my decision." They stared at one another, B'Elanna trying to convey her acceptance of Seven's emotions.

Finally Seven nodded, her eyes bright with emotion. She took in a breath, composing herself before continuing, "When I was wakened the second time, several of my implants, my body armor, and part of my eyepiece had already been removed. The amount of nanoprobes in my blood had been greatly decreased. I again asked to be deactivated, and was again refused. Captain Janeway, then asked me to assist with the removal of the Borg modifications, when I refused, she informed me that I had to comply." Seven finished speaking calmly, but her eyes showed her anger.

B'Elanna remembered that day, she had been fruitlessly trying to remove the Borg modifications for hours, before Captain Janeway and Seven had walked into engineering. Seven had immediately gotten on her bad side as soon as she opened her mouth and informed her that she had neglected to remove the autonomous regeneration sequencers. Now though, the blonde's attitude on that day made a lot more sense. "I guess she wasn't exactly telling the truth, when she told me you had agreed to help out then." B'Elanna asked quietly.

"No I did not, I agreed because it was made clear to me that I had no other choice." Seven answered, her tone was both terse and sad.

Seven was silent for a long moment after the statement, then she swallowed uneasily and tensed up. Suddenly, her gaze which had been wandering about the room, snapped to B'Elannas', and the half-Klingon was surprised to see the guilt clearly revealed there. "When I saw the communications node…" Seven trailed off. Looking pleadingly at B'Elanna she finished, "It was a chance to escape, to stop what was being done to me. I regret those actions now; I almost caused the assimilation of Voyager, of you."

B'Elanna pulled Seven against her chest and hugged her tightly, "It's alright, I'm not angry at you anymore for doing that." The half-Klingon hesitated for a moment then finally asked, "You were terrified of what we were doing to you, weren't you."

"Yes," admitted Seven, her face pressed tightly into the juncture of B'Elanna's neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry," B'Elanna whispered. She felt Seven look upward. "That you were so afraid," she clarified. "I'm not sorry at all that you're here instead of being a Borg drone, but I'm sorry you went through all that. I felt angry and violated from my wishes being ignored. I can't imagine how much more violated you felt by us. We cut away parts of your own body." B'Elanna hesitated, uncertain whether or not she had correctly understood what Seven had been trying to tell her, "I'm right aren't I? To you, we were actually disfiguring you by removing your implants, violating your body."

"Yes," agreed Seven simply.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to escape again," B'Elanna admitted after a moment of silence, trying to put herself in Seven's position.

"We were far from Borg space, my choices were to deactivate myself or adapt." Seven answered, "I choose to adapt." Seven's voice was completely flat as she made the statement.

B'Elanna recoiled at the statement, shaken by the implication that Seven had considered killing herself at one point. Not wanting to pursue that subject any further right now, she changed topics and asked, "When did you decide that you wanted to be an individual, instead of a Borg," she asked.

Seven was silent; finally she said in a quiet, reflective voice, "After we found my parent's ship, I began to consider what my life would have been like if I had not been assimilated. I believe I began having doubts about returning to the Borg at that time, but I did not fully accept that I did not want to return, until we were approaching Borg space on Arturis's ship."

B'Elanna clearly remembered the incident; they had been tricked by Arturis into finding what they thought was a Federation ship, the Dauntless, sent to rescue them. But his true intentions were to deliver them to the Borg in retaliation for his species having been assimilated because the Borg hadn't been destroyed by Species 8472. "That was almost a year after we separated you from the Borg." she commented.

"Ten months, twenty-one days," replied Seven, still with a reflective tone.

They went silent, lost in their separate thoughts. Finally B'Elanna snorted softly with gentle amusement, "So you've been angry at us this entire time? I don't want to insult you Seven, but that's very human of you."

Seven was silent, and B'Elanna was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake in joking, no matter how well meant, when Seven finally replied in a disgruntled tone, "Lee pointed that out as well."

B'Elanna bit back the joking comment she wanted to make, it just didn't seem like the right time for it, and searched for a way to switch topics to something safer. "You mentioned that you were considering whether or not to continue? Did you mean continue being angry?"

"Yes, it does not seem efficient of me to continue resenting Captain Janeway, or anyone else for what they did in separating me from the Borg, when I am currently pleased with the results of their actions. Lee has correctly pointed out, that as there is no one here whom I blame for those actions, that I am only punishing myself. I do not wish to engage in such illogical behavior, therefore I am determined to 'forgive' what was done to me and 'let go of my anger'." Seven stated, her voice decidedly more brisk and positive than it had been.

"Is that Lee, or you talking?" asked B'Elanna, bemused at the phrases coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"Those are Lee's statements, but I am…tired of feeling this anger. It serves no purpose. I do not wish to experience it anymore. Therefore I will try and do what she has suggested to stop." Seven answered resolutely.

B'Elanna's thoughts immediately flew to her own long held anger at her mother and father, "I hope you do Seven, I hope you do."

Both of them were silent for a long moment, then B'Elanna spoke again, "Thank you for telling me. I saw that you weren't happy that we separated you from the Borg, but I never understood why, or what it was like for you. I don't know that I would have understood before the alien and the Morset hologram, but I think I understand now, or at least I understand better."

Seven looked relieved and tired as she rested her head in the hollow of B'Elanna's shoulder. "I am glad. It was not as difficult to explain to you as I had thought it would be."

"Another mole-hill," commented B'Elanna gently, as she tightened her arms around Seven, remembering the conversation about Tom almost a month ago, as she held the blonde.

Seven yawned against her neck, "Yes, another mole-hill, I was certain that it would be a mountain, I am pleased that I was incorrect."

"See, I'm not such a scary grouch anymore," chided B'Elanna, with a touch of true indignation.

Seven lifted her head at the words and she stared at the half-Klingon thoughtfully, "No you are not, I should quit anticipating your present reactions based upon our interactions before we were captured. I apologize."

"Accepted," said B'Elanna surprised. "Are you okay now?"

"I am. Lee was correct; talking to you does make me feel better. In fact..." A mischievous glint formed in Seven's blue eyes, "Since I just made a mistake that required me to apologize to you, does this mean we can 'make up' now?"

"Make up? Where did you hear that?" asked B'Elanna.

"Nancy," replied Seven succinctly. "She requires Christina to make up to her frequently."

"Umm," B'Elanna replied, suddenly not too sure whether or not she wanted to know just what Seven had heard about 'making up'. Watching the pout form on the blonde's face she couldn't help but begin chuckling. "Sure if you want to we can make up, but whose making up to whom here?"

Seven slid off her lap before B'Elanna could react and was leaning over the half-Klingon, one hand on either side of her head. "I wish to make up to you," she purred.

B'Elanna stared wide eyed.


	18. With Child 1

Nine Months – With Child 1

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 12/27/05

Summary: Seven and B'Elanna come to terms with Seven's pregnancy.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Stardate 52798.37 (October 19, 2375 9:48am)

B'Elanna watched Seven, trying desperately not to smile, much less snicker, at the blonde's expression. Seven was in the process of changing Heather's diaper, and the look on her face was a mixture of intent concentration and… B'Elanna couldn't decide whether or not Seven was actually holding her breath, or just trying not to breathe in too deeply. Whichever, it was clear that the blonde did not consider the fragrance arising from the infant to be a pleasant one.

Mary, Elizabeth and Maria's oldest, was sitting near Seven and watching with an openly disgusted expression. Mary had been fascinated with Seven since their first day, and B'Elanna knew that the two of them frequently played together. The half-Klingon thought that their relationship was similar to that which Naomi had with Seven when they had been on Voyager.

"Just wait, someday you will have one of your own, and you won't be able to sit over here watching." Janice Young said next to her ear, as she sat down beside her. "Hmm, actually now that I'm thinking about it, it's not really fair for her to be learning everything. I'm sure you aren't planning on treating her like the little wife, and letting her take care of all the child raising?" the raven haired woman asked with a raised eyebrow, and a hint of challenge in her tone.

B'Elanna felt an immediate surge of anger at the suggestion, "Of…" she paused noting her tone and took in a calming breath. "Of course not," she answered with forced calm, feeling slightly ill at the thought of what could have happened had she not caught herself. B'Elanna looked down at the table, certain that Janice's eyes would hold censure for her momentary lapse. Instead she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder, and gently squeeze it reassuringly. Meeting the dark eyes, she only saw understanding and concern in them.

"You need to be over there with her," Janice said in a gentle tone. "It's very easy to just go along with everything, and not realize what the roles are you're settling into, but you're the one with the freedom to choose how supportive you will be. If you don't want to play some type of stereotypical head of household, it's up to you to make the effort to you to show Seven that your equal partners."

As she finished speaking, Janice's dark brown eyes flickered past her toward the wall of the room where the infraction indication panel was located, and she breathed out a relieved sigh. Suddenly B'Elanna realized, with an inward chill, just what the Janice had willingly risked by being so honest with her; she had to have known that there was a good chance that her words might be taken as a protest against their treatment. The half-Klingon's eyes searched out Janice's partner, Brenda Allen. The weapons specialist was holding Jessica, their child in her lap, and there was no mistaking the relieved look on her face.

Glancing around quickly B'Elanna realized that several people, including Elizabeth and Maria, Christina and Nancy, and Amy and Lee were watching them as well. It didn't take a genius to realize that they all knew, or guessed what Janice was talking to her about. She almost asked the raven haired woman why she had been the one to talk to her instead of Maria, when her eyes fell upon Janice's dark haired child Jessica. Jessica who was only three, and then it made too much sense. All the others had children who were already implanted with the pain inducers; Janice was the only one of the three counselors who would be risking only herself, instead of herself and her child.

B'Elanna still distinctly remembered the day she had found out that her suspicion that the children were used as hostages in addition to their mothers was correct.

_Christine had not been her usual self for a few days, usually she was fairly upbeat, but she had been particularly solemn, even depressed lately. B'Elanna had asked her what was wrong during a quiet moment. _

"_Carol's turning five in a week," Christine had answered bleakly._

_B'Elanna had stared at her, confused; before she could ask anything more, Lisa Stewart had come over and pulled her away. In a low tone, the red-headed former Mountie had informed her tersely, "Five's when the pain inducers are implanted. Fortunately until the children are older, their only activated for five seconds at a time."_

B'Elanna shook her head, pulling herself back to the present. "Thank you," she said in a low voice to Janice, trying to convey deep appreciation for the risk the woman had run to make her aware of what she had been doing. Janice was right, she had been sitting back and letting Seven learn everything, as if the half-Klingon had no need for the same information.

So much for telling Seven that they would both adapt, she had been hanging back and letting the blonde do all the adapting, B'Elanna thought to herself harshly. Her eyes were drawn toward the other side of the room where Seven sat now holding the freshly changed infant. The blonde was watching the half-Klingon with a slight frown upon her face, and B'Elanna didn't know whether or not the blonde's enhanced hearing was good enough for her to have overheard the conversation, or whether Seven was just curious as to what she and Janice were talking about. B'Elanna got up, planning to go over to Seven, apologize for her behavior, and ask the blonde to teach her what she had learned.

"Hey, B'Elanna," Janice's voice made her pause for a moment, "Don't be too hard on yourself, I don't think many of us managed to escape falling into that habit at one time or another. How do you think we knew to look?"

She turned, looked back at the raven haired woman and nodded, her face softening once again in gratitude. It did help to know that others, people she was coming to respect, like Elizabeth and Christina, had done the same. Striding quickly across the open area she gave Seven a self-conscious smile, as she sat down facing her, straddling the bench seat of the table. "Hey," she said softly to the blonde.

Seven raised her optical implant and smirked at the half-Klingon as she replied, "You have come over to learn more about the care of infants?"

B'Elanna had to fight the impulse to squirm, "You heard."

"Yes," Seven replied. "And Lee and Janice have discussed the subject with me previously. As I informed them then, I have very little memory of my own parents relationship, and only was aware of your and Lt. Paris's relationship on Voyager. Thus, I have no standard against which I can form any judgment of the nature of our relationship. I was not even aware of the roles they described to me, until they informed me of them."

"Oh," B'Elanna replied briefly, still considering what Seven had just told her. "Well, I should have been doing more than I have been. I don't want to have that type of relationship, I…" she trailed off, rather confused herself about how easily she had fallen into such an old fashioned stereotypical role.

"Have you ever held an infant before B'Elanna," Seven asked after a long moment of silence.

B'Elanna stared at her for a moment in surprise, and then shook her head slightly at herself. It shouldn't really surprise her anymore that Seven was willing to forgive and move on; it was one of the character traits she admired most in her lover. She could guess that Seven had decided her silence meant the discussion was finished, and it was now time to remedy the stated problem. "No, I haven't. Naomi's really the only child I've ever been around for a long period of time as an adult, and I didn't have any close contact with her."

Seven nodded, "Karen," she addressed Heather's mother who was busy playing with her older child Evelyn. "May B'Elanna hold Heather? I will instruct her in the proper method."

"Of course," replied Karen. A smile formed on her face, and she shifted so that she could watch the proceedings.

B'Elanna recalled most of the discussion that Seven had gotten into with Lee and the others over how to hold a child, and was able to persuade the blonde to skip over most of the lecture. Finally, Seven instructed her to move very close, and once the half-Klingon was standing almost toe to toe, transferred the infant into B'Elanna's arms.

"Expecting her to make a break for it?" asked B'Elanna, amused as Seven stepped back.

"She has become very active in the past week, and this is the best method to ensure her head is supported properly at all times." Seven replied calmly.

Almost as if to helpfully prove Seven's point, Heather choose to stretch at that moment, pressing her head and heels down and almost lifting her entire body, then she relaxed and gurgled. Suddenly, B'Elanna could see the point to Seven's care; it would be very easy to make a mistake if the child chose to do that while changing hands.

This was the first time B'Elanna had seen an infant so close, fascinated she examined the tiny hands and fingers that waved and grasped the air. "I think she's looking for you," she commented to Seven, noting that the child seemed to be looking in the blonde's direction.

"Doubtful, her eyes are not developed enough," answered Seven. "She can only focus on objects eighteen inches away or less."

'Great watch the kid start yelling at the scary looking Klingon,' B'Elanna thought as she tentatively lifted the child and lowered her head. Immediately Heather turned her head and looked up at her, verifying the blonde's words. "Hello there," she tried out softly, finding it somewhat startling to realize that the child hadn't been able to see her face before; she hadn't known that very young children were so near sighted.

Heather stared at her and B'Elanna got the distinct impression that the child was evaluating her, maybe making up her mind whether or not she was interesting or scary. B'Elanna couldn't help but smile at the serious look on the child's face. To the half-Klingon's fascination, the child took in a deep breath and let it out, smacked her mouth open and closed twice, then suddenly smiled up at her sweetly and raised her arms toward B'Elanna's face. Curious as to what the child would do, she lowered her face toward the waving hands.

The warning, "B'Elanna," from Seven came a moment too late; Heather had already grabbed two handfuls of wavy brunette hair.

Reflexively B'Elanna tried to lift her head, only to figure out that the child had an amazingly good grip on her hair. Heather gurgled in delight. "Oh you think this is funny do you?" B'Elanna asked the infant, amused herself at the predicament she found herself in.

Seven's metal wrapped hand appeared in front of her face, fingers waving gently. Heather immediately focused on the new object within her field of vision, and after only a few seconds released the half-Klingon's hair in favor of trying to grasp Seven's fingers.

"Infants are attracted to shiny or brightly colored objects," Seven stated. "I should have warned you that she enjoys grasping hair, I have learned to keep mine out of her reach."

An uneasy quiet descending over the room caused them to look around. It only took a few seconds for them to notice the robot that had just entered the room.

"Brenda Allen and adult hostage, B'Elanna Torres and hostage, you have one minute before you must accompany this unit." It stated.

"I'll take her," Karen came up with Evelyn following her closely.

B'Elanna was busy looking at Seven who was staring at the robot with an odd expression. Hearing Karen's voice the blonde turned back around and watched as B'Elanna handed Heather to her mother, then stared at the half-Klingon's face keenly. "Seven?" B'Elanna asked, confused as to what was going on, and why the blonde was reacting this way. Off in the other corner of the room she could hear Brenda and Janice reassuring their daughter as they left her in Maria's care.

"It is time, I am to be impregnated," Seven stated, her voice calm. Only her stormy blue eyes betrayed that she was not as composed as she appeared to be.

B'Elanna stared at the blonde dumbly, and then looked around only to receive confirming nods from those near them. The half-Klingon didn't doubt that they were right; this would be a procedure whose pattern they were familiar with.

"We must go B'Elanna," Seven tugged on her hand gently.

B'Elanna stared at her frozen, it hadn't really been real up to this point, it had been something that was going to happen in the nebulous future, not now, not today. She wasn't ready to think of herself and Seven as future mothers.

"B'Elanna, I cannot carry you," Seven whispered urgently and gently placed her hands on the half-Klingon's face.

With an initial lurching movement B'Elanna grabbed one of Seven's hands and started walking, joining Brenda Allen and Janice Young who were already standing near the robot.

Her shock lifting, B'Elanna looked curiously at the other couple who were to go with them. There were three other women pregnant at this time, and apparently Seven would not be the only woman joining their ranks, Janice would be as well.

Brenda Allen was as striking looking as her partner, straight black hair, dark brown eyes, high cheekbones and a darker complexion like Maria and B'Elanna's. The half-Klingon had heard that the woman was of Native American descent, but had not talked much to the leader of the second rifle squad.

As they came up Janice held out her arms, and Seven unhesitatingly accepted a brief hug from her. B'Elanna was surprised; she hadn't realized Seven and Janice were so close. "Don't worry we will all be sedated for the entire procedure," she reassured them.

B'Elanna nodded to her, letting out a relieved breath; all types of nightmarish scenarios had been running through her mind ever since she realized what was going on.

The robot began moving and the two couples followed it out the double doors.


	19. With Child 2

**Nine Months – With Child 2**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Warning: Violence and emotional distress disclaimer. This story deals with captivity, please be advised that punishments are described that deal with technically induced physical pain. This chapter deals with the result of such use on children in a non-graphic manner.

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History:

Summary: Seven and B'Elanna come to terms with Seven's pregnancy.

* * *

Chapter 25 – Stardate 52839.09 (Nov 3, 2375 6:30am)

Standing silently in formation, their weapons and gear stacked along the left wall, the women waited in their black tactical suits in Alpha Squadron's training hall. B'Elanna, who was standing with rifle squad one, was going on her first real mission, and didn't know whether or not she was more excited or concerned at the prospect.

A training robot had come into their bedroom approximately ninety minutes ago, and wakened her and Seven. It informed them that B'Elanna had an hour to prepare for a mission and she would return in approximately twelve hours. Then it had left their quarters as abruptly as it appeared.

Slim as ever, and as yet, showing no signs of her pregnancy, Seven had elected to remain awake and join the brunette in her bath. Before B'Elanna had left, the blonde had instructed her in a severe voice, "You will ensure that you are not injured, B'Elanna." and then kissed her passionately.

Motion to the right of her, distracted B'Elanna from her thoughts of earlier. Elizabeth Janeway was striding along the right side of the formation toward its front. The half-Klingon guessed the unit leader had come in from the doors at the back of the room, the ones that lead to the briefing area and classrooms.

When the russet haired, grey-eyed woman reached the front of the formation she paused for a moment, her eyes running over them. "As you already know we are to go on a mission today. We do not know whether we are facing multiple units or a single unit, and have been given no information on the battle location. Communications and Electronics Specialists, we will be counting on you today. We will need as much information as soon as you can provide it. Everyone stay on your toes and keep sharp, and keep an eye out for each other."

So far this was just like a training mission, and B'Elanna was anticipating the order to move out that usually came after Elizabeth's briefing. Instead, the doors at the end of the hall that led to the outside opened and a robot entered. Elizabeth turned sharply and moved to the right a few steps before facing the formation once again.

The robot stopped at the place Elizabeth had just vacated and began speaking. "This unit will now inform you of possible infractions during this mission and their results. No discussions or attempts at escape will be made. You will obey the designated unit and rifle squad leaders. You will obey any directive given to you by one of the instructional units. Any infraction will result in a corrective action upon your hostage or hostages."

So far the normal spiel, B'Elanna thought, then it continued, "As a reminder human females can withstand between six to ten corrective actions at once before sustaining permanent damage. Female children between five and eleven years can withstand four to seven corrective actions before sustaining permanent damage. Pregnant females can withstand three to four corrective actions before chance of aborting the fetus rises above fifty percent, at seven corrective actions the chance is one hundred percent. Any permanently damaged hostage will be terminated. Any one of you without a surviving hostage will be terminated."

B'Elanna felt a chill sensation in her stomach. As always, just when things had been going peacefully for a few days, and she was tempted to relax enough to almost forget the constant danger Seven was in; she was forcibly reminded of their true situation. What the robot had just related was the most specific information she had heard about exactly how many of the corrective actions their hostages could survive. Of course it was also her first actual mission; from Elizabeth's action, B'Elanna could guess that the speech was standard procedure.

She was surprised that no one had ever mentioned this information before, but glancing at the tense, pale faces around her, she immediately guessed that it simply wasn't a topic they wanted to think or talk about. Or they might have assumed that she already knew. Their captor or captors weren't popular topics of conversation, it was too frighteningly easy to step over the invisible line that had been drawn, and incur a punishment for their hostages. And that was something that none of them wanted to happen.

The robot did not say anything further and B'Elanna wondered what would happen next, she had asked Christina once how they got to their mission sites. The Squad secondary leader had informed her that sometimes they used a large transport shuttle; sometimes they were transported into a large bay within some type of ship. Feeling the tingle of a transporter beam for the first time in eight months she waited impatiently for the transport to finish.

Bare metallic walls, it reminded her strongly of the cell she had first found herself in when she was first captured. Looking around at the walls she could see no obvious opening, only ventilation duct openings approximately thirty feet up the walls. Otherwise the room was bare except for the women and their gear.

* * *

Chapter 26 – Stardate 52840.11 (Nov 3, 2375 3:26pm)

Failure, the taste of it had seldom been as bitter for B'Elanna as it was today. There had been four other units on the flat, marshy, humid, bug infested, practically coverless location they had been set down in to fight. Elizabeth had reminded them, and in the case of B'Elanna told her, that all such past battles had been ones where every unit fought for themselves. So the best thing they could do would be to take on one unit at a time, but became rapidly apparent as soon as they engaged the first unit that this mission would not be like the previous ones. Instead of only thinking of their own unit, all four units had coordinated to fight against them.

Three of the enemy units had been a motley collection of Delta Quadrant natives, the third had been a unit of Kazon males. B'Elanna hadn't been sure what sect they belonged to, she had never paid much attention to the fine details of the Kazon, only despised them for attacking Voyager so many times that first year. Thankfully, every unit's weapons had been modified so that they could only stun, not kill. As any of the combatants fell, they were quickly transported out, presumably for medical treatment.

In the end, though they had fought fiercely, and used what little cover there was to their advantage, the superior numbers of their enemies had finally overwhelmed them. B'Elanna had been among the last thirty or so to fall, she woke still covered in muck, on the hard floor of the same metal walled bay they had first transported into. Gingerly rising she checked herself for any injuries and was relieved to find none, either she had not been injured, or she had already been treated.

The other women of Alpha squad were sitting or standing about in small groups, the cavernous bay which should have echoed with sound was strangely quiet. Looking around, she spotted her favorite fellow Communications Specialist, Sabrina sitting with her back pressed against a wall. The two of them had talked and joked around with each other enough that B'Elanna considered the woman to be a good friend.

"What's going on, why is everyone so quiet?" B'Elanna asked as she came up to Sabrina.

The dark skinned woman looked up at her question, and the half-Klingon was dismayed at the despondence in evidence on the usually smiling face. Dark brown eyes met hers, the woman's skin usually a warm mocha, had a dull cast to it that alarmed B'Elanna. She made as if to speak then paused, to B'Elanna's surprise she reached up and placed her hand over B'Elanna's mouth for a second, then removed it, looking at her solemnly.

B'Elanna clamped her mouth shut and nodded silently, understanding that she wasn't to blurt out something she, or Seven, would regret.

"More often than not, there is a punishment for loosing." Sabrina stated quietly.

B'Elanna gritted her teeth together against the protest that so desperately wanted to be said. Breathing deeply in her agitation, B'Elanna joined the dark skinned woman, sitting down beside her. What exactly did their captor or captors want, it had been four against one, her mind protested. 'To win obviously,' she answered herself silently.

More and more she was becoming certain that this was all some type of game that was being played with them as the pieces. Team against team, only today the other teams had decided to defeat them first before most likely starting in on each other. B'Elanna knew from what had been said about past missions that both Alpha and Beta Squads usually completed these missions successfully. If she was right then it would make sense that the other units had decided to take them out first.

Question was, were the other units prisoners like themselves? Or competing for something else, like money? Was anyone else being played with, and manipulated like they were? Or had they just gotten some psycho competitor. Not that she could ever verbalize any of her questions; any whisper of such sentiment would certainly be counted as an infraction against their captor's rules.

Looking around she now understood why everyone was silent and depressed. "Padma is three right?" she asked Sabrina in a low whisper, not wanting to be insensitive to the women around her that she knew had older children.

Sabrina nodded, her eyes acknowledging that yes, at least that was something to be thankful for. Then she went back to staring at the floor silently.

B'Elanna watched her for a moment longer, knowing that her friend adored her partner Anuyha and their child, Padma. Unlike B'Elanna and Seven, before they were captured Sabrina and Anuyha were both aware they were homosexual, and had been in same sex relationships. Sabrina had been 'out' as she called it, which B'Elanna had learned meant that she openly acknowledged her sexual orientation, but Anuyha had not.

Even though they had lived in the United States for several years and Anuyha had been born there, her family was very traditionally Indian. Anuyha had been born to her parent's late in their lives, after they had given up hope of ever having a child. Her name even reflected this, meaning something unexpected but pleasant and valued. Anuyha knew that she was attracted to other women, but had hidden it, not wanting to hurt her parents or their hope for grandchildren. She had been planning a wedding to a kind and handsome young man, whose family were close friends with her parents, when she had been taken.

Sabrina, unlike herself, had been able to keep her temper and a quiet tongue after being subjected to the typical punishment session. From what her friend had revealed, Anuyha had been very frightened at first, devastated at learning that her family was long since dead, and had looked to Sabrina, who was older, for reassurance and comfort. It had only taken them a few weeks to realize they were attracted to one another, and they had been lovers from that point on. Now, one had only to see the way Anuyha's face lit up when she saw Sabrina in the evenings, to know that Sabrina's love and adoration of the Indian woman were returned in full measure.

B'Elanna's thoughts of her friend and her friend's relationship, brought the half-Klingon full circle to her own relationship with Seven, and her emotions for the blonde. She was pretty sure that she loved the former Borg. B'Elanna shook her head, staring at the smooth metal of the bay deck, she had no idea if they were even moving, she couldn't hear an engine, she couldn't even feel a vibration, as she had been able to almost anywhere on Voyager. 'Voyager,' she thought, 'if anyone had told me there that I would fall in love with Seven of Nine I would have either decked them or fallen down in laughter.'

Cold, dispassionate, remote, arrogant as hell, oh yes the blonde could certainly be all of those. Yet, she was also very passionate, tender, and loving, she could even do a passable humble for a few minutes, if the occasion really called for it. B'Elanna had to be honest with herself, the reason she had fallen for Seven was because the blonde was all of those things. Seven challenged her, she was intelligent, strong, proud, and both the Klingon, and the human, in B'Elanna found her attractive.

A transporter beam interrupted her thoughts, and the next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor of the Squad's training hall. There were a few moments of confusion until Elizabeth called out, "Form up." In seconds they found their places, and stood apprehensively waiting to see what would come next. B'Elanna noticed that Elizabeth was standing off to one side of the formation, instead of in the center, indicating that the Squad leader expected a robot to appear and address them.

As before the insectoid machine halted at the front of the formation, "Alpha Squad you failed to complete your mission. Failing to carry out orders given by a training unit is an infraction. Two infractions have been incurred; corrective actions will take place now."

B'Elanna gritted her teeth together and locked her muscles into place, willing herself not to move, not to betray the rage she felt, the desire to smash the emotionless Ha'DIbaH machine standing in front of them into a smoking ruin.

Finally, after what seemed an agonizing eternity, the robot continued, "Training will resume tomorrow. You are now permitted to go to your hostages in the community room." Then it turned and left.

Looking around numbly, she saw the sick horror she was feeling reflected on the faces around her.

"Breathe, get it together, they don't need our anger, fear or regret. Everyone, especially the children are going to be upset, we don't need to be adding to it. Clean and store your tactical suits, and as soon as you're calm you can leave." Elizabeth said in a strained voice, her face pale and tense.

Amy Lewis, who was in formation in front of B'Elanna, turned around, and the half-Klingon couldn't help but notice the tears running down the older woman's face. The sight shocked her; Amy was usually one of the calmest people in the unit. Then she remembered that Amy and Lee's children were seven and five years old, both of the young girls had pain inducers.

Her teeth ground together, keeping the curses that she wanted to utter locked inside. 'Breathe', she reminded herself, no one needed her anger, and Seven certainly didn't need it. Dropping to her knees she placed her hands together as Tuvok had taught her and spent a few seconds in meditation before standing up, and heading towards the area where they cleaned and stored the armor, along with several of the other women. The training hall was empting rapidly; everyone seemed to be regaining a measure of control over their emotions at about the same time.

It only took a few seconds to walk through the sonic cleaner and then a minute or two more to strip off the tactical suit and store it correctly. That task done she hurried toward the common room at a quick jog, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sabrina come up beside her and then keep pace with her. In front of them were Elizabeth and Christina. Elizabeth reached the door first and opened it.

Noise assaulted them, children screaming, or wailing less stridently, in between the bursts of distress, there was the continual lower sound of sobbing. B'Elanna's feet carried her onward, though it seemed for a moment as if her brain had shut down. In small groups on the floor, mothers held their children, trying to calm them. Her fellow unit members were joining their families, kneeling and embracing their lover and children.

Looking around the half-Klingon searched for a familiar blonde head, finally spotting Seven over in one corner. Karen was sitting beside the blonde holding the infant Heather. Evelyn, Karen's eldest, was leaning against her mother's side. The former Borg was holding Elizabeth's eldest child Mary, and Christina's eldest child Carol. Sitting between the two women were Elizabeth's and Christina's youngest children Ruth and Rebecca.

Sabrina split off joining Anuyha and Padma, B'Elanna, Elizabeth and Christina crossed over to Seven and Karen. Lisa came running up from behind B'Elanna just as they came up to the two blondes seated on the floor, and promptly sat down and wrapped one arm around Karen and pulled Evelyn into her lap.

"Seven?" asked Elizabeth with concern as she knelt, "How did you get the kids? Where are Maria and Nancy?"

"Carmen Ward began having contractions seven minutes, forty seconds ago. Maria, Nancy and Terrie Rivas went with her to the delivery room to examine her. I believe they were uncertain whether or not she was beginning labor or having Braxton Hicks contractions." Seven replied as she let go of Mary and Carol who promptly went into Elizabeth and Christina's arms, followed by their younger sisters. She watched the children her eyes a stormy bluish grey. B'Elanna could tell, from the tension in her body and face, that she was upset. Not that B'Elanna was surprised; she just wished everyone would move so she could hold Seven and ask how she was doing.

B'Elanna was confused at the mention of Terrie Rivas until she remembered the woman was a nurse-midwife.

"She's only seven months pregnant, isn't she?" asked Christina.

Seven nodded, "Yes, the child will be sixty-five days early if she is in actual labor."

"Thanks for taking care of them Seven," said Elizabeth gratefully. Christina quickly followed with her own thanks.

"Could someone move just a bit so I can get to Seven please," B'Elanna finally asked, her patience exhausted.

With murmured "Sorry," Elizabeth and Christina shifted so the half-Klingon could finally kneel beside her lover and pull her into a tight hug.

"Are you alright," B'Elanna asked her face buried in Seven's honey blond hair.

Seven didn't respond for a moment, "I am functioning," she finally answered, her head tucked into the hollow between B'Elanna's neck and shoulder.

B'Elanna nodded; it wasn't as if she expected Seven to be feeling fine after what had just happened. There were around two hundred children in the room, of that she would guess that seventy or so were five or older. She knew that she would have been terrified as a child if she had felt pain like that, no matter how long it was for. Not to mention that all the children would have found it frightening to see their mothers fall down and obviously be in pain. The half-Klingon held Seven tighter for a moment; she had found it overwhelming to walk in this room, the noise, the terror and fright of the children. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for Seven.

"You are permitted to go to your quarters," the flat voice of a robot echoed above the din in the room.

Seven stiffened in her arms at the sound, and B'Elanna looked around surprised, repressing a growl. She hadn't noticed the robot enter the room, her back was to the door.

"If you need assistance stay, otherwise it will be best if we get the children out of this room for awhile and let them calm down," Lee's voice was raised to carry over the noise.

"Is it alright for me to go Elizabeth?" asked Christina a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yea, go ahead," Elizabeth answered her, understanding in her eyes.

"Want to go back to our quarters and wait for Mommy?" Christina asked her two quietly. Silent but empathetic nods answered her. Christina stood, carrying both children easily and moved towards the doors.

"You need to check on everyone?" Lisa asked the unit leader, "We can watch Mary and Ruth for you for a bit if you need us to." As if to dispute her words, Heather who had been fussy but quiet, choose that moment to begin crying. From the mess on the infant's face B'Elanna could guess that Karen had probably just managed to quiet her before the half-Klingon had arrived.

Seven pulled back from B'Elanna, "I am also willing to care for them while you do your duties Elizabeth."

"You sure Seven," Karen asked before anyone else could say anything, a hopeful look on her face as she rocked Heather.

B'Elanna released Seven so she could face the other woman, "Yes," she replied certainly, raising her voice over the infants rising screams.

"I'd rather we got the children out of here," Karen said. Lisa nodded, looking almost as distressed, as she looked at Heather, as the infant was sounding.

"You guys ok with Seven?" Elizabeth asked her two.

"Yes," the two chorused quickly.

B'Elanna couldn't blame them; Heather had a good set of lungs on her, and was obviously very unhappy about something. Hopefully the infant was only hungry or needed her diaper changed; she had noticed that Heather was a quiet child most of the time except in those two cases.

Unhesitatingly, the two girls scrambled back to Seven. Ruth was marginally quicker than her sister, and managed to claim what was obviously a favored spot on the blonde's lap. Mary, who had intended to reclaim her prior spot, stared at her younger sister who was resting her head on Seven's chest and looking at her rather smugly, and begin to pout. Seven held out her hand and Mary took it, allowing Seven to pull her down to sit beside the blonde with Seven's arm wrapped around her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Elizabeth commented as Lisa and Karen left with Heather and Evelyn. After receiving nods of acknowledgement from them, the squad leader rose and began making her way around to the couples that remained in the room.

B'Elanna sat down and watched Seven interact with the two young girls. She hadn't realized that the blonde had gotten to be so adept at taking care of children, nor had she known how close Seven had become to these two. Oh, some of her fellow unit members had mentioned that their partners were surprised at how Seven was proving to be such a natural with children, but she hadn't really had the opportunity to really observe the blonde interacting with any of the older children before. Watching the three of them it was obvious that the two girls were comfortable with Seven, and that the blonde was at equally at ease with them.

When Elizabeth came back with Maria about twenty or so minutes later the community room was almost empty. Both Mary and Ruth paused to hug Seven goodbye, before running to Maria.

"Carmen is in labor, the child will be a bit premature, but at seven months she should be just fine." Maria informed them. "Nancy and Terrie expect it to be a fairly quick birth, maybe only four to five hours."

B'Elanna stood up and offered a helping hand to Seven who had been seated on the floor for quite some time. Seven's eyes had widened at Maria's words, "Four to five hours is considered a rapid birth? What is the standard time frame for the process?"

"Well, Mary took six hours, not long for a first child, and Ruth took five. Once they are born and placed in your arms for the first time, you'll know it was all worth it." Maria smiled.

Seven looked at Mary and Ruth for a moment and nodded, accepting the statement.

A commotion at the door drew their attention. Linda Smith, from rifle squad one, and Patricia O'Mally entered the common room. Their three year old Brigid, looking very scared and confused, trailed behind them crying. Patricia was also seven months pregnant, and B'Elanna remembered someone saying something about Patricia and Carmen having been impregnated on the same day, like Seven and Janice. The red-headed woman was clutching her protruding stomach with one hand, and hanging on tightly to Linda with the other.

"Madre Dios, what has happened," asked Maria hurrying over to them.

"I let my temper get the better of me," commented Patricia, looking extremely worried.

"She got mad and said something to the unit in our quarters," Linda explained tersely. "She fell, and afterward she realized she was having contractions."

"Ok, let's get her to the delivery room, Nancy and Terrie are there with Carmen." Maria took Patricia's other arm. Looking over her shoulder at the couple's daughter she asked softly, "Brigid, would you like to stay with Mary and Ruth?"

"Honey, stay with Elizabeth, Mary and Ruth for a bit, while I take Mother to see Nancy ok?" Linda instructed her daughter in a reassuring tone.

Elizabeth knelt and held out a hand toward the frightened girl, who came over silently to her. The girl watched as her mothers and Maria entered the doors leading to the delivery room.

B'Elanna had watched all this silently, feeling particularly helpless and guilty, even though she was certain they had done all they could today, there had just been too many of them, and retreat hadn't been an option.

"The bad thing hurt Mommy," Brigid whispered.

B'Elanna could see Elizabeth's jaw tighten for a moment, it wasn't as if she could actually agree with the child, or at least she couldn't verbalize her agreement. "Your mother will be alright, Nancy and Terrie will take care of her." she said instead.

Thank goodness the children weren't held accountable for their actions yet, no one was certain at what age they would be, just that none of the children were right now. Glancing over at Seven, she realized with a jolt how upset her lover was, it wasn't that obvious, but she could tell from the way the blonde was standing, the tenseness in her body and the severe look on her face.

"Seven?" she whispered in the blonde's ear, concerned.

Seven turned her head and looked at her, and now B'Elanna could see the anger in her blue eyes. Seven stared at her for a moment, and the half-Klingon wondered, with a sinking feeling in her chest, if the blonde was angry with her. But then the former Borg's countenance softened, and she wrapped her arms around B'Elanna and buried her face against her chest.

"You two go take a warm bath together or something, I've got this," Elizabeth said to them understandingly.

"You sure?" questioned B'Elanna not wanting to leave the other woman alone with three children to reassure.

Elizabeth nodded, "Don't make me order you," she grinned.

"Thanks," B'Elanna replied gratefully, she was beginning to think that the stresses of the day were overwhelming Seven's control. She suspected that the blonde had held in her own distress for most of the day, first because of Mary and Carol, then because Mary and Ruth had needed her reassurance. Now the half-Klingon suspected it was all catching up, she knew she was exhausted, after fighting for several hours, and then the emotional horror of the afternoon. She suspected Seven wasn't feeling much better.

They walked slowly back to their quarters, arm in arm, each unwilling to be without the other's support. Seven slowed as they walked by the robot unit in their quarters, and B'Elanna noted with alarm the increased tension in her body, and the way the blonde was staring fixedly at the carpet. Suddenly fearful that Seven was going to lash out, she stepped quickly between the blonde and the machine.

"Don't please," she pleaded with her, dreading the thought of Seven being punished.

Seven stared at her, her face taunt and set, finally the blonde looked away abruptly and nodded.

B'Elanna sighed, relieved, and led the silent woman to the bath room. Breathing easier now that they were away from the provocation of the robot, she began filling the tub. Seven was standing where the half-Klingon had released her, staring at the wall, her face betraying the distress she was feeling.

"I'm sorry, we tried… they cooperated and came against us first…" B'Elanna trailed off, feeling horrible, remembering once again the moment she had walked into the community room, the screaming and crying of the children. She stared down at the floor, within moments Seven's hands were on her face lifting it gently.

"You would not do anything less than all you could, B'Elanna," Seven reassured her before pulling her head down for a long kiss.

When their lips parted, B'Elanna stared down at Seven, thinking how beautiful she was, and of her thoughts before the fighting had started. "I love you," she said in a low, intent voice.

Seven's blue eyes widened, met the half-Klingon's brown ones steadfastly, "I believe that I love you as well, B'Elanna."


	20. Last Day 1

Nine Months – Last Day 1

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History:

Summary: The last day of their captivity.

* * *

Chapter 27 – Stardate 52915.63 (Dec 1, 2375 5:00am)

Her eyes snapped open; listening silently she searched for the noise that had awoken her. B'Elanna sat up looking toward the entryway to the bedroom; there was a glint of light on metal, and then an emotionless voice.

"You have one hour to report to the Alpha Squad training hall for today's mission."

The message delivered and received it left. The slight sound, of its legs on the carpet, informed B'Elanna of what she had heard that woke her. She looked down beside her at the open blue eyes of her lover. They stared at each other solemnly, now all too painfully aware of how this day could end. It had been almost a month since the last unsuccessful mission, the emotional turmoil and pain of the unit wide punishment, and the resulting admissions of their love for one another.

Their declarations had resulted in some significant changes, mostly internal ones. They were more certain of each other, more confident that they would remain together no matter what the future brought. The past eight months had taught them that they could unquestionably depend on one another, now there was an added emotional surety to that trust.

"I love you," Seven whispered as she cupped one hand behind B'Elanna's head and pulled the half-Klingon down for a kiss.

When they parted B'Elanna whispered back, "And I love you. I promise you that I will..."

Seven's finger on her lips silenced her, "Yes," she replied simply, looking steadily into the half-Klingon's brown eyes.

"Yes?" B'Elanna's voice was husky with the emotions that were suddenly upwelling inside her.

"Yes," replied the blonde serenely, her blue eyes shining with conviction.

A tremble ran through the half-Klingon's body, before she realized it two tears ran down her face and splashed upon the bare skin of Seven's chest. She wasn't certain about all the questions Seven had just replied to, but she knew that it included at the least, yes, I trust you, yes, I know you will do your best. She wasn't certain why the plainly spoken declaration affected her so strongly; perhaps it was simply because no one had ever given her such unconditional trust, or had such unqualified faith in her before. More likely it was both of those reasons, along with the immediate stress she had felt the moment the robot had entered and made its announcement.

She buried her face in the blonde's chest, breathing deeply of the reassuring scent of her lover. 'No wonder the kids compete for who gets to be held by her,' she thought irreverently as she rested against the soft bosom of her lover, and felt Seven's arms wrap around her back. Within a minute or so the emotions that caused her to react so strongly subsided, and unhappily she pulled away from the comfort of Seven's body.

"I need to go bathe," she explained regretfully.

Seven nodded slowly, examining her face curiously, "I will bathe with you."

They took the opportunity to comfort one another during the bath, soaping each other, taking the opportunity to connect through touch, trying to forget for a moment the reality of the day.

* * *

Chapter 28 – Stardate 52916.4 (Dec 1, 2375 11:43am)

Thankfully, this time they had not been dropped in a marsh, instead rugged mountainous terrain surrounded them, affording them ample cover for their preferred tactics. Elizabeth favored using concealment and surprise as much as possible, as opposed to what she termed scream and jump frontal assaults. Since they frequently faced more than one unit during these missions, they could not afford to loose people over the course of the day.

B'Elanna had been assigned, as usual, to rifle squad one. Currently they were lying prone on a ledge watching the movements of what appeared to be the same Kazon unit they had faced the previous month. The half-Klingon's eyes were fixed upon what appeared to be the Kazon's communication's specialist. To her expert eye he didn't seem very sure or knowledgeable of his equipment, it was one of the reasons they were letting this small scout group get so close. His incompetence meant that B'Elanna didn't even have to try very hard to keep her squad hidden.

Watching him the glimmer of an audacious idea formed in the half-Klingon's mind. The Kazon's equipment appeared to be very similar to her own, which meant that if they could capture him without anyone noticing she could break into their enemy's communications network. From there she could do anything from keeping track of their movements, injecting erroneous information, and maybe even set up a feedback loop that would disable all the electronics gear connected to their enemy's network.

The trick would be to manage to capture him without him alerting the others, knocking him unconscious which would result in him being transported out, or closing his link to his network. Thankfully, the Kazon were not wearing helmets, which meant they weren't using built in communication devices like B'Elanna's unit. B'Elanna could only assume that the Kazon had forgone helmets because of fear of being seen as weak if they wore them. Instead the Kazon used handheld communications units. Unfortunately for the Kazon, their focus on not being perceived as weak meant that B'Elanna's idea just might have a chance of working.

Knowing full well that her helmet prevented the sound of her voice from carrying, she said, "Amy," and paused. "See their communication's specialist, how he keeps falling behind and fiddling with his equipment. Do you think we could manage to capture him? I had a thought about what I could do with his equipment if we can grab him before he shuts down his link."

"What type of thought?" came back the reply from Amy.

"Feedback surge," was all she needed to say, Amy was more than capable of understanding the implications.

"Oh I like those types of thoughts," Amy commented approvingly.

The next communication from Amy was for all of rifle squad one, "Linda, see their communications specialist. Do you think you could lead a group of three or so and capture him without alerting the others?"

B'Elanna understood why Linda had been asked, before being captured she had been a teacher of hand to hand combat techniques, though she called it martial arts. Linda took a few minutes to examine the Kazon they were referring to, and the terrain around them, "Yes, it can be done. We will need some luck though, if he decides to catch up before we get into position it won't be safe to capture him. I'd like Lisa and Barbara to help please."

B'Elanna nodded in approval, Linda was their hand to hand expert, but Lisa and Barbara were not too far behind her in proficiency. Lisa Stewart, the former Mountie, and Barbara Miller, a former U.S. Marine recruit instructor, were Linda's assistants when she taught the unit in hand to hand combat.

"Ok let me inform Elizabeth and Christina and get their input." Amy acknowledged. About a minute later she ordered, "Ok Linda, Lisa and Barbara we have the go ahead. We will take up covering positions while you three capture the target."

Everyone watched tensely as the three women carefully moved from cover to cover, and took up positions near the Kazon, who was falling further and further behind his comrades as he angrily pounded on his equipment. B'Elanna almost felt sympathetic towards him as the three women grabbed him, adeptly wrestled him to the ground, slapped a gag in his mouth, and bound him hand, knee and foot. It took them perhaps just over a minute to secure him.

Watching the other Kazon disappear over a rise, B'Elanna could only shake her head at how easy the Kazon were making this for them. They had just allowed one of the most important team members fall behind, and didn't even seem to notice. She had always known that one of the biggest weaknesses of the Kazon was their 'do it right or die' mentality. Apparently it was so conditioned into them that no matter how tactically important this particular Kazon was, they weren't going to make an effort to assist or even check on him.

Three more minutes later and the three women appeared, Linda and Lisa carrying their struggling captive by his shoulders and feet so that he didn't have any opportunity to make a sound. B'Elanna lost no time accessing his equipment and giving a thumbs up to Amy as she verified that not only was it still active but that no alarm had been raised.

"Rifle Squad One," she waited until the requested channel was up, "Ok what did you want me to do, it's up and… Oh, look what we have here, this isn't just connected to the Kazon's equipment, their cooperating again, and it's connected to the other unit's communications network as well. They've connected them all together."

Amy came over to her and examined the Kazon's equipment, "Your right, Fortuna's definitely smiling upon us today."

"Fortuna, and Kazon upbringing," B'Elanna agreed.

There was a moment of silence, "Elizabeth says that if you can set up a feedback and disable all their equipment to do it."

B'Elanna had already been working out how to accomplish exactly how to do that, so it was just a matter of implementing it when she got the go ahead. When her equipment suddenly started registering the enemies' locations, she knew she had succeeded. Without their electronics they could no longer mask themselves.

"Congratulations Rifle Squad One," Elizabeth's voice came over the unit channel. "The enemies' communications and electronics equipment has been disabled; we are now the only ones able to move without detection. Everyone regroup at this location, oh and bring your captive with you Rifle Squad One."

"You heard her, let's move out," Amy ordered.

It took them fifteen minutes to make it to the rendezvous Elizabeth had indicated. Bringing the captive forward they sat the impotently glaring male down on the ground before Elizabeth and Christina. "Take off his gag," Elizabeth directed them. She watched as Linda pulled off the adhesive tape covering the Kazon's mouth, she raised the faceplate of her helmet, and then held out a water bottle and shook it slightly. "Drink?" she offered him.

Staring up into her face he hissed, "Federation, my First Maje will still defeat you."

"I'm not of the Federation," Elizabeth informed him calmly.

He eyed her with hatred then a nasty smile covered his face, "My Maje says you are slaves."

Everyone tensed uncomfortably; but Elizabeth only shrugged, unconcerned with his attempt to anger her, "You might say that."

It was obvious that she had surprised him, "Why do you fight if you are slaves." He tried to hide his interest, but it was obvious that he was curious about them.

Elizabeth stared at him, considering what she could say, "Why do your women fight?"

He straightened proudly, "Our women do not have to fight, we protect them, unlike your own men."

"I misspoke," Elizabeth commented, "When are your women at their most dangerous?"

He frowned, "If their children are in danger, of course, but we do not allow that to happen."

Elizabeth smiled, "Good for you. So I guess you won't give us any information about your unit or the other units? Not that we need it really…" she trailed off.

"You will not get any information from me," he snarled.

"Alright, I suspected you would say that. Guess it's time to send you back up to your ship, don't worry this won't hurt…much at least." Elizabeth said as she aimed her rifle at him.

"You did not answer my question," he demanded.

"Yes I did actually," she replied, hesitating.

His eyes widened, "You fight because the one who holds you has your children."

"You will not speak to the captive further." The emotionless voice of a robot ordered them over their helmet communications.

Elizabeth replied, "Understood."

The captive Kazon who had heard all of this, stared at them, and one could almost see the thoughts turning in his mind. Elizabeth returned his stare levelly, and then stunned him. His unconscious body disappeared a moment later.

Elizabeth stared for a moment longer at where he had laid then shook herself, "Ok we now know that we are facing five other units, unfortunately for them they no longer have the ability to mask themselves, and fortunately for us we now know exactly where they are and what they are doing."

Chapter 29 – Stardate 52919.95 (Dec 1, 2375 04:33pm)

B'Elanna walked through the open door to the community room with Sabrina and Linda. Still feeling wound up from the unit's victory, she looked around for Seven, eager to tell the blonde about the mission. She kept reminding herself that she didn't want to brag, and wasn't going to brag. She just wanted Seven to know what she had accomplished today. That she had helped keep everyone safe, that she had kept Seven safe.

Seven was sitting at a table with Carmen, Patricia, Karen and Janice. Carmen and Patricia were holding the unit's two newest arrivals, Rachael and Anna, who despite their early arrival the month before, were both thriving, while Janice was holding Karen's youngest. Seven was listening closely to something Patricia was saying until she caught sight of B'Elanna then a smile formed and she focused her attention on the half-Klingon as she strode quickly across the room.

B'Elanna nodded to the other women at the table, but her eyes were focused on Seven admiring how the blonde looked in the royal blue shirt and white pants she was wearing. Leaning down she meant to give Seven a quick kiss, but feeling the soft full lips under hers, and scenting her lover's distinctive fragrance, she found herself deepening it and growling softly.

When they parted B'Elanna wasn't really aware of the surprised looks she was getting from the other women, she was only aware of Seven's darkening blue eyes as they met hers. The blonde inhaled sharply, as her eyes searched B'Elanna's brown ones, "We were informed of your success." she stated, after a seconds pause.

B'Elanna flushed slightly with both pleasure and a touch of embarrassment as she became aware of the other women at the table looking at them curiously.

Before she could say anything Seven stood, "Thank you for the information," she said to the women. She turned back to the half-Klingon "I would like to return to our quarters B'Elanna."

B'Elanna nodded slightly confused, but more than willing to go along with Seven. The kiss had aroused her, and certain parts of her body were definitely eager at the thought of getting behind closed doors. She completely missed the signs of mirth and amusement on the other women's faces as the two of them left.

As soon as they entered their quarters Seven asked, "Are you experiencing bloodlust B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna paused, her hand on Seven's arm, she had been about to pull the blonde into an embrace but the question stopped her cold. Staring at the blonde and thinking about her on actions and reactions, she dropped her hand and took a step backwards. "Oh, Seven I'm sorry, I didn't even realize," she started apologizing.

Seven raised a metallic brow at her, "Why are you apologizing? I merely wished to know if I was correct. You are part Klingon B'Elanna, there is no reason for you to apologize. You have just succeeded in battle, it is natural for you to react in this manner."

"It doesn't bother you?" stammered out B'Elanna staring down at the blonde.

"No," replied Seven amused, "B'Elanna you are aroused and excited, I am in no way bothered by either." The smile faded, replaced by a more intent look, "I wish for us to make love now." The blonde stepped up against her and pulled her head down, and began nipping and kissing her lips. The blonde pulled back long enough to stare into B'Elanna's brown eyes hungrily. Seven growled, "Make my blood boil for you," and then bit the half-Klingon's cheek lightly.

B'Elanna groaned in desire, both at the words and action. "Hold on to my shoulders," she growled. When Seven obeyed she grasped the blonds' hips and lifted her, "legs around my waist."

Seven moaned B'Elanna's name in longing as she wrapped her legs around the half-Klingon's waist, responding to the intimate contact.

Her hands supporting the blondes' weight, B'Elanna strode through the room to their bedroom, intent on following her lover's order.


	21. Last Day 2

Nine Months – Last Day 2

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/03/06

Summary: The last day of their captivity.

* * *

Chapter 30 – Stardate 52916.47 (Dec 1, 2375 12:18pm - Location: Ilanar Law Enforcement Interdictor Starship)

The bridge of the ship was circular; insectoid looking aliens, strongly resembling in their body structure the praying mantis of Earth, manned various stations around its edge. The resemblance to the praying mantis was only in their form, for they were a very old and advanced civilization. They were silicon instead of carbon based life forms, and their exoskeletons glittered in the light, making them look like living sculptures of crystal. One larger alien stood still in the center observing the activity going on around him.

"Inspector Orayh," the tense voice of the communications specialist Payh caught the Ilanar officer's attention. "Sir, I believe you should hear this conversation I picked up from the probe following the human unit."

Without asking further permission the younger male handed his superior his headset, obviously agitated.

The Inspector was not pleased, but he took the headset never the less and listened, curious as to what had the younger male so upset. Twenty seconds later the sound of his primary legs thumping the deck plating in anger was heard, startling all the technicians. Rearing up he ordered, "All ships and operatives pull back immediately to covert surveillance distance. We have a hostage situation with one of the units."

He paced slowly around the bridge for a moment, then stopped, apparently coming to a decision, "Communications Specialist Wruayh contact headquarters, we don't have the people or ships we need to handle this situation."

* * *

Chapter 31 – Stardate 52916.75 (Dec 1, 2375 2:45pm - Location: Ilanar Law Enforcement Interdictor Starship)

"Senior Inspector Cryayh," Inspector Orayh greeted the elder Ilanar with relief.

"Inspector Orayh," the Senior Inspector replied, "May I hear this communication you intercepted."

"Of course, Sir, right over here," the Inspector led him to the communications specialist's console.

The Senior Inspector rubbed his forelegs together in agitation after listening to the recorded conversation. "Mahaea! I knew Kryayh had no respect for our laws, but to force mothers to fight to protect their children." His primary legs thumped the deck angrily, and then he went silent for a moment. "We have located Kryayh's ship and have Praha class Interdictors in place to track him. Once we have the location where these humans are being held we will set up surveillance until we have an understanding of the situation. Then we will move in and free them. We will coordinate the arrests of all those involved in these 'games' to take place at the same time." He paused, "We are certain that none of the other participants in these games have hostages?"

"Yes, the humans were the only ones that we were lacking information about their location, origin, and motivation. We are certain that the other's have been paid in goods and technologies for their participation." Inspector Orayh answered.

"Illegal goods and technologies, non-sanctioned contact with such less advanced races is strictly forbidden." Senior Inspector Cryayh corrected.

Inspector Orayh lifted his forelegs in silent agreement.

"Well, I'd say we now know why Kryayh and the others were operating so far away from Ilanar space" commented the Senior Inspector.

* * *

Chapter 32 – Stardate 52917.3 (Dec 1, 2375 6:41pm - Location: Ilanar Law Enforcement Interdictor Starship)

"Mahaea! Mahaea!" Senior Inspector Cryayh cried out in dismay, "Are you absolutely certain of this information?"

The four communications specialists all glanced at one another and then indicated their agreement, their crystalline exoskeletons dull, showing their distress over the information they had uncovered.

The Senior Inspector was silent for awhile, "I want plans on how to disable the ability to activate these nerve inducers. There can be no mistakes, take whatever time you need to come up with a solution you are absolutely certain will work." He ordered.

Ninety minutes later they returned.

"You are certain this will work?" the Senior Inspector asked.

"Yes, Sir," Communications Specialist Wruayh assured him, "Everything is set up to prevent the hostages from being able to disable the systems. Otherwise there are only standard security precautions, nothing we can't infiltrate and shut down. In addition we will coordinate transporters to beam out all the technology required to activate the chips. Even if we miss something, the equipment will be held in the transporter buffers where it won't be able to do anything."

"We're certain there are no fail safes?" the Senior Inspector asked.

"We've checked, double checked and then checked again. Their inert until activated by an outside signal." Wruayh assured him.

"Alright, then we move in four hours, all the human's should be sleeping by then. It will be safer if they are unaware of what's going on until we have the compound secure." The Senior Inspector ordered. "I've contacted Headquarters, as soon as the compound is secure and the arrests are made they will be sending out a Diplomat and medical teams to assist them."

The Senior Inspector was almost grey in coloration by now, "Mahaea, I would not have believed even Kryayh was capable of this… barbarity, had I not seen the evidence with my own eyes, he shames all of us."


	22. Freedom 1

Nine Months – Freedom 1

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/02/06

Summary: Their captivity ends.

* * *

Chapter 33 – Stardate 52918.52 (Dec 2, 2375 06:17am)

B'Elanna stretched, careful not to disturb Seven who was still asleep. She smiled as she remembered the lovemaking of the night before; they had made passionate love, eaten, and then made love again, only this time slowly, and thoroughly. Curling around Seven's back, she inhaled deeply of her lover's scent, and relaxed against her, seriously considering going back to asleep. Suddenly her eyes opened and she frowned, and her brain engaged, notifying her that it was surely past the time she usually was awakened. "Seven," she whispered, and shook the blonde gently.

"Yes," murmured the blonde sleepily.

"What time is it?" asked B'Elanna.

"It is," Seven opened her eyes, suddenly alert, "Six eighteen. We should have been wakened by this time."

"I thought it seemed late," commented B'Elanna as she slipped out of bed and grabbed a robe to cover herself. Stepping in the hallway she looked into the living area, the robot that had been a permanent fixture since their capture was not in its usual spot. She glanced into the bathroom, it was empty.

Seven came out of the bedroom, fastening her robe, she stopped beside B'Elanna, and her head tilted to the side an intent look upon her face.

B'Elanna watched her for a few seconds then took a few steps into the living area and looked around; the robot was no longer in their quarters. Turning back towards Seven she asked, "What are you listening to?"

"It would be more accurate to ask what I am not listening to. There has been a decrease of the ambient noise in our quarters." Seven answered. They were both silent for a few seconds considering what that information could mean, but both to wary after the last several months to dare to comment or speculate too openly just yet.

Cautiously B'Elanna approached the door to their quarters, but it did not open. She frowned at it for a moment before looking back at Seven, hoping the former Borg would have an idea.

Seven shook her head silently, looking indecisive.

B'Elanna began silently examining the room, but she had done this before, and then as now she had seen no obvious way to escape. She had no idea what could be going on, why the robot was not here, and why Seven would be hearing less equipment noise.

"I would like to take a bath and dress," Seven spoke up, her eyes wary and uncertain.

B'Elanna nodded, Seven had a good point that they should clean up and dress, at least that way they would be better prepared for whatever was going on. Especially since the half-Klingon could easily smell the evidence of their previous night's activities on both of them.

Twenty minutes later B'Elanna and Seven were both dressed in black, B'Elanna in her uniform, Seven in her usual loose fitting shirt and drawstring pants.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Seven asked, after they had spent a few minutes silently looking around the room.

"Breakfast?" B'Elanna repeated surprised not having expected the question. For a moment she wanted to ask Seven how she could think of food at a time like this, but then she realized from the blonde's tense face how nervous she felt. If the robots came back, if their captor were watching them right now waiting to see what they would do, it would be she that was punished.

"Something light, maybe just eggs and some fruit?" B'Elanna responded. Seven nodded silently, stepped into the kitchen area and began to prepare the meal. B'Elanna watched her for a few minutes then started setting the table. Unless some brilliant idea came to her she couldn't figure out how to get out of this room anyway, so she might as well do something useful. There was no way she could see to open the door, and the electronics they had access to were so primitive that she couldn't see any way to make a scanning device out of them. The utensils and kitchen devices that Seven was cooking with were of the same era as their fellow captives.

Waiting until the blonde was finished cooking, B'Elanna stepped up behind Seven and wrapped her arms around her lover, holding her tightly. Seven leaned back against her and lifted her face, and B'Elanna kissed her gently. "I love you," she whispered.

Seven smiled in response, "And, I love you." The blonde stayed still for a few moments more before stirring, "The eggs are getting cold, they do not taste pleasant then." Her nose crinkled in remembered distaste as she made the comment.

B'Elanna chuckled, "Let's sit down and eat."

They had just finished cleaning up from their breakfast when a voice was heard from out in the hallway. "This is Senior Inspector Cryayh of the Ilanar Law Enforcement Agency. This compound has been secured by our officers, please remain calm, all the equipment used to control the nerve inductors has been secured and removed, you are safe now. Again, please stay calm, our laws forbid the contamination of less advanced races with our technology, the doors to your quarters will remain closed until such technology is secured. We apologize, but it is necessary. A government representative and medical personnel are enroute to this location; once they arrive further information will be provided."

B'Elanna and Seven, who had turned toward the door as soon as the voice was heard, continued staring at it for a few minutes longer, until it was clear that there would be no more said, at least not at this time.

Disbelief, for a long moment that was all B'Elanna was aware of feeling, then it faded, and without volition she smiled and laughed abruptly, as the disbelief was replaced by a feeling of relief so strong she felt euphoric. Seven was looking at her wide eyed, but she ignored her love's surprise and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly. "It's over, it's over," she murmured into blonde hair.

Seven's arms wrapped around her and the blonde held on to her tightly. After a moment she said, "I still have the devices inside me," her voice unhappy.

"I bet that's what the medical personnel are for," commented B'Elanna. Her mind started churning as she thought about the message, "They have an equivalent to our Prime Directive."

"You are correct," commented Seven after a moment. "I do not believe the Borg have encountered this race, I do not have any knowledge of any race by that name." She pulled away enough to look up into B'Elanna's face, "What will happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know," B'Elanna answered considering the question, "If this were to happen in the Federation I guess Starfleet would make sure everyone was medically healthy, try to limit contact as much as they could, and get them back to their people as quickly as possible. But I don't know what this race will do."

* * *

Chapter 34 – Stardate 52918.52 (Dec 2, 2375 09:17am - Location: Ilanar Law Enforcement Interdictor Starship)

"You don't understand Diplomat Mryayh, we cannot make any more genetic modifications to them. The technique Kryayh used is not medically approved, indeed it is forbidden for anyone to even use it. The bonds between the nucleotides in their chromosomes have been weakened; to make any further changes would weaken the bonds even more. I do not even have to run stimulations to know what would happen, the bonds will break, and the human's systems would begin to fail, and they would all die very painful deaths." Doctor Raryayh explained, her tone betraying her upset.

"You are absolutely certain there is nothing we can do?" the Diplomat asked.

"It would kill them," she restated plainly. "The only thing we can do for them is remove those nerve inducers as soon as possible. Not surprisingly, those implanted with them are not willing to believe they are safe while they know they are still inside them."

"And we know this how?" asked Diplomat Mryayh.

"We are monitoring them of course," replied the Doctor, "We weren't certain how they would respond to the information they were given, we know very little about their species, or how they react to stressful events. Almost all the data we have on them comes from the information we recovered from this compound, and I'm not willing to depend on Kryayh's or his father's analysis of them. We need to do our own observations, make sure this information is correct."

Senior Inspector Cryayh rubbed his forelegs together in agitation, "I remember when his father, Narat Kryayh, was arrested for selling technology to less advanced races. We kept a close eye Narat after that incident, but we had no idea he had already kidnapped these people. Well, except for the two he ordered kidnapped nine months ago." The Senior Inspector corrected himself, and then continued, "From what we can determine the ships were automated, they docked at this compound and waited for instructions, keeping their 'cargo' in suspension. Knowing that we were monitoring him, Narat never sent any instructions. But he did tell his son about them. After Narat died, and Trya Kryayh was certain we had ceased monitoring the family, he decided to take up where his father had left off."

"So Narat had intended to start up these 'games' but was arrested before he could," said Doctor Raryayh. "He was the one who came up with this twisted idea of psychological conditioning that they were subjected to?"

"The nerve inducers were apparently Trya's idea, his father had planned on using more physical threats to enforce their obedience. Trya was the one who designed the quarters and robots so the humans could be monitored continuously, and his rules enforced automatically." The Senior Inspector finished.

Doctor Raryayh slammed her primary legs on the floor in anger, "We don't even know enough about these humans to tell how much psychological trauma their treatment has caused, nor how to go about treating it. Thankfully, there seem to be several trained psychological councilors among them; hopefully they will be able to assist themselves. We would probably do more harm than good if we attempted to treat them."

They stood around silently for a few moments contemplating what had been said. "Well let's do what we can, determine how to safely remove those inducers, and begin the procedures to do so as quickly as possible Doctor." Diplomat Mryayh ordered.


	23. Freedom 2

**Nine Months – Freedom 2**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/06/06

Summary: Their captivity ends and they must decide what their future will be.

* * *

Chapter 35 - Stardate 52935.27 (Dec 8, 2375 9:00am) 

Elizabeth Janeway and Tanya Montego stood quietly together at the front of Alpha Squad's Community Room watching as it slowly filled with members from both Alpha and Beta, six hundred and two women, five hundred and thirty seven children in total, and nine more on the way. Tanya, formerly Cmdr. Tanya Montego of the United States Navy, was of Hispanic ancestry, and her partner Mary Martinez, a former registered nurse, was Hispanic as well.

B'Elanna and Seven entered the room and found a seat between Maria, and her daughters Mary and Ruth, on one side, and Amy and Lee, and their daughters Virginia and Michelle on the other. No sooner had Seven found a seat than Mary crawled over her mother and into the blonde's lap. "Hello, Mary," Seven greeted the child with a fond smile.

"The bad robots are gone," Mary informed Seven seriously.

"Yes they are," agreed Seven.

Once everyone entered Elizabeth began speaking, her voice carried by an amplification system developed the day before by B'Elanna and Seven. "I am, as most of you know, Elizabeth Janeway, Primary Leader of Alpha Squad. Tanya and I have been briefed by the Ilanar Diplomat Mryayh. We called this meeting so we could pass on the information he gave to us.

There was an exited buzz in the room for a few moments until both the leaders asked for quiet. Elizabeth continued, "From what Ilanar law enforcement officials have pieced together so far, around four hundred of our years ago, one Narat Kryayh came up with the idea of pitting groups of what he termed 'primitive races' against one another and betting on the outcome. Rather like the illegal pit bull fights of our time." An angry murmur followed this statement, even though the idea was hardly new to them. B'Elanna had not been the only one to consider the idea that they were being used in some type of contest.

Elizabeth continued after the noise died down. "He did research on several different races and decided that humans were the best choice for his purposes. Our race wasn't well known by the Ilanar, we were rather weak compared to other races he considered, but we were very adaptive and worked well together in groups. He thought with the proper motivation we would be very good at the games he was planning, and believed the fact that we seemed weak to be a bonus, as the other competitors would underestimate our chances. To build on that impression, and because he thought human women would easier to control for various reasons, he decided to use all female units."

Elizabeth paused, and her expression became grim, "As we know the ship came to Earth around the year 2000. The robots selected potential candidates according to the psychological profiles Narat had selected, and abducted them over the next twenty years. When their target number had been reached, the robots returned to this compound and awaited orders. Those orders never came because Narat had been caught trading technology to lesser advanced races. In Ilanar society it's a very serious offense, with a punishment as severe as that for murdering someone."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "After he was released, Narat didn't dare make contact with this compound because he knew he was under surveillance by Ilanar law enforcement. He did, however, tell his son about us. When Narat died, his son, Trya Kryayh, decided to carry out his fathers plans."

Elizabeth and Tanya had to call for silence once again before Elizabeth could continue, "This next information is hard for me to tell you, everyone needs to remain calm or we will have to continue this without the children present, which I would rather not do because we would need around a hundred or so adults to watch them." She finished tersely.

B'Elanna and Seven could guess what was next, Elizabeth had told them about the meeting as they designed and built the amplification system. Remembering their shock at the news, B'Elanna shifted closer to Seven and put an arm around her waist. The brown haired, grey eyed girl sitting in her lap looked up at her curiously, and B'Elanna managed to grin at her, eliciting a grin in return. 'So many,' she thought to herself sorrowfully.

The silence in the room was uneasy, as everyone wondered what the former Alpha Squad leader was about to say. "There were one thousand three hundred and twenty women in suspended animation at the compound when he had the first group awakened. Those of us in this room now, are the only survivors." There was an appalled silence in the room as everyone struggled to contain their emotions for the sake of the children present.

Elizabeth continued quickly, wanting to get this part over. "It took him a several months to work out the details of how to accomplish the psychological conditioning his father had planned, namely to make us emotionally attached and protective of our hostages."

She paused for a second, "Many of the first set of captives attempted to escape and were killed. From the information he gathered from the first group's reactions, he refined the set of psychological characteristics he wanted. Any of the women brought from earth that did not fit his revised profile were then killed without ever being wakened. There were eight hundred and forty six women that remained alive at that point. He woke us in batches, which we already knew, and began conditioning us. The ones not here today failed the conditioning."

Elizabeth's hands were white where they griped the podium, "The Ilanar are compiling a listing of those who were killed. When it is complete Reverend Elizabeth Scott, of Alpha, and Reverend Michelle Briard, of Beta, will lead a memorial service for them."

Tanya reached over, gripped Elizabeth's shoulder and gave her a comforting look. Elizabeth nodded silently and stepped back, letting Tanya take over the briefing. "That is the extent of what we now know about why and how, we were kidnapped, and brought here. After listening to that information, I asked Diplomat Mryayh what would happen to Trya Kryayh now." No one actually said any word of anger, but the emotional temperature in the room rose by several degrees. Looking around B'Elanna could see then anger and hate she was feeling, reflected on most of the faces around her.

"Trya faces 720 counts of murder, and everyone will be happy to know that Ilanar law doesn't distinguish between advanced races, so long as the race was sentient, its all the same. 1320 counts of kidnapping, 471 counts of hostage taking, and each time he activated the pain inducers will be a separate count of assault for each of us, when we were briefed they were up to 5000 counts of assault and expected it to be several thousand more. There will be assorted other charges, that in our time would pretty much be racketeering and money laundering from what I can figure out, they're related to the illegal nature of the contests, gambling, and the attempts to hide their activities from Ilanar police. There are 546 charges for impregnating us against our will, and another 537 charges for holding the children, plus special charges for each time he hurt one of them." Tanya finally stopped and took a deep breath.

"Diplomat Mryayh is certain he will be found guilty on all charges. The b…" she stopped herself, and paused for a moment. "Sorry for almost cursing with children in the room," she apologized before continuing, "He was overconfident that this place was too far away from Ilanar space for them ever to find it, so he kept meticulous records of everything he did to us. All of the data they found here has already been accepted by the court, apparently when the Ilanar say a speedy trial they mean it, it's essentially already begun. I specifically asked if he would ever get out of their jail, the answer was a definite no, there are up to 650 years of imprisonment, and that's if he's sentenced to the minimum he can get for each charge, its likely the total term will be for much longer than that. Plus they are not even done with placing all the charges against him," Tanya finished with a cold smile.

"How long do they live for?" someone called out. B'Elanna couldn't identify who it was, but it was a good question, and one Elizabeth and Tanya had asked her and Seven, as they had more experience with aliens.

"We weren't told, but Elizabeth and I discussed this with Seven and B'Elanna, as they actually have knowledge of several non-human races. They estimate from the information we were given, with how long we were left in suspended animation that the Ilanar probably live around five to six hundred years, and are most likely not even from our galaxy. When they say lesser advanced, Seven believes they mean species that can't go galaxy hopping, and those are my words not hers, she had a more extensive explanation, which included something about astrophysics and propulsion systems." Tanya qualified with a grin, "And I understood maybe ten percent of it."

The smile faded, and she continued, "We know he's fairly young, and the Ilanar assured us that they don't have a parole system, so life imprisonment will probably be the four hundred years or so until he dies of old age." She paused and an introspective look came over her face, "I'd like to think of myself as not being vindictive, I don't want to be vindictive, not even over this. He held us prisoner for anywhere from nine months to eight years, punished us for every little infraction of his rules, punished those we loved for our actions, hurt and terrified our children… Four hundred years of being stuck inside a prison, not being in control of his own life anymore… that sounds like justice to me. We and our children will die of old age, free, hopefully happy, and he will still be in prison, and vindictive or not, that fact gives me a great deal of satisfaction."

The sound of agreement through the room bore something of a closer resemblance to a growl than any other sound. B'Elanna understood it, and Tanya was right, knowing that the bastard would still be in jail after everyone he had hurt was long since dead, was satisfying.

Elizabeth stepped back up to the podium and motioned for silence once again. "Now to consider our futures, the Ilanar are forbidden from giving us advanced technology, but they are not forbidden from giving us technology equivalent to the level currently available on Earth. Fortunately for us, these days Earth is pretty advanced, at least to what 99.667 of us in this room lived like 350 years ago on Earth." She smirked in Seven and B'Elanna's direction.

Without even looking, B'Elanna knew that Seven was giving Elizabeth her trademark raised implant look. Unable to help herself she started chuckling softly, remembering when Seven had, in a rather indignant tone, corrected Elizabeth and quoted the percentage to her. When Seven turned, and gave her the same look she had undoubtedly given Elizabeth, the half-Klingon just smiled in return.

Elizabeth continued in a more serious tone, "We will be given a starship large enough to accommodate all of our families. Where we decide to go is something that needs to be decided among us. The Ilanar have provided us with a list of suitable planets for colonization should we choose to do so, they have also informed us that they will give us assistance if we wish to return to Earth or if we wish to find the ship B'Elanna and Seven were from, Voyager."

"For those of you who don't know, Voyager was transported to the Delta Quadrant five years ago by an alien entity against their will, and have been making their way back to Earth ever since. The last Seven and B'Elanna knew they were expecting it to take another 30 or so years to reach Earth. If we choose to join Voyager in their journey the Ilanar have informed us that they believe there is a way we could use to return to Earth in less than a year depending on Voyager's location." Elizabeth stopped speaking, and sighed.

"Unfortunately there may be some issues with us returning to Earth. As we all know we were genetically modified, and our children were as well. Our, and our children's life spans, have been increased to around 180 years; we are all healthier, and more resistant to disease. The genetics encoding our sexuality has been changed so that it will now be passed onto our offspring, all of our children will be homosexual unless we tinker with their genetic code. The same applies to our strength, quickness and intelligence, though we are not experiencing the impact of all the changes that were made, they are now hard wired into our genetic code. Even without any further genetic engineering our children are, and will be, noticeably smarter, stronger and quicker." Elizabeth paused and held up her hands for silence, as the conversation room started growing louder and alarmed, after hearing this information.

"Yes we all lived through the Eugenics Wars, we know what can happen as a result of genetic modification, but our captor wasn't interested in a group of children that would grow up and be hard to control. Our children will be nothing like those created from the Chrysalis Project, they will be no more aggressive or driven to gain power than we are. One advantage of being genetically engineered by someone from a race with several thousand more years of experience in genetics, Trya Kryayh didn't make the types of mistakes that they did, and I've had this confirmed by the Ilanar doctors that removed the nerve inducer chips and did our medical check ups. Our children will be healthy and socially well adjusted." Elizabeth assured everyone.

B'Elanna let out a sigh of relief, and felt Seven, who had tensed up when Elizabeth had started talking about the children being genetically modified, relax as well. She squeezed Seven reassuring with the arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Elizabeth looked uneasy, "There is one other thing that the Ilanar doctors found out from his records. Our children's pairings were planned before our impregnations, which is why they always occurred in even numbers, even if we didn't know because the mothers were in Alpha and Beta. Some genetic manipulation was done so that each pair would be," she hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right word, "suited to one another. Much as he paired each of us together based upon our personalities. Fortunately, of course, this will not apply to any future children; you can't change a parent's genetic code to ensure that type of thing."

Shocked, B'Elanna instinctively looked around for Brenda and Janice, remembering the day that Seven and Janice had been impregnated at the same time. Seven was also looking around, and when B'Elanna's eyes met those of the other couple she could see that they were looking at them as well. B'Elanna knew she should probably be outraged, but all she could think of, looking at the other couple, was that if what Elizabeth had said was the case, then her daughter would have a strikingly beautiful girlfriend with Janice and Brenda as her parents.

Elizabeth let the noise die down, "Now, how this relates to possible difficulties with returning to Earth. Bans on genetic engineering except to correct genetic defects were in place before we left Earth. They are still in effect in the Federation. There is a good chance that our children would be banned from ever serving in Starfleet or entering technical occupations like medicine."

There was an immediate upsurge of noise in the room as the women reacted to this statement. B'Elanna and Seven looked at one another in dismay.

"That is unjust, we did not choose this for our daughter," said Seven vehemently.

B'Elanna nodded, feeling something that she had thought behind her now that they were freed, helpless. "I know," she agreed.

"Ladies!" the raised voice of Tanya caught everyone's attention. "I'm not quite finished yet. That was the first issue; the second issue is that the Federation and Earth are at war with a political coalition called the Dominion from the Gamma Quadrant. It's very serious and from what little information the Ilanar have, they aren't certain the Federation can win. If we go back, we will be taking ourselves and our children into a battle zone."

Elizabeth stepped up beside her, "Before anyone gets feeling patriotic, I need to remind you, that as much as it pains me to admit it, we would be useless to them. We don't have the knowledge or training to contribute anything at all to this war. Even if they would ignore the genetic engineering we wouldn't qualify for Starfleet. The Ilanar assure us that they can design a ship that we will be able to operate, but we would be lost on a regular Starfleet vessel."

Seven and B'Elanna glanced at one another, knowing that while her statement did not apply to them, Elizabeth was correct about the other captives. Though B'Elanna did feel a sense of obligation to Voyager and the Federation she wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of taking Seven, whose reception by Starfleet was uncertain at best, and her unborn daughter into a situation where they might be in danger.

Tanya began speaking once again after Elizabeth stepped away, "We will be discussing this further with the Ilanar, they have offered to run statistical projections for us. We will compile the data on the various planets, the results the Ilanar come up with, as well as doing our own analysis of possible scenarios. With that information in hand we should be able to make a reasonable decision about our future."

The noise level in the room quieted as everyone absorbed this information. Tanya continued, "This meeting is adjourned, will the following people please meet in the Beta Squad Training Hall, Maria Rodriguez, Christina Myers, Elizabeth Scott, Janice Young, Amy Lewis, B'Elanna Torres, Seven of Nine, …."

Tanya continued rattling off names as B'Elanna and Seven glanced at each other wondering what was going on, before rising to go over to Beta's training hall as requested.

* * *

Chapter 36 - Stardate 52944.63 (Dec 11, 2375 7:00pm) 

"Well we've all certainly had an interesting few days, haven't we?" Elizabeth commented. "I'd like to thank everyone for all the hard work and the thoughtful consideration you have given to the various possibilities open to us." She paused for a moment, "I know everyone already has a fair idea of what was decided, but I'd like to go over it anyway."

"We will meet up with Voyager first, see what our reception is, ask them what they think will happen if we decide to go with them back to Earth. Depending on what we find out, we will either go back to Earth or we will colonize the planet that we have selected." Elizabeth looked around the room for a moment.

"I don't know how exactly they have done it, but our starship is already in orbit, we can begin transferring up to it whenever we are ready." She held up her hands for silence as the room erupted into questions. "One thing at a time, we will need to select people for training in the various departments. We won't have enough time to learn the fine details, but we're assured by the Ilanar that it won't be necessary, we just need to know enough to plot a course and manage to get ourselves there, the ship is mostly automated. If by bad luck something does go wrong, an Ilanar ship will be accompanying us for the entire journey, and will be prepared to help if we need it. Luckily for us we have two women, B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine who are experienced in engineering and navigation, so at least someone will have an idea what they are doing," she smirked.

This information seemed to satisfy many of those who had been asking questions and the general noise level died down. "Also, the ships computers have been programmed with information on subjects from the latest methods of farming to the latest scientific and medical information, equivalent to the level of knowledge currently available on Earth. If we do choose to colonize, for whatever reason, we won't be denying ourselves or our children the knowledge they would have had access to if we had headed for Earth." Elizabeth stated calmly.

"We will assign quarters over the next few days, start training, and hopefully if nothing goes wrong we will be ready to break orbit in two weeks. The Ilanar ship will… give us a lift essentially, so that we can catch up with Voyager. They have already located her about 200 light years from here." Elizabeth finished.

B'Elanna started in surprise; she hadn't heard that the Ilanar had succeeded in locating Voyager. It almost didn't seem real, after everything good and bad that had happened over the last nine months, and now they were just three or so weeks away from seeing Voyager again. A hand touched her leg and she looked over to see Seven staring at her uncertainly, a host of mixed emotions in her stormy blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled Seven into a reassuring hug. If she was having mixed emotions about seeing everyone again, she could imagine that Seven was certainly having them.


	24. Voyager 1

**Nine Months – Voyager 1**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/06/06; minor revision 01/24/07

Summary: The former captives meet up with Voyager.

* * *

Chapter 37 – Stardate 53009.28 (Jan 4, 2376 9:34am)

"Captain, a vessel just came in range of the long range sensors." Ensign Kim reported, looking toward the Captain from his communications console.

Captain Janeway looked back at him then over at Tuvok inquiringly, "The vessel has been tentatively identified as a Federation vessel but it does not match any known hull configuration in our databases. It is heavily armed and is approaching our location at warp 9.97." He looked up from his tactical console briefly.

Janeway frowned, the months since the disappearance of B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine had been difficult for the ship. Lt. Carey tried his best but he just didn't have the skill and intuition that B'Elanna had possessed. It had resulted in them becoming more careful and suspicious. Where once she would have waited for the ship to come closer especially given the tentative identification of the ship as a Federation vessel, Janeway now erred on the side of caution and ordered, "Go to yellow alert."

Everyone on the bridge waited tensely as the unknown ship closed the distance between them.

"Captain they are hailing us using a Federation code," Kim exclaimed.

Janeway traded hopeful glances with Chakotay, "Maybe another ship taken by the Caretaker?" he suggested.

She shrugged, "Onscreen Mr. Kim."

"This is the Federation Starship…," her voice trailed off as she registered what she was seeing. There was a very tall russet haired woman standing in the middle of the other ships bridge, but what caught her attention was the appearance of Seven of Nine at one of the bridge consoles behind her. The former Borg was barely recognizable except for the tell tale ocular implant, her long hair was gathered loosely at her neck, and she wore a button up royal blue loose fitting tunic shirt that fell to mid thigh and black pants.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway of Voyager, I presume," the russet haired woman spoke.

"You have one of my crewmembers," she blurted out, still shocked. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Paris react as well at his helm console.

The russet haired woman lifted one eyebrow, "One of your former crewmembers, whether or not she changes that status is completely up to her." The woman's voice was not harsh or unkind, but it was unyielding.

Captain Janeway's attention immediately snapped from Seven to the unknown woman. "And who am I speaking to?" she asked carefully.

"Elizabeth Janeway of the Starship Artemis, formerly Colonel Janeway of the United States Marine Corps." The woman responded calmly, as if she hadn't just stated that she was from an organization that had ceased to exist over two hundred years earlier, not to mention her claim that she was a Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway stared at the woman, taking in the features, the level grey eyed stare. "I'm sure you understand that's a bit difficult for me to believe." She finally commented.

The other woman nodded with an amused smirk on her face. "Yes I did consider that, Seven would you please send over the briefing I prepared for Captain Janeway." She turned and looked at Seven who after a few moments at her console nodded to her.

"Receiving data file transmission, Captain," replied Kim from behind her, drawing her attention.

"I'll leave you to read over that, you can contact us once your done." The russet haired woman announced.

Captain Janeway turned back around quickly, "Wait there was another crewmember…"

"B'Elanna is doing fine," Elizabeth Janeway interrupted her, "you'll understand once you read the file." She grinned, "She's currently in the engine room trying to teach some 350 year old women modern engineering."

She wanted to insist that she be allowed to see this for herself, but she was also burning with curiosity about the data file that had been sent over. Once again she glanced at Seven, noting how relaxed and human the former Borg woman appeared. The ex-drone certainly didn't appear to be in any distress, though she was giving Paris a rather narrow eyed look that puzzled her. She had thought Seven and Paris were friends, or as friendly as Seven had used to be with anyone.

"Alright, I'll contact you once I and my senior officers go over the information you sent." She replied.

Elizabeth Janeway nodded to her then turned and glanced at Seven and gave her a short nod. The view screen went blank as the channel was closed from the Artemis' end.

"Harry forward that data to the briefing room, Tukok, Chakotay with me," she ordered as she headed toward the briefing room doors. "Oh, and stand down from yellow alert."

"Captain," Tom Paris caught her attention.

"I'll let you know Lt. Paris," she said not unkindly. She had heard that he was dating one of the Delaney sisters, not that that had anything to do with his concern for someone who had been his friend before they started dating.

Twenty minutes later she sat back in her chair in disbelief, the briefing that had been sent over was just that brief, but what it did cover was shocking. The abductions, the centuries of suspended animation, the genetic manipulation, the forced participation in those 'games' and holding the loved ones as hostages. Janeway shook her head at the unjustness of it, the life these people had been forced to live.

The information didn't say exactly what had happened to B'Elanna and Seven, but Janeway could extrapolate what had most likely happened. Had they been paired together? With complete strangers? Closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose she admitted that she knew the answer to those questions, they had been paired together; the last of the abductees from Earth had been taken from suspended animation four years earlier.

The idea of the two women being forced together was appalling. Two people more likely to come to blows if kept in the same area for an extended period of time she couldn't imagine. Though she remembered B'Elanna as being more bluster than action, the half-Klingon had been unrelenting in her dislike and distrust of the severed Borg. In fact one of the reason's she had sent the two of them on the mission was to try once again to get B'Elanna to see that Seven wasn't the threat the half-Klingon thought she was.

She didn't want to think about the implications of them being forced into a sexual relationship with one another; the psychological damage from their captivity would have been enough without that added in, and not just for Seven, but for B'Elanna as well. With any luck Seven had accepted it as a physical act necessary for their survival, with none of the emotional baggage another woman might have suffered.

The look Seven had given Paris suddenly gained new meaning, and even though she didn't really want to, she wondered if Seven had formed some type of emotional attachment to B'Elanna, she knew captives often did that with their captors but B'Elanna hadn't been…her thought trailed off as she considered the fact that B'Elanna had been in control of Seven's punishments. She swallowed, she didn't want to think of B'Elanna purposefully hurting Seven, but given their past she couldn't dismiss the idea either. Shaking her head she drove the thoughts back, she just didn't have enough information to go on.

Three months of searching before finally being persuaded by Tuvok and Chakotay that the two were lost. And all the time they had been twenty light years away from the moon where they went missing.

Looking around the table she noticed that Chakotay looked as dismayed as she felt, and Tuvok… looked thoughtful, and concerned if she were to guess by the small furrow between his brows.

"B'Elanna and Seven?" Chakotay murmured disbelievingly, "I wonder who was chosen as a fighter?"

Tukok raised one eyebrow, "Lt. Torres. All those chosen to fight were structurally modified to be six foot three inches tall; Seven of Nine's height has not changed."

Chakotay gaped at him, "That's taller than I am."

"Yes," replied Tuvok curtly.

Chakotay grimaced, "I must have missed that piece of information in all this." He said somewhat apologetically.

Tuvok merely nodded.

Janeway who had been listening to their discussion silently up until now came to a decision and broke into the discussion, "I'd like the Doctor to go over Seven and B'Elanna, we know nothing about the Ilanar, I know they said that there was nothing they could do about the genetic modifications that were made, but we have no reason to believe them without verifying it. They might have missed something simply because their not familiar with our species." Not only that but she wanted to see how the two women interacted with one another.

The two men considered her words for a few seconds and then nodded. "They might have missed something," Chakotay commented hopefully.

She stood, "Let's see if I can get Elizabeth Janeway to agree, she seems rather possessive of Seven." She commented disapprovingly. She strode to the door, completely missing the incredulous looks both officers shot in her direction.

After the doors shut behind her Chakotay looked over at Tuvok, "So do you think they're related?" he asked.

"I do not have enough information to make that determination Commander." The Vulcan stated, then after a pause continued, "though they do, initially at least, seem to share certain characteristics."

"That's what I'm concerned about," Chakotay commented heading toward the doors.

"Indeed," Tuvok raised one brow thoughtfully, and followed him.

"I don't believe that Ilanar made a mistake, but if Seven and B'Elanna have no objections, then they may of course see your Doctor. If they agree, I'd like to accompany them over, along with a few other people. I'm sure Doctor Miller would love to see your medical bay." Elizabeth Janeway was saying to Captain Janeway when they walked onto the bridge.

"Of course," answered the Captain at her most diplomatic, "How many?"

"It will depend on who wants to go, but I'll make sure that the number will be kept to at most ten of us including Seven and B'Elanna;." Elizabeth answered casually.

Janeway absorbed this before nodding cordially, "We will make arrangements to transport you over."

"That will have to wait until I find out whether Seven and B'Elanna agree to your proposal. I'm sure you will understand when I say that none of us are particularly interested in feeling as if we are being forced into doing something, or as if we are forcing others into doing something. Not after our experiences," Elizabeth stated evenly, staring directly at Captain Janeway.

The two of them regarded one another for a few moments, finally Captain Janeway nodded, "Yes, I can understand why you would feel that way. If you would contact us once you have asked them."

"I'll let you know shortly," Elizabeth assured her and then cut the communication.

"Seven wasn't on the bridge that time. So is she overly eager to protect her crew or is something else going on?" Captain Janeway spoke aloud.

"Seven of Nine and B'Elanna Torres are the only experienced members of their crew. Elizabeth Janeway might not wish for them to return to Voyager." Tuvok theorized.

Captain Janeway considered his statement, frowning at the blank view screen.

"Captain, incoming transmission from the Artemis," Kim announced.

"That was quick," she commented, "onscreen."

A different woman was standing by the captain's chair this time and there was no sign of Elizabeth Janeway. She was as tall as Elizabeth had been, blond haired and blue eyed. "Hello, I'm Christina Myers, Elizabeth's third in command. She had to go find someone to mind Mary and Ruth since their favorite sitter will be coming with us. There will be seven of us including B'Elanna and Seven."

Bemusedly Janeway replied, "Alright, let us know when you are ready to transport over."

"Mommy, mommy," shrieked a young blonde headed girl as she came running into view, waving a piece of paper.

"Carol don't yell," chided Christina as she knelt down to see the picture her daughter was waving. "Did you make that for me? That's very beautiful, thank you."

"Sorry, she wouldn't settle down until she brought it to you," another voice said off screen just before the owner, yet another blonde appeared, carrying a toddler on her hip.

"It's ok, Captain Janeway meet my wife Dr. Nancy Miller, my eldest Carol and my youngest Rebecca." Christine introduced.

Greetings were exchanged then Nancy ushered the children out with the murmured comment to Christina, "Lee's keeping them along with Mary and Ruth, I'll meet you in the transporter room in ten minutes."

Christina watched their departure a fond smile on her face then she turned back to her view screen, "Sorry for the interruption. As soon as everyone's in the same place we will contact you. It should be around ten or so minutes."

Captain Janeway nodded and the view screen blanked immediately afterward.

"I guess it was something else," commented Chakotay still staring at the blank screen.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she nodded, the reality of the other ship crashing into her consciousness. There were almost as many children as adults on the Artemis, what did they want, the obvious answer was that they wanted to travel back to earth with them. A heavily armed, heavily shielded ship would be a definite help, but this one was crewed by completely inexperienced personnel with families.

"Captain, what's going on?" asked Tom Paris confusedly.

Coming to a decision she said, "I'll let you two read the briefing sent over." She indicated Ensign Kim and Paris. Her voice took on the snap of command, "But the information is to go no further that this room, it's not meant for gossip. So I'd better not hear anyone in the hallways or mess hall whispering about B'Elanna and Seven, there's nothing amusing or titillating about the situation they were forced into to survive. Am I clear?"

She looked at the two men who stared back at her confused, "Yes Captain," they readily agreed. The two of them glanced at one another confusion turning into uneasiness as they realized the implications of her order.


	25. Voyager 2

**Nine Months – Voyager 2**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/07/06; minor revision 01/05/07

Summary: The former captives meet up with Voyager.

* * *

Chapter 38 – Stardate 53009.43 (Jan 4, 2376 10:54am)

'She looks so much more Klingon now,' was Kathryn Janeway's first dazed thought, as B'Elanna materialized on Voyagers transporter platform, and Voyager's captain got her first look at the half-Klingon. 'And so tall,' before B'Elanna had been her height, now she towered above her.

"Captain Janeway," Elizabeth Janeway was the first to step off the platform, the other women, including her two crewmembers, waiting for her to go first. "This is my wife Maria Rodriguez; she introduced the dark haired, dark eyed Hispanic woman standing beside her. I believe you already met Christina Myers and her wife Nancy Miller, and this is Tanya Montego," she introduced another tall, dark haired, dark eyed, Hispanic woman, "and of course you know B'Elanna and Seven." She smiled, but her grey eyes were serious.

It was a not so subtle way of informing her that Elizabeth Janeway saw B'Elanna and Seven as members of her crew, not returning members of Voyager's. Tuvok's comment came back to her, and she wondered how accurate her Security Officer might have been, was this just the desire to keep the only two experienced people she had, or was it something else. Gazing at the two women, she was startled to see the wariness in their eyes, as if they weren't either entirely certain they wanted to be here or perhaps weren't certain of their welcome.

Did they blame her for not finding them? She wondered suddenly. "I'm glad to see you two are alive and well, and I'm sorry we stopped looking for you. There just weren't any signs of what had happened to you; even the shuttle had disappeared without a trace." Janeway apologetically explained.

"The robots were thorough in enforcing their order that no sign of them was to be left," Elizabeth said darkly, anger in her eyes.

B'Elanna shrugged, "I doubt you would have been able to find us even if you found the planet we were being kept upon, the shielding Kryayh used to hide the compound was pretty advanced."

She filed away the information, planning on brining up the subject of just why the two had been taken in the first place, once they were in the briefing room.

"Hey Starfleet," B'Elanna greeted Harry Kim, who was handling the transporter controls, with a smile.

"Ensign Kim," Seven nodded to him.

"B'Elanna," Harry finally managed, "Seven," he began blushing furiously as he stared at the two women. "I'm glad both of you are alive and well," he added, his voice more emotion filled, "we missed both of you."

"We missed you too, Harry." B'Elanna answered. Janeway couldn't help but notice the use of the plural, or that Seven nodded in agreement, apparently not having any issue with B'Elanna's use of it.

As Janeway watched the two women she was surprised and relieved to see that they appeared to be at ease with one another. She watched as Seven moved to stand beside B'Elanna, and the half-Klingon immediately reached out and placed one hand on the blonde's back. She was forced to revise her initial concept of their relationship; no matter how they might have started, it appeared that there was some level of affection between them now.

"Hey, I'll try and catch up to you later, ok." B'Elanna assured him.

Harry nodded to her, and the group proceeded directly to the briefing room.

Once they were all seated, and Janeway had introduced Chakotay and Tuvok, she asked the question that had been foremost in her thoughts since finding out what had happened. "Why were Seven and Lt. Torres taken?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Wrong time, wrong place," She replied simply. "We were returning from a mission when we were transported down to the surface and ordered to capture them. We learned from the Ilanar that the ships sensors had tracked their shuttle, determined they were human, or at least part human, and they matched one of the psychological profiles Kryayh had developed. They contacted Kryayh and he ordered that we were to obtain them."

"And you didn't see anything wrong with obeying those orders?" Janeway asked, angrily. Suddenly, she was the subject of looks ranging from disapproving to almost hateful. To Janeway's shock, Seven was one of the ones giving her a look verging on hateful, it was nearly as cold and anger filled, as some of the looks the former drone had given her when first severed. Just as abruptly as the emotion appeared on the women's faces, it faded away, replaced by almost uniform controlled looks that unsettled her.

"Did you just scan the briefing we sent you?" asked Elizabeth coolly.

Janeway regrouped, clearly grasping from the brief reaction she had seen, that she was missing some essential fact. "I read something about nerve inducers but the briefing you sent us didn't go into a lot of detail." She replied defensively.

"When I first woke the robots used a bioelectric field to approximate the effect the nerve inducers would have on Seven." B'Elanna spoke up. Her carefully even tones, so unlike the B'Elanna Torres that Janeway recalled, sounded odd coming from the half-Klingon. Janeway couldn't remember B'Elanna ever reacting quite like this. "I don't think it could have hurt more if someone skinned me and then stuck my bleeding body in a vat of acid." The half-Klingon explained shortly. "My fucking temper..."

"Lt. Torres," Janeway tried to interrupt, angry at the language.

The half-Klingon simply increased her volume and continued, "earned Seven three fifteen second punishments of that. After watching her suffering because of me, I did everything I could to make sure it never happened again. I failed at times, and I felt lower than targ shit every time, whether there was realistically anything I could have done to prevent it or not. Please, do not imply that disobedience to those robots was a simple matter of conscience." Her voice was moderately closer to its old angry growl by the time she finished speaking.

"You will not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner Lieutenant Torres, I understand you have been through a lot, but that's no excuse…" she trailed off watching in surprise as Seven reached out and gently touched the half-Klingon's shoulder, giving her an understanding look. B'Elanna turned and looked at her, their gazes met and the half-Klingon took a deep breath and nodded. Both of them completely ignored her.

Seven turned her attention to Captain Janeway, "Neither B'Elanna or I blame them for capturing us." Seven interrupted coldly, "When they received the order to capture us their first reaction was to refuse. It is painful enough for B'Elanna and I to know that all of the hostages were punished for this one refusal. I wish that they had not refused at all, I regret that we were the cause of them being punished."

"Disobedience was not a simple matter of conscience; it was a matter of life and death for their hostages." Nancy interrupted coolly, "While adults can take up to six activations of the nerve inducers without being permanently brain damaged, our children can only take three. So no, as much as they regretted it, the continued freedom of Seven and B'Elanna was not worth the lives of all of three hundred adults and two hundred and seventy children. Not to mention that after killing everyone in Alpha Squad, they would have still taken B'Elanna and Seven."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how painful or how damaging the nerve inductors were," Janeway apologized shaken, and cursing herself for not having realized that particular fact from the briefing.

Elizabeth replied, "Perhaps I didn't make it as clear as it could have been, it's not exactly a subject we like to dwell upon," in a conciliatory tone.

Captain Janeway felt Tuvok and Chakotay, sitting on either side of her; relax from where they had tensed up as soon as the mood in the room had gotten hostile, even if it was a very controlled hostile.

"I can understand that," she allowed.

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth commented, "We have some questions for you, regarding the genetic engineering that was done upon us and our children, and how the Federation is likely to treat us if we were to make it back to Earth."

Janeway missed the sharp sideways looks the former Marine got from several of the other former captives at the way she had stated the question. B'Elanna and Seven in particular were puzzled by it, but did not say anything.

Janeway shifted uneasily in her chair, "I believe the laws banning genetic engineering were in place before you were abducted?"

"Oh yes, I fought in what you call the Eugenics Wars. I started out as a Junior grade Lieutenant and was promoted to Major by the end of them." Elizabeth commented in a matter of fact tone, "As did Christina, in the Canadian Air Force, and I believe Tanya joined the US Navy during them."

"Yep, do your patriotic duty, save America from the supermen," commented Tanya sardonically.

"So yes, we are familiar with why the genetic laws came into existence," Elizabeth assured her.

"So you must understand why they exist, we cannot encourage genetic engineering, thus the bans on what fields they can go into. That way parents have no incentive to have it done." Janeway answered earnestly.

"Except we did not choose to have it done," replied Elizabeth.

Captain Janeway considered the women, "I understand that, it's why I wanted the Doctor's opinion, to see if it can be reversed."

Elizabeth regarded her evenly, "And if the Ilanar are correct and it cannot?"

"I've never heard of anyone being exempted from it," Janeway temporized.

"In other words you don't think the Federation would make an exception in our case, forced or not." Maria spoke up for the first time.

Her jaw firmed, "Genetically engineered humans cannot be allowed to dominate significant fields. If they are allowed to enter the technical fields they will dominate them simply because they are more intelligent than non-genetically engineered humans. That's why the law has existed unchanged for over three hundred years. You fought against them taking over then, surely you must understand why these laws must be enforced now." She spoke with conviction.

"So, no matter how much we or our children are victims in this, we can't be allowed to compete." Elizabeth responded evenly.

Janeway frowned, "Hopefully it won't come to that, the Doctor is very good at coming up with unorthodox medical procedures."

Elizabeth nodded, "But if he can't," she pressured.

Exasperated with the obdurate woman she replied, "That's up to Federation Legal, not to me. I can't make that determination."

"Yes, but would you want one serving on your ship, competing with normal humans for promotions," asked Maria in a casually curious tone.

Janeway shot her a sharp look, knowing fully well that her answer would be an absolute no. She would have problems with knowing about such a crewman, would be inclined to set them much higher standards before promoting them over normal humans. "As I said that wouldn't be up to me. And if you wanted to travel with us I would have no problem assisting you with training any of your people to serve on the Artemis."

She received several coolly appraising looks after making the comment, but she lifted her chin and returned them steadily.

"I guess this means we definitely don't have positions any more on Voyager," remarked B'Elanna to Seven.

"What do you mean?" asked Janeway.

"We were both genetically altered for intelligence, strength, quickness; both of our tendencies toward homosexuality were made more dominant, and encoded so they would be passed to any offspring. B'Elanna was also genetically altered for height, the genetic code for her Klingon physiology was emphasized, and some of her hormonal and endocrine reactions were changed to allow her more control over her emotions," answered Seven.

"One of the few things Kryayh did to me that I actually appreciate," commented Torres lightly.

Janeway stared at her, astonished and aghast at hearing such a sentiment coming from the half-Klingon. She was certain that the old B'Elanna Torres would have been furiously angry at the idea of anyone forcibly altering her in any way. It just emphasized to Janeway how much the two of them had been altered, and more disturbingly they didn't even seem to realize how different they were from before their capture. It was like all of their emotions had become muted, rigidly controlled.

"One more question, please," Nancy leaned forward.

"Alright," responded Janeway warily.

"How do same sex couples have children or are they allowed to?" she asked.

"We don't discriminate against homosexuals anymore," Janeway answered quickly, feeling good about finally being able to respond positively to the women's questions. "Male couples can apply to adopt or find a surrogate mother; female couples can adopt, be inseminated with donor sperm or apply for ova fusion."

"Apply?" Nancy asked curiously.

"Yes such procedures must be done at approved facilities because of the possibility for genetic engineering, to ensure that such a procedure does not occur." She answered.

"And for us, since we were specifically engineered to pass on certain traits to our children, do you think we would receive approval to have more children." She asked directly.

"I'm sure they would have no problem with adoption or insemination," Janeway replied uneasily, tiredly realizing that this was yet another minefield.

"But not ova fusion with my wife," Nancy indicated Christina, staring at her challengingly.

Carefully she replied, "That wouldn't be up to me, it would be up to a medical board." Privately she suspected the answer would be a definite no.

"I suspect they would not, as you have already guessed," Tuvok spoke up finally, drawing some of the attention off the Captain.

Nancy looked at him, "We suspected, but could not be certain."

He nodded after considering her and her answer for a moment.

"I think that before we continue this discussion we need to find out whether or not the Ilanar are correct. If your original genetic code can be restored then none of what we discussed will apply." Janeway stated forcefully, tired of the discussion and feeling that she had been set up somehow to simply affirm their suspicions.

"And if we don't want to even if he can come up with a safe way?" asked B'Elanna Torres her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then I'll order you to Lt. Torres, your still a member of this crew under my command, no matter what you seem to think." Her temper snapped, and she stood up. "You don't even seem to realize how much you're not the person you used to be, I can't believe that the B'Elanna Torres I remember would even say such a thing. She wouldn't stand for someone making those types of changes to her."

"I resign then, I no longer wish to be under your command. I won't allow you to trample over my rights a second time." Torres replied coldly, no sign of temper besides the tone at all. "So are you planning on keeping me prisoner now, or am I allowed to return to my ship."

Jarred by the tone, the reminder, and her final words, she sat down once again, "No, Miss. Torres you are not a prisoner on this ship."

"Any such decisions cannot not be made until the Ilanar's data is confirmed," Seven stated, breaking the silence. "It is premature to be discussing this matter." It was obvious that she was trying to break the chilly silence that had fallen in the room.

"True," replied Nancy. "Let's go ahead and find that out for certain before we discuss things any further," she replied staring at Captain Janeway with obvious dislike.

Elizabeth looked around the table, silently taking everyone's opinion. She turned to Janeway and nodded, "Alright we will see this sentient hologram of your's. I'll admit I'm pretty interested in meeting him."

"As am I," murmured Maria ending her watchful evaluation of Captain Janeway in order to glance at Seven.


	26. Voyager 3

**Nine Months – Voyager 3**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/08/06; minor revision 01/26/07

Summary: The former captives meet up with Voyager.

* * *

Chapter 39 - Stardate: 53010.09 (Jan 4, 2376 4:43pm) (follows from Chapter 1)

They stood for long moments silent, wrapped in each other's arms. After a minute of silence B'Elanna sighed and spoke, "Lets go to our quarters and discuss this."

As they walked back to their quarters, B'Elanna couldn't help but mentally compare the quiet strength and innate politeness of Elizabeth Janeway, with the more fiery, outspoken and driven Kathryn Janeway. Both of them were strong leaders, both of them had their strongly held convictions, but Elizabeth had a strong dislike of forcing her point of view on anyone.

Probably a side effect of the past eight years, though B'Elanna suspected Elizabeth had always been one to tell people they could follow orders or walk out the door if they had a problem with it. One of the benefits of ground based command; there was no place to go on a starship. Kathryn Janeway had used to be more like Elizabeth, before the years in the Delta Quadrant, the constant attacks, and the tickle of people dying. Then she had become more and more controlling, and less likely to listen to dissent without seeing it as a challenge to her command.

"Am I that different?" B'Elanna asked, once they walked into their quarters.

"No, she was merely seeing a conditioned response to her anger. I reacted to it as well, as did everyone else from the Artemis at the table. As Maria has reminded us, it will take awhile for the memories to fade. You are still B'Elanna Torres, only, as you have stated before, with your emotions more under your control." Seven answered, coming up to her, laying her head against the half-Klingon's chest, and wrapping her arms around B'Elanna.

"The Doctor will fail; I believe he already suspects this after the results of the theta radiation test on the DNA samples he took. The bonds between the molecules broke much earlier than they should have. She will have to accept that the Ilanar are correct, and nothing can be done." Seven continued.

"I meant what I said you know, that I would refuse the changes," B'Elanna stated, her expression completely serious.

Seven looked at her intently curious, waiting for her to continue.

"Neither of us had a choice about them, but now that it's done." She trailed off, gathering her thoughts. "I like being taller, I like being stronger, and living to be a hundred and eighty or so isn't something I'm going to protest." B'Elanna paused, "Learning who you are and falling in love with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me, the child your carrying is second. But these changes, I feel like I've paid for them, in the pain I went through and the pain you went through, and their mine now, I'm not about to let Janeway decide she has the right to take them away."

Seven nodded understandingly, "I too felt resentful of the idea, but I did not understand why I felt that way. You are correct we did 'pay' for them, and now they are not something I am willing to give up either."

The half-Klingon nodded, and continued "I also wasn't at all thrilled by her reaction in the briefing room, we haven't been members of her crew for nine months, and she thinks she has the right to dictate our futures." B'Elanna fell silent for awhile staring into Seven's blue eyes. "I think Elizabeth is correct, the worst case scenario we designed, is now the most likely one." She pulled out of the hug long enough to shift positions so she could place a hand over Seven's lower stomach, as she stared into the blonde's eyes. "Our child would not be permitted to be an engineer or a scientist, and we would be denied the technology for us to have another one. You and I might not be permitted to work in our respective fields."

Seven placed a hand upon the caramel toned one resting upon her abdomen, "We are in agreement, I have reanalyzed the situation and I came to the same conclusion. We will vote to colonize, and travel with our friends to Amazonia. I have already sacrificed one child for Voyager; I will not sacrifice the future of this one."

B'Elanna nodded, silently, an unhappy expression on her face as she remembered the fate of One. She leaned over and kissed Seven on the forehead, "She deserves the best future that we can give her, one where she won't be discriminated against." She smiled wryly, "For that matter we do as well, I'd loose my mind if I couldn't be an engineer, or you a scientist." Changing the topic slightly she asked curiously, "Amazonia? I didn't know they had already picked a name?"

Seven smirked, "That is Aria's choice, apparently in ancient Earth history there was a nation comprised primarily of women. The women were called Amazons. It seems an appropriate choice, as our colony will consist entirely of women."

"Aria… she is… was rather, Morgan's hostage right? Short brunette with grey eyes and a child? From Beta Squad?" said B'Elanna frowning slightly as she tried to place the name.

"Yes," replied Seven, "They have a 6 month old daughter, Marian."

A smile slowly formed on B'Elanna's face, "There was a nation of lesbians on ancient Earth? I never heard about that in school."

"I am not certain, it was a matriarchal society. Given the primitive medical knowledge of the time I doubt they had access to ova fusion, thus it is not likely their population was comprised entirely of lesbians," Seven commented with a raised brow. "One would assume men were needed for reproduction."

B'Elanna chuckled in response, "Amazonia, I like it." More seriously she asked, "Are you sure Seven? Janeway might change her mind, we might be judging the Federation too harshly, and we planned out all the upgrades and modifications we wanted to do to Voyager. I'm not sure how much of a technical challenge building a colony will be, though I'm sure it will be challenging." The half-Klingon's hands shifted to gently hold Seven's waist and her brown eyes showed her concern.

"It is alright, B'Elanna. I know your main reason for finding Voyager was to fulfill your promise to me, and to see how Tom Paris was functioning. I found it very distressing that Captain Janeway would even consider that she had the right to give those orders. I have had enough of things being done to me; I am not willing to go into a situation where that might occur again." she stated emphatically. "Hearing her tell you she would order you to comply, reminded me of how she was when I was severed. For a moment I believed that she was about to tell you that you were not competent to make decisions for yourself."

"I had forgotten how autocratic she could be when she gets in the mood," B'Elanna commented ruefully.

"How was Tom Paris?" asked Seven changing the topic.

"Surprised by the changes, I don't think he stopped comparing our heights during the entire discussion. He's seeing Megan Delaney again; I wished him luck and happiness. Told him we were planning on getting married soon, and that you were pregnant," B'Elanna grinned mischievously. "That sure did surprise him, seems as if Janeway got entirely the wrong impression about our relationship. She thinks that we were forced upon one another and no one should bring up 'what we had to do to survive'." She finished disbelievingly. "I don't know whether or not to be insulted, or just amused at the conclusion she jumped to."

Seven gave her an incredulous look, "While I was aware that coercion by our captor might occur at some point, I choose to make love that night because I wished to, I was very aroused by your kiss and did not wish to stop."

B'Elanna chuckled softly, "Trust me; I am well aware of that fact, and very thankful for it. I hope I don't forget the tiniest thing about that night, how you looked, how you reacted to my touch, how you sounded…" her voice dropped to a purr, and the last was said almost touching Seven's lips. "I realized that night, how very easy it would be for me to fall in love with you."

"If you do forget you have only to ask me, I have ensured that I will not forget that night as long as I am functioning," murmured Seven.

"Mmm, perhaps we should make sure I haven't forgotten anything yet, it's been a few months after all." B'Elanna smirked.

"Indeed, from what point are we starting?" Seven asked softly.

"This one," B'Elanna kissed her passionately.

* * *

Chapter 40 - Stardate: 53010.37 (Jan 4, 2376 7:08pm)

"It is fortunate that we went over the events of that night, your memory of it has obviously been corrupted." Seven smirked at B'Elanna as she ran a washcloth over her arms.

B'Elanna grinned unrepentantly in reply, she stepped out of the tub and began drying off, "What are you planning on wearing tonight to the meeting?" she asked. Lately Seven had been 'thick as thieves,' as Elizabeth would say, with Maria, Lee, and Evelyn Brooks from Beta squad. Evelyn had been a fashion designer, and had been consulting with Seven to find out what fabrics the blonde could get the replicators to produce. In return for Seven's help she had designed several outfits with the blonde specifically in mind, and as an afterthought some for B'Elanna as well. As a result the amount of clothes in their closet aboard Artemis had multiplied.

"The woolen wine red split boot skirt, the antique-white cashmere sweater, and black boots," Seven answered, staring at her curiously. "I have not had the opportunity to wear them as yet."

"Gorgeous," commented B'Elanna, thinking of how Seven would look in the outfit.

Smiling she stepped to the closet and opened the door. One of Seven's latest accomplishments, at least in the minds of Maria, Lee, and Evelyn was a fabric that duplicated the look and feel of leather. Seven, B'Elanna strongly suspected, thought their fascination with fabrics was a bit peculiar, but she did enjoy the new clothes she got from assisting them. She pulled the pair of black leather pants from the closet and took a moment to admire them; Seven had really done an excellent job considering she had only been given a verbal description of the fabrics properties.

Pulling on the black pants, B'Elanna admired how she looked in them. They were designed to fit like a glove over her hips and thighs, and then flare slightly to fit over boots. Grabbing a cream colored silk shirt, and black boots, she completed dressing.

Seven appeared in the bedroom door, a towel wrapped around her. She stared at B'Elanna, taking in her appearance, her voice husky she commented, "I may have failed to appreciate the actual value of finding the correct replicator pattern for leather."

B'Elanna chuckled smugly.

Ten minutes later Seven joined B'Elanna in the main room of their quarters. Her hair was loosely gathered at the nape of her neck with a gold hair clip; the antique-white cashmere sweater she wore was cowl necked, providing the slightest glimpse of the hollow of her throat. The wine red divided skirt was basically A line in design, fitting closely over her waist and hips and then gathering into full loose folds to mid calf. Calf length black boots completed the ensemble.

"You look very beautiful," B'Elanna told her appreciatively. "Shall we," she asked holding out her arm for Seven to take as she had seen some of the other women do for their partners. Seven regarded her curiously for a moment then walked over and curled a hand around her forearm.

As they walked toward the Artemis' meeting room B'Elanna couldn't help but compare the many greetings, and compliments on their appearance, she and Seven received, with what Elizabeth had described had happened in the Mess Hall on Voyager. She knew that some of the disparity was due to the simple fact that these women had never met the unemotional Seven who had constantly stated that things were irrelevant, inefficient etc. Another was that these women had never lost anyone to the Borg, or had ever seen Seven when she had been a Borg drone.

But whatever the differences were, the simple fact was that Seven was welcomed and accepted here in a way that she had never been aboard Voyager. Here, Seven's reputation was that she was standoffish and wary of adults she didn't know well, was kind and helpful once she was comfortable with you, and had an immediate rapport with children. It was the last that had enabled the women to first see past the cool exterior, one had only to watch Seven interact with a child to see the person hiding behind the defensive behaviors.

They entered the room and found seats next to Maria, Mary and Ruth. Elizabeth was standing by the central podium along with Tanya. As soon as everyone was seated, Elizabeth stepped up to the podium. "The Ilanar have some new information for us, Trya Kryayh's criminal trial went to sentencing today. He was found guilty on all charges and received a sentence of a thousand years of consecutive imprisonment for his…" she had to stop as the noise level in the room drowned her out.

B'Elanna felt a surge of satisfaction, turning to Seven she saw that emotion mirrored in the blonde's blue eyes. She pulled her into a tight hug, felt Seven's arms wrap around her back and return the pressure.

Finally everyone quieted from their elation at the news, and Elizabeth continued speaking, "They also had a second piece of news for us. The Ilanar understand that we may not all be in agreement as to whether or not to colonize or go to Earth, and that we might feel in some way obligated to assist Voyager. Therefore, matter what our decision, whether to return to Earth or to colonize, they have decided to open a temporary wormhole just beyond the range of either ship's sensors that will go to the Alpha quadrant." The room broke out again into loud discussion, and Seven and B'Elanna stared at one another in complete surprise and dawning joy.

"Harry," B'Elanna breathed, thinking of how happy her friend would be to see his parents.

Seven smiled, "I am pleased that they will be able to return, no matter what decision we make."

"Quiet please, we do still need to make our report to you about how today's meeting with Captain Janeway before we can discuss anything further." The room quieted down, and Elizabeth was able to begin her report of the meeting on Voyager. Elizabeth included nothing about Captain Janeway's behavior, her initial insistence that Seven and B'Elanna submit to a treatment if the Doctor found one, she only went over Janeway's responses to their questions.

Finishing Elizabeth concluded, "Maria and I got the distinct feeling from Captain Kathryn Janeway that the idea of allowing us or our children to bypass the Genetic laws was like opening some type of Pandora's Box. Maybe it would be, after all if we are permitted to then why not all children that have been genetically engineered, they weren't given a choice either. I admit I hadn't looked at it before from that point of view. Unfortunately, I think the Federation might agree with her, it's probably a precedent they will not want to set."

B'Elanna frowned disturbed; it wasn't really a point of view she wanted to consider either. She understood the reasons for banning genetic engineering weren't just to prevent another generation of warmongering supermen; it was to prevent wholesale genetic engineering just to ensure that your children had a level playing field with everyone else's. She just hadn't wanted to think about whether or not their children could create that situation if the Genetic laws were waived for them. She glanced over and noticed a furrow between Seven's brows as she looked at Elizabeth, undoubtedly the idea the Alpha squad leader had raised was troublesome to her lover as well.

Elizabeth continued after a moment, drawing B'Elanna out of her own thoughts, "I don't know this for a fact, and I might be completely wrong, but my personal opinion is that we will find ourselves in an unfortunate position if we go back to Earth. I have no doubt the will welcome us, feel very sympathetic for what happened to us, and have a very hard time with allowing our children to compete with theirs for positions in Starfleet, medicine, and the technical fields."

She stepped back from the podium and Tanya took her place, "I don't know about a Pandora's Box, but it was very clear than Captain Janeway was very resistant to any suggestion that the Genetic laws be bent for us. Personally, I believe we should go to the planet we determined was the best choice for colonization and build our own society, one were we can be sure that our children won't be limited in any way because of what happened to us. Now there was one other point Captain Janeway brought up. I'll let Dr. Nancy Miller address it," Tanya nodded to Nancy as the blonde woman stood and made her way to the podium.

"Good evening," Nancy greeted everyone. "Captain Janeway raised the question of trusting the Ilanar medical doctor's opinion that any further genetic engineering to correct what was done to us would be fatal. She wanted Voyagers Doctor to examine us and make his own determination." She held up her hands, her face solemn. The rise of hopeful conversation in the room died down immediately, sensing that there would be no good news. "He did some testing on our DNA while we were there, in all cases it showed that the molecular bonds between the nucleotides were much weaker than they should be. He hasn't given up, but I think its more determination and hopefulness than any actual possibility. He informed us that he should have a better idea by tomorrow afternoon, but I'm more certain than ever that the Ilanar with their much greater medical knowledge are correct." Nancy stepped away from the podium after finishing

Elizabeth stepped up to the podium as Nancy retook her seat, "Tanya and I have discussed the vote we were to have tonight. We do not want there to be any doubt in anyone's mind about whether or not anything can be done for us medically before we make our final decision. Therefore we will put it to a quick vote whether or not to proceed, if there is any objection then we will delay the vote till tomorrow."

The two leaders looked around, finally Elizabeth stepped forward, "Please if anyone has any doubt speak up, twelve hours isn't any time to wait considering."

A woman stood up, "Tanya do you have any doubts?" she asked. B'Elanna didn't know her name only that she was from Beta.

"Absolutely none, my personal opinion is that Captain Janeway's grasping at straws hoping to get B'Elanna and Seven back." Tanya answered immediately.

"Then I have none," the woman sat back down.

"Well then I guess the next thing is to move onto voting on…" Elizabeth broke off as her communicator activated. She and Tanya stepped back from the podium and began a quiet discussion with whoever was on the other end.

B'Elanna looked inquisitively at Seven who had her enhanced ear tilted toward the pair; finally with a frown the blonde shook her head. "They are too far away, and there is too much other noise," Seven told her in a low tone.

Elizabeth stepped back to the podium looking rather bemused, "Diplomat Mryayh wishes to address us after we have made our decision. Apparently, there was what we would call a civil suit, entered on our behalf by the Ilanar government against Trya Kryayh, and the other Ilanar involved in the illegal games. The court decided in our favor, and he wishes to discuss the settlement with us, but our decision will affect what form it can take."

There was an excited buzz throughout the room as people immediately began speculating about the latest news.

"A settlement is usually money or goods awarded to those damaged by another's actions?" Seven spoke directly into B'Elanna's ear over the noise. B'Elanna nodded in reply, and returned to watching the commotion around them.

Finally Elizabeth shouted, "Quiet!" The room settled down some, "We'll never find out anything until we get this vote done, you guys are worse than a bunch of guinea hens today I swear."

"Well, since there are no guys here you can't be referring to us," Christina responded loudly from her seat.

Elizabeth gave her a dirty look in response, which quickly changed into a grin. There was a combination of good natured outrage and snickers over the comment but people got the point and quieted down.

Seven looked questioningly at B'Elanna but all she could do was shrug, she had no idea what guinea hens were or why Elizabeth would compare everyone to them.

"Alright we will begin voting, please vote according to what you actually want, not what you think anyone else wants. It's very important for us to get an accurate idea of everyone's opinion." Elizabeth stated earnestly. She looked around the room slowly meeting everyone's eyes, "Voting begins now, I'd like for it to be done in thirty minutes."


	27. Voyager 4

**Nine Months – Voyager 4**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/09/06; chapter added 01/31/07

Summary: The former captives meet up with Voyager.

* * *

Chapter 41 - Stardate: 53010.59 (Jan 4, 2376 9:03 pm)

"Ok, I know this is getting late for some of the children to be up, so we will try to wrap this up quickly." Elizabeth said as she stepped back up to the podium after the thirty minute voting break. "We have counted the votes, and it seems that we are unanimous, everyone voted for colonization."

Spontaneous cheers had started breaking out as soon as she said the word unanimous, they grew in number and volume when she finished. B'Elanna looked around at the women in the room, feeling an odd mixture of pleasure, excitement and seriousness as she realized that she would be spending the rest of her life with these women. They would be her coworkers, neighbors, her daughter's, or rather daughters', in-laws as she and Seven planned on having at least three children.

She finally noticed that Seven was watching her, and impulsively she captured the full rose colored lips with her own. She resisted the urge to growl possessively, Seven would be her wife, they would raise their children together, she would have the blonde's love and support, and be able to give all the love she felt for Seven in return, for the rest of their lives. They would build a home, a society, for themselves and their children, one that would hopefully be as tolerant and accepting of its people as humanity claimed to be.

"What would you say to us marrying before Voyager goes through the wormhole," she blurted as soon as their lips separated. "Instead of waiting until we reach Amazonia."

Seven blinked once in surprise, then smiled, "You wish to invite members of Voyager over for the ceremony."

"Harry, Chakotay, Tom if he will," B'Elanna said.

Seven nodded, "I would like to invite the Doctor, Nelix and Naomi as well, and I have a distinct feeling that Captain Janeway will apologize to us tomorrow. If not for her beliefs, then at least for her choice of words, would you object to me inviting her?" she asked uncertainly.

B'Elanna looked at her dubiously, "Why do you think that?"

Seven raised one brow, "The brief Elizabeth sent was…brief. We gave much more information to the Doctor than was contained in it about our treatment and the details of the psychological conditioning Trya attempted. As well as informing him of our wedding and my pregnancy. And you took great delight in informing him of how we fell in love with one another." The last was said in a slightly disapproving tone.

"He kept hovering over you," B'Elanna explained moodily, "I just wanted to make it clear that you were taken."

"You succeeded," Seven said, and then went quiet as Elizabeth started speaking once again.

B'Elanna tuned out Elizabeth as she made the connections Seven had been explaining, the Doctor of course would tell Janeway, and Janeway… B'Elanna groaned quietly, drawing an inquisitive look from Seven. "Janeway's going to feel guilty and apologize," she whispered in the blonde's ear.

Seven smirked.

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow at the blonde in reply, and then refocused her attention on Elizabeth speaking at the front of the room.

"I am planning on asking Captain Janeway to take some information back to Earth with her. The names of those who did not survive and what little we know about them, as well as our information. If any of you would rather we not include your information please let us know, I will be asking her about it tomorrow." Elizabeth finished. She was quiet for a second before bringing up the next point.

"Now, since the robots were made in the same body shape as the Ilanar, Diplomat Mryayh is going to use a humanoid holographic projection to discuss the settlement with us as he doesn't wish to upset the children." Elizabeth broke off as a glittering humanoid shape materialized in an open space to the left of the podium.

"He has used the actual appearance of his exoskeleton instead of skin," noted Seven with interest.

B'Elanna nodded, glancing around them. Everyone knew basically what the Ilanar looked like, Elizabeth and Tanya had done their best to describe them, but seeing the glittering crystalline form, even if it was vaguely humanoid, was another matter. If there had not been the children present, B'Elanna would have wished that the Diplomat would have transported over in person, just too actually see one.

"Greetings, I am Diplomat Mryayh," the Ilanar introduced himself, "We did not wish to have any influence on your final decision, but may I say that I am pleased that you have chosen to colonize instead of returning to Earth. It makes it much easier for us to arrange for the transfer of appropriate goods and services in equal value to the settlement you are now entitled to receive. It is not a small amount, the Kryayh family was a highly successful one, and the others who participated in the games who knew of your circumstances were also successful." He paused for a moment.

Interestingly his color shaded just barely towards blue, "I am embarrassed to admit that we cannot determine how to express to you the valuation of the settlement. The Federation uses Latium and credits, but those units have no meaning to most of you. None the less I can assure you that it is quite enough for us to offer you our services. We cannot give you technology or let you see it in use, but there is no rule preventing you from benefiting from our technology where it leaves no trace of itself, as in the wormhole we are opening for the other human ship."

Everyone waited curiously wondering what exactly he could be talking about besides the wormhole.

"We are offering to terraform the planet you have chosen, into one more suitable to your needs and uses. And to provide stocks of plants and animals with which you are familiar, as well as building the initial core of your settlement, to include a medical facility, food preparation and basic living shelters." He managed to get out before the reality of what he was saying became clear to everyone.

The planet they had chosen was of course an M class planet, but they had not chosen only on habitability, but also on the likelihood of the Borg finding it, the amount of metals present for the future needs of their children, as well as the richness of resources available in it's solar system. Amazonia was not a bad planet to settle upon, but it certainly hadn't been the nicest planet of all the ones suggested by the Ilanar. They had known that they would have to work to improve the planet some to get it up to earth standards, and they had accepted that fact.

Now with just a few words the Ilanar had just turned over all the tentative plans they had made. Instead of spending the first few years fighting with the planet, it seemed like they would be able to begin building their settlement as soon as they arrived.

* * *

Chapter 42 - Stardate: 53011.98 (Jan 5, 2376 9:15 am)

"Captain, the Artemis just contacted us. Elizabeth Janeway is requesting a private conversation with you." Ensign Kim informed her, lively curiosity apparent in his eyes.

"I'll take it in my Ready Room," Captain Janeway answered, and stood up. It only took a minute until she was seated in the chair at her desk.

"Captain Janeway, good morning," Elizabeth greeted her politely.

She murmured in reply, "Good morning." The information the Doctor had given her last night had left her more than slightly frustrated with the briefing Elizabeth Janeway had sent over. She would have went into the meeting with a different set of expectations had she known what she did this morning, and she wouldn't have formed such an erroneous impression of the reason behind B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine's reactions.

"First I'll state that I'm sorry my briefing included so little information about what happened to us, and about the Ilanar. But we needed your honest reaction to our questions and we weren't certain we would get it if you were in possession of certain facts." Elizabeth Janeway informed her calmly.

She straightened, "And what facts would those be," she asked somewhat coldly.

"That we were about to make the final decision on whether to go to Earth or colonize, and were just waiting for more information. Information you provided us yesterday." Elizabeth answered, her expression kind but unrepentant.

Kathryn Janeway resented it, she knew perfectly well what that expression meant, she had used it often enough when explaining a difficult decision to someone. It said I'm sorry I had to do that, but I'm really not because I would do it again in the same circumstances. "And your decision?" she asked.

"Unanimous to colonize, we can't take the chance that the Federation will uphold the Genetics Laws." Elizabeth answered.

Janeway was not surprised, "The Doctor still hasn't given up, you don't need to make that decision yet."

"He won't find a way. I think you already know that from his preliminary results." Elizabeth responded.

She shifted uncomfortably, "He's surprised us before."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "Anyway," she continued, "The Ilanar government has agreed to open a wormhole to the Alpha Quadrant for either ship, we won't need it, but I assume you might have some interest in it." Elizabeth Janeway sat back in her chair and waited.

"A wormhole to Earth?" she repeated numbly, "Where? When?"

"A few days' time, there were a few things I wanted to work out with you first," Elizabeth stated.

"Such as," Kathryn Janeway asked on automatic pilot as her mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that it seemed they would be headed back to Earth in just a few days.

"Literature, music, history, I'd like for our children to know where they came from. And we would appreciate it if you would take back a list of those who didn't survive, and a list of those who wish whatever relations they may have on Earth to know what happened to them." Elizabeth requested quietly.

"I think we can do that for you," Captain Janeway replied, after a moment of consideration.

"Oh and one last thing," Elizabeth smirked.

"Yes?" she responded warily.

Elizabeth grinned, "I have some wedding invitations for the 7th of January at 1700 hours for the nuptials of B'Elanna Torres and Seven Hansen. I was wondering if you would deliver them for me."

* * *

Chapter 43 - Stardate: 53015.32 (Jan 6, 2376 2:36 pm)

Her head whirling from her recent conversation with Tom Paris, B'Elanna stared out the viewports in Voyager's messhall. Artemis dominated the view, the graceful curves and lines of her hull gleaming white against the absolute black of space. Though designed and built by the Ilanar, Artemis looked as if it had come right out of Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As with most Starfleet designed vessels, the elongated oval of the main hull swept forward and above the engineering hull to which were attached the warp nacelles. Like Voyager, Artemis' nacelles were mounted on variable-geometry pylons to minimize damage to subspace, but instead of two nacelles, the Ilanar made vessel had four. Much larger than the ship B'Elanna was currently aboard, Artemis was 3 times the size the Intrepid class ship, allowing it to generously accommodate the former captive's 300 families.

"She looks like Starfleet ship," Kathryn Janeway's distinctive, husky voice commented from just behind her, eerily echoing her thoughts, "Do you know if she looks like other Ilanar vessels?"

B'Elanna turned her head just enough to see her former Captain's profile. "I have no idea, their vessels are either cloaked or are to far away for us to detect them. They transported us approximately 200 lightyears in just 2 hours to catch up to Voyager, but I have no idea how, our sensors were inoperable during that time."

Janeway nodded her acknowledgement of the statement, "They take their non-interference directive seriously then."

"Yes," B'Elanna replied briefly, old habits made her want to say Captain, but she stopped herself, this was not her Captain Janeway, not anymore.

Neither woman said anything more until B'Elanna finally broke the increasingly, at least to her, uncomfortable silence. "Tom's much quieter than I remember him. I'm glad you let him out of the brig to help with the search effort." The two statements didn't really have much to do with one another; they were just the two things from her recent conversation with Tom that stuck in her mind the most.

Janeway turned away from the viewport to look at the half-Klingon, "I was concerned that he would never believe that he couldn't have found you if only given the chance." Her grey eyes met B'Elanna's brown ones unflinchingly, "I know you thought I was being unduly harsh on him, but I needed him to understand that my friendship with his father and with him did not mean that he could disobey orders, especially one as important as the Prime Directive. His actions then showed me that he still didn't realize that there are some lines you just don't cross. Now I'm sure that he does finally comprehend that." She hesitated briefly before finishing, "And I needed him to understand that because I never again want to be put in a situation where I'm forced to fire upon him."

The two women stared at one another for a long moment until B'Elanna finally dipped her head in brief acceptance of the Captain's reasoning. She didn't like it, but she remembered how Tom believed that he could get away with occasionally breaking the rules because of Janeway's fondness of him and his father, and quite a few times the Captain had let him.

Abruptly, jarring B'Elanna out of her thoughts, the Captain said in a low tone, "I thought we knew each other well enough for you to know I'm not some unfeeling monster," hurt flashed briefly in Janeway's grey eyes.

The statement and brief show of emotion surprised the half-Klingon who was still contemplating the Captain's earlier words. "No you're not," B'Elanna acknowledged slowly. "You're just determined no matter what objections anyone has in the end your opinion is the only one that counts. As Captain that's your right, but I just can't do that anymore." She said the words calmly, she didn't want to hurt Kathryn, but she did need the Captain to understand that her insistence that everyone do as she ordered was one of the reasons she and Seven had decided to stay with their fellow former captives.

The Captain tensed, and for a moment B'Elanna was certain Janeway would argue with her. "You wouldn't have to for long," Janeway finally responded, her face an expressionless mask, "with the wormhole the Ilanar are opening, our return to Earth is just a few days away. I know the legal standing of the Maquis is uncertain, but even if they choose to press charges then your time on Voyager will be counted as time served. I've seen your Maquis record; you have nothing to worry about."

B'Elanna hadn't expected that particular response, she stared at the auburn haired Captain in silent surprise before marshaling her thoughts to form a reply, "I know, but it's not just that. We have the future of our daughter to worry about. If we go with the others and colonize then our daughter will be normal, she will be no different than all the other children. If we go to Earth, she will always be singled out as a genetically enhanced human. Seven and I have to do what's best and safest for our daughter, and choosing to go to Earth is neither."

The Captain's grey eyes searched B'Elanna's face, finally the severe expression softened and she sighed softly, "There's nothing I can say to counter that, Elizabeth told me the planet is well away from any other inhabited systems, and that the Ilanar are terraforming it as well as building the core settlement buildings."

B'Elanna nodded, "I suspect if the Ilanar divided out the settlement from the civil suit among us, we would all be very rich by Federation standards. I'm looking forward to seeing the results of the terraforming, I suspect Amazonia will be nicer than Earth is now after they are done."

Janeway looked surprised, "Did the Ilanar ever tell you a Federation credit equivalent?"

"No," B'Elanna answered, "But it's enough to pay for Artemis, terraforming a planet, and building a settlement base, so it must be several billions of credits."

The Captain raised one eyebrow at the figure, then after thinking about it for a moment she commented, "I guess it would have to be wouldn't it." Janeway regarded her former Chief Engineer thoughtfully, the perusal stretching out long enough to make B'Elanna uneasy. Unexpectedly changing the subject, she said finally, "Thank you for the wedding invitation."

B'Elanna met the Captain's grey-eyes, "It wouldn't be right not to have you there, after all, you're the sole reason she had the chance to become an individual. The rest of us saw her as only Borg drone, and would have put her off the ship at the first chance whether the Borg were close enough to retrieve her before she died or not," she said frankly. "You're the one who saw her something more than Borg."

Janeway acknowledged her words with a short nod, "I knew none of you understood, but it was all of that anger and fear that showed me there was a human being there, even as she was shouting at me to return her to the Borg. I had read Enterprise's records of their experiences with a young Borg drone they named Hugh. It took Hugh days to show any signs of individuality, any hint of emotion. Seven," the Captain paused, smiling wryly at the memory, "Seven took only seconds to start angrily demanding that we return her to the Borg. There was certainly no mistaking that she was furious with us, with me. I couldn't do as she asked, not when the very passion with which she was asking made me was certain that given time away from them she would come to appreciate being an individual."

There was a human saying, 'there are two sides to every story', and right now B'Elanna was sharply reminded of that fact. "She does," she reassured the Captain.

"I know," Janeway chuckled, "I think Seven took so long to confess that simply because she didn't want to admit I had been right." The smile fell away; the Captain sighed, "And because she was angry with me, perhaps even still is."

B'Elanna debated for a moment, she wasn't certain what she wanted to say was hers to say or not, "She's not anymore," she finally decided to say knowing that Seven wouldn't mind her reassuring Janeway. Before the Captain could ask the questions she was certain were forming in the woman's mind, she said, "If you want to know more you need to ask Seven."

Janeway pursed her lips and glared at the half-Klingon in irritation, but B'Elanna only stared resolutely back at her. "Alright," the Captain finally yielded.

'Some things never change,' B'Elanna thought to herself as she regarded her former Captain in amusement. The half-Klingon debated internally for a few moments, ever since she had discussed what friendship was with Seven she had pondered this question, and had come up with a few reasons for Janeway's choice, but she didn't really know and wouldn't know for certain unless she asked her. "Why did you choose the Doctor to help Seven?"she inquired simply.

Janeway was surprised by the question, "Who else could I have chosen?" she asked incredulous. "You? You saw her as a threat and an enemy, remember."

B'Elanna grimaced at the reminder, "I was wrong, and I've apologized to her for my behavior. She's an incredibly loyal, honest, gentle, loving person once she lets you see beyond that protective Borg shell."

Something in the half-Klingon's tone, the expression on her face, or look in her eyes caught Janeway's attention. In wonder, Kathryn said, "You love her; you're not just getting married because of her pregnancy."

It didn't really surprise B'Elanna that Janeway had thought that, "I've been in love with her for months now. As much as I hate the bastard for what he did to us, Kryayh's psychological profiles and the matches he made from them were incredibly accurate. All the couples he put together fell in love with one another; Seven and I are no exception."

Kathryn smiled; it was the crooked smile, the one that allowed the woman's natural compassion to show through. "I'm sorry for how it occurred, but I'm happy that you both finally looked beyond the protective facades each of you present to the world, and saw the wonderful person underneath them. You and Seven deserve to be happy."

"Thank you Captain," B'Elanna finally managed to reply once she had recovered from her surprise.

Dropping the subject of their marriage, Janeway briskly said, "Now back to your question. It should have been Chakotay's duty as First Officer, but he couldn't see beyond the fact that Seven was blonde and Borg and therefore would betray us just like Ripley and the Cooperative." As she was speaking the Captain's tone became sharper, revealed her continuing irritation with the Commander and his behavior.

"Tuvok?" Janeway continued, "He was probably the best choice to help her, but he was simply too busy, the ship and I needed him performing the duties he already had not taking on yet another. The time he was spending helping Kes with her abilities, and helping you with your anger, was impacting on his duties as it was. Besides I was certain that Seven would seek him out if she felt she needed his viewpoint."

Before Janeway could continue, B'Elanna interrupted her, "That was what I didn't understand, why you didn't have Tuvok help her. It seemed to me as if he would have been the most appropriate choice, but I didn't realize that it was because he just didn't have the time."

He would have," the Captain replied, "But as it was he regularly spent seven to nine additional hours each day performing tasks for me and assisting the crew. I couldn't ask any more of him, he barely had time to eat, meditate and sleep as it was. I guess you don't need for me to tell you why not Tom, Harry or Neelix?" she asked dryly.

B'Elanna made a face, "No I think I can guess those reasons on my own. Tom was too interested in what was under her biosuit, Harry was too attracted and intimidated by her, and Neelix…" she paused trying to find the right words, "they just don't have compatible personalities, I think his talkativeness would have really irritated her."

Janeway's mouth twitched in amusement, "That's one way of putting it." The smile faded and she sighed, "I was already taking too much time from the ship and crew to help her as it was, and I knew she needed much more help than I could find the time to give. I know the Doctor wasn't the ideal choice, but he was the only suitable person that had the time available. I believed at the time that he wouldn't use the opportunity to take advantage of her, but I never anticipated that he would develop feelings for her."

B'Elanna shook her head, "I don't think any of us could have foreseen that complication, you can't blame yourself for it."

"Perhaps not," the Captain allowed.

B'Elanna stared at her former captain for a moment, then looked at the time and grimaced, "I really need to get back to Artemis, I've got some engineering classes to teach this afternoon." She paused, "Thank you for telling me that Captain, and both Seven and I look forward to seeing you at the ceremony tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it," Janeway smiled.

B'Elanna was almost to Voyager's transporter room before she realized she had called Kathryn Janeway, Captain.


	28. Voyager 5

**Nine Months – Voyager 5**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/10/06; minor revision 01/05/07

Note: For more information about Henry Janeway and Shannon O'Donnell, please see Voyager episode 115 "11:59"

Summary: The former captives meet up with Voyager.

* * *

Chapter 44 - Stardate: 53018.3 (Jan 7, 2376 4:30 pm)

It had taken two days of discussion to hammer out the basics of how Amazonia would be governed. A civilian led government with control over the defense force, executive, legislative and judicial branches, absolute separation of church and state insisted upon by Lee, and a basic draft of a bill of rights for its citizens. Elizabeth Janeway had been volunteered to be the first governor of the colony, and she had even graciously agreed to accept.

Of the first day, several hours had been devoted to getting everyone to agree that the new colony needed a defense force. Finally, they had gotten a unanimous vote for it's formation with the understanding that its primary role would be as a defensive force, emphasis on the defensive, and secondarily for peaceful exploration when they were able to start producing starships. In short, it was to be based upon the roles that Starfleet performed for the Federation, plus other duties that were more planetary oriented.

B'Elanna and Seven, after a long discussion about what they wanted to do in the new colony, met with Elizabeth. They wanted to help build the colony, but more than anything else they wanted to help design and build the colonies future starships. The newly minted governor had smilingly agreed, and had promptly accepted them into the Amazonian Defense Forces, both at the rank of Commander. B'Elanna was to head up the Engineering Department, Seven the Theoretical Research Division, both would be answering to Tanya Montego the new Commander of the Amazonian Defense Forces.

It had only taken Evelyn a few hours to come up with a series of suitable uniforms for both civilian and military use. The dress uniforms bore a startlingly close resemblance to what used to be termed a Mess uniform. All of the United States military services had used variations of the same style, short waist length jacket, white mess shirt, cummerbund, and striped trousers.

Evelyn had chosen a dark navy blue as the color for the jacket and pants, arguing that white and formal dinners were disasters just waiting to happen. The Defense Forces version had gold stripes on the sleeves denoted rank, and the piping, cummerbund and trouser stripe were scarlet. The civilian government version had no rank, and the piping, cummerbund and trouser stripe were gold. The new uniform only awaited an official function for it's unveiling, fortunately there was one scheduled the very next day.

Commander B'Elanna Torres stared at herself in the mirror one last time; Evelyn had certainly outdone herself with designing the dress uniform.

"It fits perfectly, and looks wonderful on you, stop preening," Sabrina teased her, straightening the scarlet cummerbund of her own Defense Forces uniform in imitation of the half-Klingon.

"Just wait till you see the Starfleet dress uniform, you'll understand," B'Elanna chuckled.

"Speaking of which, we'd better go to the transport room to meet them," Sabrina reminded her, checking the time. The two of them strode into the transporter room a few minutes before B'Elanna and Seven's Voyager guests were scheduled to arrive.

Elizabeth walked in right behind them "Well, I'll give it this; it's a lot more comfortable than the Marine dress jacket." she commented, wearing the civilian version of the uniform, with its gold cummerbund and trouser stripe.

B'Elanna who had seen a sketch Evelyn had made of a jacket she had described as a Marine dress jacket had to agree. The Marine jacket had looked very nice, and very uncomfortable. The bridge signaled and B'Elanna stepped to the controls and coordinated the transport with Voyager.

"Captain Janeway," Elizabeth greeted her as Kathryn Janeway stepped of the transporter platform.

Elizabeth and Kathryn Janeway had been exchanging correspondence for the past few days. Voyager had been coordinating data file transfers from Voyager's computer core to the Artemis, and B'Elanna and Seven had been compiling and transmitting to Voyager the upgrades they had discussed during their captivity. The two women hoped that the information would prove useful to Starfleet Engineering.

The upshot of this was that Captain Janeway was aware of Elizabeth's new position. "Governor Janeway," she greeted her, "You've met my First Officer Commander Chakotay, my Security Officer Lt. Commander Tuvok and the Doctor, may I introduce my Helm Officer Ensign Tom Paris and my Communications officer Ensign Harry Kim. Mr. Neelix is our Morale officer, and this is Ensign Samantha Wildman and her daughter Naomi Wildman."

"Good evening, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Elizabeth greeted them. "I'd like to introduce my new Defense Forces Head of Engineering, Commander B'Elanna Torres and Communications Officer Lt. Sabrina Gentry."

"Congratulations on your posting Cmdr. Torres," Captain Janeway said to B'Elanna after a moment's pause. An almost sad expression crossed her face for a moment then it disappeared replaced by a smile.

The other Voyager officers stepped forward after the Captain and extended their congratulations as well, though she could tell that they were dismayed by her posting. It made it that much more final that she would not be returning with them to Earth.

"Thank you Captain Janeway," B'Elanna acknowledged. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming, Seven and I appreciate it," she thanked them. "We should be getting to the meeting room, or I'll be late for my own wedding," she joked.

"Who's performing the wedding?" asked Chakotay interestedly as they walked into the Artemis' huge meeting room. The huge square room had been divided into two spaces for the wedding, one open area for the reception, the other space arranged to present a chapel like appearance. The chairs had been placed to either side with a walkway in the middle, and a raised platform for the ceremony at one end.

"Lee is," answered B'Elanna absently looking around at who was already present. Finally she noticed their puzzled looks. "Sorry, the Reverend Elizabeth Scott," she didn't wait to see who would make the connection, "and yes, she's that Elizabeth Scott, the first president of the Church of Conscious Design."

"Oh Lee's not going to be happy with you," Elizabeth commented laughingly.

The initial stunned looks from several of the Voyager officers faded into confusion, "Why would she not be pleased?" asked Chakotay.

"She wasn't pleased when I told her about her picture being up in just about every Deist Meeting Hall." B'Elanna winced just remembering. "She thinks it's pretty silly to attribute the growth of Deism to her, when the philosophy was around long before she was even born, and will let you know her opinion if you mention it."

"Are you gossiping about me B'Elanna?" Lee's distinctive voice came from behind her.

"Of course," B'Elanna turned and gave the diminutive woman a hug.

"Mind the robes," Lee chided her, as she straightened the gold colored stole she was wearing. "And be polite and introduce me to your friends."

_B'Elanna and Lee's relationship had changed rather abruptly one day from acquaintances to friend and councilor; B'Elanna had needed someone to talk to about her guilt over the idea of leaving Voyager stranded in the Delta Quadrant if they chose to colonize. She had originally intended to talk to Maria, but the Hispanic woman had been busy and Lee had been available._

_With Lee's assistance, B'Elanna had finally come to the conclusion that no matter how guilty she felt, she could not make a choice that would ultimately harm her unborn daughter. Yet, she still felt that she was abandoning her friends on Voyager. She and Lee had discussed these feelings during a second meeting. To her own surprise, B'Elanna had opened up and talked about her own childhood, her anger toward, and feelings of abandonment by her father._

_That was when she found out why Seven held Lee in such high esteem. Pointing out her own seven year old daughter's behavior, Lee had bluntly told B'Elanna that she could expect similar things from her daughter as well, once she was born. Lee informed B'Elanna that she would hear 'I hate you' from the half-Klingon's own daughter many, many times over the course of raising her._

_Lee used as an example Virginia's short temper tantrum the day before when her daughter had been frustrated, angry and afraid. B'Elanna had been in the area and had listened frozen, remembering her own past, as Virginia ranted at her mother. Then she had watched amazed as Lee talked to her daughter calmly in reply, and then pulled the girl into a hug when Virginia had started to cry. _

_Using that incident as a starting place, Lee had finally gotten B'Elanna to think about her father leaving from an adult viewpoint, instead of the childish one she had held onto for so long. No, she had never thought that Virginia actually hated her mother; she had seen from the child's face what she was feeling. No, she would never consider leaving her own child if they said that in a moment of frustration and anger. At the end of that session Lee had left her with the task of considering why her father might have decided to leave._

_B'Elanna had struggled with the task, but in the end she had been surprised by the answers she wrote down. Primary among them had been that she would leave because she was hurting her child too much by fighting with the child's mother. Right after writing that down, she had cried in Seven's arms for the first time. It was a major turning point in her life, and since then she had went back to Lee several times to discuss her feelings about her father and mother._

"Elizabeth Scott, meet Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay…" she went on and introduced everyone.

"Well, hopefully I'll have time to talk to you after the ceremony, but I must be going." Lee excused herself and glanced meaningfully at B'Elanna.

"I think that's my cue as well," B'Elanna grinned, she had starting feeling slightly nervous earlier, but now she could no longer ignore it.

As they walked up the middle isle Sabrina, took firm hold of her arm and whispered in her ear, "I have Christina and Brenda stationed at the door if you try and run for it, so don't even think about it."

As it was meant to, it startled a laugh out of B'Elanna, relaxing her, "Didn't I say something similar a two weeks ago at your wedding?" she grinned at her friend. Like Sabrina was doing for her now, she had stood as best friend for Sabrina at her wedding with Anuhya.

"And for much the same reason," laughed Sabrina.

"Hey, you were looking a bit grey for a moment, not a good color on you." B'Elanna joked.

The rest of it was a daze of memory for B'Elanna. Making sure Mary had both of the rings. Waiting for the first appearance of Seven, and then watching stunned as Seven appeared in the long antique-white wedding gown that Evelyn had designed for her, so radiantly beautiful it took her breath away. Naomi, concentrating intently on making sure to scatter the flower petals evenly before Seven and Elizabeth, who was her escort. Finally they reached the end of the isle and Elizabeth placed Seven's hand in B'Elanna's, and they stepped up on the raised podium in front of Elizabeth Scott.

Of what Lee said during the ceremony, one thing stood out in B'Elanna's mind, "Cleave together during times of trouble, selflessly lend each other your strength, your courage, your honesty and love, and though you may be bowed and bloodied by adversity, you will overcome it together."

B'Elanna clearly recalled sliding a ring on Seven's finger, and Seven placing one on hers, then Lee was stating, "Before this community, I now pronounce you married."

They stepped toward one another, and B'Elanna's lips met Seven's in a long loving kiss. Slowly they parted staring into one another's eyes for long moment, then smiled in joy at one another, before turning and facing the gathering. Traditional rice was thrown at them during their walk back to the end of the isle much to Seven's bewilderment. As Seven had stated to B'Elanna earlier, the half-Klingon was not male, and did not need any supernatural assistance in making her pregnant since she was already pregnant.

After fifteen minutes of accepting congratulations from people, B'Elanna watched with a smile as Seven, noting Naomi staring longingly at the other children playing, walked over to her and offered to introduce the half-Ktarian. Seven and Samantha spoke for a moment then Seven took Naomi's hand and lead her over to introduce her to Virginia and Mary.

"She's really changed a lot from how I remember her on Voyager," Chakotay commented as he came over to her.

B'Elanna nodded, watching as Seven listened intently to something Virginia was saying to her. "She loves children; you should see her with Karen's youngest Heather," she pointed out Karen who happened to be holding Heather at that moment.

Maria walked up to them, "Tsk, tsk, lost her already to a younger woman." She teased B'Elanna.

B'Elanna laughed, "I can see that happening quite frequently." She nodded to Chakotay as he waved at her and then drifted away to talk to Captain Janeway.

"She is a very loving person, you are a lucky woman B'Elanna Torres," Maria informed her.

B'Elanna smiled softly watching her wife, savoring the fact that she could now use the word in her thoughts to refer to the blonde. "Believe me I know that," she replied to Maria.

Tom Paris stepped into her line of vision, "Nice wedding B'Elanna," he congratulated her.

"Thanks Tom," she replied and watched as he gazed at Seven.

He turned back toward her, "I didn't really understand why or how two days ago," he admitted. "Even though you told me about it, about how your perceptions of her changed, how you two became friends. I didn't really get it, but seeing Seven here, how relaxed she is around everyone, it is like seeing a different person." He trailed off.

"I love her," B'Elanna told him simply.

Tom nodded and smiled, "Yea, you told me that, I guess I didn't really believe it. But I do now, good luck, B'Elanna."

"Good luck to you too, I hope things go well with your father," B'Elanna stated.

"Thanks, I suspect I'll need it," He replied and took in a deep breath.

"On a jet plane?" Elizabeth's incredulous voice drew their attention, and with a glance at each other B'Elanna and Tom drifted over to hear what Kathryn and Elizabeth Janeway were discussing. Seven came up beside her as they approached the two women, and B'Elanna grinned at her, knowing that the blonde was just as curious as she and Tom.

"You have determined that you are related?" Seven calmly inquired as they approached.

Elizabeth stopped staring at Kathryn long enough to nod to Seven, "Yes we have, her ancestor Henry Janeway was my father William Janeway's brother, and my uncle. I went to see Henry and Shannon in May of 2006 at Portage Creek, Indiana while they were still building the Millennium Gate."

Elizabeth turned back to Captain Janeway, "I think we should go for a walk, we can go to my office and share a glass of cognac and whatever poison you prefer and discuss this, I'm afraid your Aunt Martha had a somewhat embellished version of Henry and Shannon's first meeting."


	29. Voyager 6

**Nine Months – Voyager 6**

**By Kudara**

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Note: The Naval Hymn was first written as a poem in 1860 by William Whiting, the melody was published in 1861 by Rev. John Bacchus Dykes. It is currently used by several Navies around the world, including the British Navy, the United States Navy, the Canadian Navy, the Australian Navy and probably many others.

Rating: Mature

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/10/06; minor revision 01/05/07

Summary: Voyager leaves the Delta Quadrant through the Ilanar wormhole.

* * *

Chapter 45 - Stardate: 53025.55 (Jan 10, 2376 8:30 am)

Voyager's sensors had detected the formation of the wormhole 6 light years away the previous day, and had received confirmation from the Artemis that the Ilanar were responsible. Elizabeth had told Kathryn Janeway that the wormhole would be formed too far away for them to determine how it was created, and she had been correct. Their sensor data included nothing that would indicate how the Ilanar had managed to create the wormhole.

Now they were 300 million kilometers away from the wormhole entrance waiting for the probe they had just sent into the wormhole to exit and send data back. The Artemis had traveled with them, and was currently at station keeping two hundred thousand kilometers from Voyager.

"Captain, the probe has exited the far side of the wormhole, receiving telemetry data now." Kim informed her. She hid a grin, if Harry sounded any more intense she would have to look back to see if he was vibrating with excitement yet.

"Captain," his voice sounded awed, and she just had to turn around to meet his dark eyed gaze, "The probe is 10 light years from Wolf 494, and 17 light years from Earth."

"I guess when the Ilanar said near Earth they meant it," commented Chakotay with a grin.

"And, Captain," Ensign Kim continued his voice awed, "I'm picking up a Starfleet vessel," he paused staring at his board then looked up at her wide eyed, "it's the Enterprise."

Janeway whipped around and stared at the screen intently, "Can you contact them?"

"Attempting to now," Harry bent over his console working feverishly.

The view screen showed static for a few seconds then finally cleared. Janeway immediately recognized the features of the man standing in the middle of the Galaxy class bridge. "Captain Picard," she paused a moment controlling her voice, "it's so very good to see you."

"There's a bit of a time delay Captain," Kim advised her, "Three point two seconds."

"Captain Janeway," Picard smiled, "It seems you found your own way home." His smile faltered, "Do you have any information about this wormhole; my officers suspect it's not naturally formed."

"It isn't, an advanced race called the Ilanar created it for us. We weren't permitted to witness its creation though; they have their own version of the Prime Directive that forbids it." Captain Janeway informed him.

"Captain," Kim interrupted quietly, "The Artemis is contacting us." He frowned at his board, "And the Enterprise just sent their own probe through. I'll try and patch the two probes together it should help cut down the time delay."

Captain Janeway waited impatiently until Kim looked up and nodded to her. "Can you patch in the Artemis?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain," he answered.

Janeway turned around and looked at the screen as it split and now showed both the bridge of the Enterprise and the Artemis. "Governor Elizabeth Janeway, we have a communications link with a Starfleet vessel at the other end of the wormhole, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise."

Elizabeth grinned, "Well I'm glad to see that name carried on, I was aboard the Enterprise in 2001 when she was an aircraft carrier."

Captain Janeway noticed Picard giving Elizabeth a frowning look, "Captain Picard, meet Governor Janeway a rather distant cousin of mine, formerly Colonel Elizabeth Janeway of the United States Marine Corps."

Picard's eyes widened slightly as he absorbed the information, "Pleased to meet you Governor Janeway." He greeted her in his cultured voice.

Elizabeth nodded, "Captain Janeway, Reverend Scott has arranged for a proper send off for you, do you have an estimated time for your departure?"

"We're ready to go now actually, we hadn't expected to contact Starfleet so soon." Captain Janeway answered, wondering what was going on.

"Well then I'll let her know," Elizabeth drawled with a grin, she nodded to someone off to the side.

Janeway waited puzzled for a few minutes, until Elizabeth Scott wearing her ministerial robes walked onto the bridge followed by members of the new Defense Force in dress uniform, including white gloves. Seven and B'Elanna were among them, and with amusement she noticed when Seven saw who else was in the communications link with them. Though she couldn't hear her, she would swear that the former Borg mouthed, Locutus, before focusing her attention back on Elizabeth Scott. The group of women arranged themselves into a small arch around the diminutive woman, and held up what looked suspiciously like old paper choir books.

"Mr. Kim patch this through to the entire ship," Janeway whispered urgently, suspecting what was about to happen.

Reverend Scott addressed her, "Captain Janeway and the crew of Voyager, though you do not sail upon the sea this day, there is a hymn that was in our time traditionally sung for those embarking on a journey," she turned back around to face the other women. She paused for a moment making sure she had their attention then she lifted her arms and began to direct them.

Eternal Father, strong to save,  
Whose arm hath bound the restless wave,  
Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep  
Its own appointed limits keep;  
Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
For those in peril on the sea!

O Christ! Whose voice the waters heard  
And hushed their raging at Thy word,  
Who walked'st on the foaming deep,  
And calm amidst its rage didst sleep;  
Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
For those in peril on the sea!

Most Holy Spirit! Who didst brood  
Upon the chaos dark and rude,  
And bid its angry tumult cease,  
And give, for wild confusion, peace;  
Oh, hear us when we cry to Thee,  
For those in peril on the sea!

O Trinity of love and power!  
Our brethren shield in danger's hour;  
From rock and tempest, fire and foe,  
Protect them wheresoe'er they go;  
Thus evermore shall rise to Thee  
Glad hymns of praise from land and sea.

The last notes died away and Reverend Scott turned around to face the screen, "May our Eternal Creator watch over you and your crew, Captain Janeway."

"Thank you Reverend Scott," she responded.

"You are not accompanying Voyager through the wormhole Governor Janeway?" inquired Picard, his dark eyes searching.

"No Captain Picard, we have a planet to colonize," Elizabeth responded.

"I'm certain Starfleet and the Federation would be very interested in meeting you," he assured her.

Elizabeth grinned, "I'm sure they would, but the decision's already been made; only Voyager will be traveling through that wormhole today." Elizabeth glanced over at something then back to the screen, "Captain Janeway, the Ilanar have asked that you complete transit of the wormhole in one hour, they need to close it as soon as possible."

Janeway nodded, "I understand, and please thank them for us again."

Elizabeth just nodded; she had passed on several thanks from Voyager already.

She took a deep breath, "Mr. Paris, take us in," Janeway ordered.

"God bless and God speed, Voyager," Elizabeth wished them.

"Good luck, Artemis," she returned it, taking one last look at B'Elanna Torres and Seven of Nine, no Seven Hansen now, standing at attention behind Reverend Scott in their new uniforms. After the wedding she had understood better why the two women had not wanted to come back to Voyager. Seven was more than accepted by her fellow former captives, she was one of them, and had made several close friends there. No one stared at her implants, or whispered about her behind her back, or told her that she should have remained lost.

The last when Neelix had told her about it a few days later had first infuriated her then the anger had drained away and defeat set in. She knew that between her own behavior at the meeting, and those crewmembers hateful words Voyager had lost. Lost the two women to the love they had found in one another, and the acceptance they had in their new community.

Five minutes later after a slightly bumpy ride Voyager exited the far end of the wormhole. Filling their view screen were the stars of the Alpha Quadrant and the Galaxy class Federation Starship Enterprise.

"Communication from the Enterprise, Captain," Kim almost sang in his excitement.

"Put it through Ensign Kim," she ordered huskily.

Picard was smiling warmly, "Let me be the first to say… Welcome home, Voyager."


	30. Amazonia

Nine Months – Amazonia

By Kudara

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and all who sail in her belong to Paramount/Viacom and no infringement of copyright/trade marks is intended.

Rating: Mature

Notes: The first evidence of wine production was in the Mesopotamian culture, around 6000 bc.

Feedback: Always welcome, feedback is what encourages me to keep writing. Please let me know what you like and what you dislike about the story.

Revision History: 01/11/06

Summary: The Artemis arrives at Sector 06, Beta Quadrant, 5643 light years from Earth.

* * *

Chapter 45 - Stardate: 53711.57 (September 17, 2376 10:30 am)

It had been almost nine months since Voyager had disappeared though the wormhole and sent back the message that they had arrived safely in the Alpha Quadrant. For most of that time, they had traveled at warp 7 though the Delta Quadrant, waiting until the Ilanar informed them that their terraforming was complete. Children were born, including Miral Torres-Hansen, on July 28, 2376 and Sharon Allen-Young, on July 25, 2376, and classes were held, as they attempted to make good use of the time by training everyone in their future fields.

Finally the message arrived, and they were directed to a location a few light years away where a wormhole had been formed. They sent a probe though, and as soon as they ascertained that the other side was clear they bid the Delta Quadrant adieu and entered the wormhole.

The Artemis exited in the Beta Quadrant, Sector 06, and 5 light years from the planet they had decided to name Amazonia. Their closest galactic neighbor of renown was the Crab Nebula 850 light years away. In fact, if a ship were to travel in a straight line from Earth to the Crab Nebula, it would pass within 15 light years of Amazonia'a star.

If the star had been visible from Earth, it would be in the constellation Taurus. The next number available in the Tauri series was 201, so they named the star 201 Tauri.

"Thanks Karen, I appreciate you keeping Miral," B'Elanna thanked the dark eyed blonde as she picked up the infant carrier holding her fast asleep 7 week old daughter.

"It's no problem, especially after all the times you and Seven have looked after Heather." Karen smilingly answered. "So how much longer?" she asked with restrained excitement.

"Until we can see the planet?" B'Elanna asked. At Karen's nod she did the math in her head, "Three more hours and we should be in orbit."

"Finally," Karen breathed, "I'm getting tired of being on this ship when I know there's a planet just waiting for us."

B'Elanna chuckled, she knew what Karen meant. It had been hard to patiently wait while the Ilanar worked. It would have been one thing if they could have watched, but the Ilanar laws strictly forbid that, so they had to stay away while the terraforming was being completed.

"Well I'd better get going, she'll wake soon and be hungry," B'Elanna said, gently picking up the carrier.

"You will need me to watch her later?" Karen verified.

"As soon as she's fed and goes back to sleep, yes. I need to be in Engineering, and Seven needs to be on the Bridge," B'Elanna replied, "But it should only be for two hours, as soon as we are in orbit I can pick her up."

Karen grinned, "You'll have to find us. I plan on finding a free spot in one on the observation lounges."

B'Elanna grinned, "Ok see you in an hour or so."

Seven was already in their quarters when she entered, "How are the scan going?" she asked after kissing the blonde. She watched as Seven gently picked up Miral and cradled her against her chest as she waited for their daughter to wake up. She hoped one of their daughters was as fair as Seven, but knew that the genetics were against it. Miral was lighter skinned than she, and had slightly less prominent forehead ridges, more like how the half-Klingon had been before the genetic engineering. The infant had a cap of thick dark brown hair, almost the same color as hers. Where they differed was in the eyes, B'Elanna had dark brown ones, Miral hazel.

"Initial scans indicate no signs of any other ships, and no signs of any other habitable planets in this area of space. They confirm our original information; the other planets in 201 Tauri's solar system are rich in the various metallics needed for advanced construction such as starships, and dilithium." Seven informed her somewhat absently as her attention was focused more on their daughter who was showing signs of waking up.

"So a nice quiet neighborhood, as Elizabeth would say," B'Elanna commented, watching as Seven pulled open the closure of her top and bared one breast so she could feed Miral. There was just something about watching Seven nurse Miral that she liked. Her daughter was definitely not a fussy or delicate eater; no she grunted and suckled at Seven's breast quite eagerly, while B'Elanna gazed at them amused. Quite often Miral would even fall asleep while nursing, mouth still firmly latched onto her mother's nipple.

"Yes," Seven finally answered her, as Miral settled into breastfeeding. She looked up at B'Elanna, a slight frown upon her face, "The initial sensor readings of the planet, however, differ from some of the data given to us by the Ilanar ten months ago."

"How?" asked B'Elanna, straightening up and focusing more on Seven and less on her daughter.

"The planet slightly more distant from 201 Tauri, instead of 146.6 million kilometers, it is actually 157.07 million kilometers," Seven informed her.

While not a lot in planetary terms that was still a significant difference. Hesitantly B'Elanna theorized, "Do you think they might have shifted the orbit? That would give it a longer year and a lower average temperature, making more Earth like." She had no idea how the Ilanar would manage something like that, but the Federation had heard of civilizations that could move entire star systems, so why not planets.

"That thought had occurred to me as well," Seven admitted. "From that data the year would now be 392.7 days instead of 306.5 days, slightly longer than Earths. We will not know what the average planetary temperature is until we get more accurate atmospheric readings, but it should be less than the 21 degrees Celsius we were anticipating. The planet might be considerably closer to Earth's average of 15 degrees Celsius."

B'Elanna nodded, "So instead of most of the planet being uncomfortably warm it might be mainly habitable now."

Seven nodded, "Could you hold Miral while I clean up," she asked.

"Sure," B'Elanna hadn't even noticed her daughter was done, but now she grabbed a cloth from the stack they kept on the coffee table and placed it over her shoulder. She had learned early on, even before Miral, that babies were messy, and forgetting to use a cloth was a certain invitation to be spit up upon.

Seven cleaned herself and fastened her clothing, standing she came over and snuggled against B'Elanna. The half-Klingon knew she was unhappy with the situation, but it couldn't be helped. "It will just be a few more days Seven, then our presence won't be so critical, and we can spend more time with Miral."

"I understand, but I am not pleased by it," Seven stated stubbornly.

"I love you," B'Elanna said, gently kissing her wife.

"And I love you as well," Seven reached up and kissed her and then placed a kiss on Miral's back. "I must return to the Astrometrics lab and begin analyzing the data, Elizabeth will want a briefing on the planet and possible sites for settlement shortly after we enter orbit."

"Ok, I'll take her to Karen in a bit, and I'll see you in a few hours." B'Elanna watched as Seven exited the room. She had about fifteen more minutes before she needed to return Miral to Karen and head to Engineering. Time enough to play some with her daughter, she lowered Miral from her shoulder into her arms, lowered her face and gently nuzzled her daughter's belly and then smiled at her. "Oh, such a pretty smile," she told her daughter when Miral gurgled happily and smiled back at her.

Three hours later.

They were in orbit, Amazonia spun lazily below them, a blue and green colored globe with wisps of white cloud cover. As soon as Seven had compiled her data, Elizabeth called for an open presentation of it in the meeting hall.

Seven began her briefing, a picture of Amazonia's solar system on the wall behind her, "201 Tauri is, as we were expecting, a G2 class star similar to Earth's sun, with a surface temperature of 5850 Kelvin, 130 Kelvin hotter than Earth's sun. The Ilanar have confirmed that they shifted the orbit of Amazonia, moving it further away from the sun. As a result Amazonia's year is now 392.7 days long, and the average temperature 18 degrees Celsius."

She paused, switching the image and bringing up a picture of the planet, "The Ilanar modified the planets atmosphere, the composition of gasses present is now identical to Earth's. The Ilanar also increased the total water mass of the planet by 3 percent, resulting in water coverage of 75 of the planet's surface. While this has decreased the total land area, the increased rainfall and terraforming changes have resulted in a net 20 increase in highly desirable inhabitable land. The axis of the planet has also been changed, from 24.3 degrees to 22 degrees."

"I have projected how the axis change will affect the climate," the image shifted, the planet began to spin, "The axis shift should result in a longer summer period, approximately 169 days, and a shorter winter period of approximately 92 days in the temperate latitudes."

"The largest continent is in the North Temperate Zone," the picture changed and zoomed in on one land mass. "Governor Janeway requested I find an area for the first exploration site closest to the climate and geography of northern California on Earth. The west coast of this continent meets those requirements."

Seven left the podium and went to sit with B'Elanna who was holding a sleeping Miral.

Elizabeth stood, "The Ilanar say they will need two weeks to build the core of the settlement for us once we choose a settlement site. They sent over several different building designs, we've already sent back our choices. They will be building a medical facility, to include a fertility clinic, a centralized community building that includes kitchen and meeting areas, a power plant, water purification and sewage facility, a building to house the plant and animal stocks they have engineered for us, and basic shelters for every family. After that it will be up to us."

* * *

Chapter 46 - Stardate: 53714.19 (September 18, 2376 9:30 am)

They had transported down to a site midway along the western coast of the continent Seven had chosen, just a half mile inland from the ocean. Bio scans had detected no large animals on the continent, there were a few present in the planets oceans, but they were plankton eaters, similar to earth's whales. There were no significant bio hazards, no dangerous toxins, plants, bacteria or viruses.

The first thing B'Elanna noticed were the colors, the intense blue of the sky and the deep, deep, green of the calf high grass. To the west was the ocean, due north were craggy looking short hills which increased in height the further north east you went until they became the forested slopes of a mountain range. South east were more hills and a large inland forest, and due south was more open area dotted here and there with tall trees.

"Look at this grass, the last time I saw grass this green was in Ireland." Morgan Smith commented. A former vintner she had been included in the first group down because of her agricultural expertise. "It might mean that this area has mild weather and frequent light rain." She bent down and pulled up a clump of grass examining the roots.

B'Elanna started at her curiously wondering why she wasn't using her tricorder.

Morgan reached down and grabbed up a handful of the soil she had exposed, it was a very dark reddish brown in color.

Seven walked over to her and began scanning it, only to stop and stare as the brunette woman lifted the soil to her nose and inhaled deeply. "Volcanic and silt soil I think, just like in Oregon, lots of organic matter, and a little bit of clay," she said after pinching a bit of the soil together and then crumbling it while observing it closely. "No wonder every thing's so green and healthy. And perfect for growing grapes," she commented looking off in the direction of the mountains with a speculative gaze.

"It contains high amounts of decayed basalt, decayed organic matter, sedimentary soil, clay, and trace amounts of nitrogen, phosphorous, potassium, sulfur, magnesium and calcium, in decreasing order." Seven raised her brow at Morgan, "Intriguing, you were able to accurately tell the composition of the soil by appearance and smell."

"Ah, just twenty five years of working with it, I traveled a lot on Earth and got to see several different types of soil. This looks a lot like the soil you would find in Oregon or Washington, if it's all like this we won't have any problems growing whatever crops we want." Morgan commented.

Elizabeth walked over and stared at the soil Morgan was holding.

Morgan grinned, "Volcanic and silt, just like the Oregon coast."

"Really," drawled Elizabeth looking over towards the hills to the northeast.

"If it's like this over that way, give me three years and I'll be bottling our first wines." Morgan promised her.

Elizabeth grinned, "Lets go take a look why don't we."

B'Elanna laughed, Elizabeth, Morgan and a few others had been talking about wines and types of grape vines ever since they had learned that the Ilanar had included them among the plant stocks they were developing for the colonists.

"Seven and I will continue mapping out this area while you to go snort some more soil," she teased them.

Elizabeth and Morgan just laughed in reply and called for a transport.

"Seven, lets go that way," she pointed to the northwest where a craggy hill overlooked a beach of black rocks and white sand.

* * *

Chapter 47 - Stardate: 563 (August 4, 2379 6:23 pm)

If it weren't for the fact that it would wake Seven and Miral, B'Elanna would have laughed at herself. She felt absurdly pleased with herself whenever she looked at Seven's purple stained feet and calves. It had certainly taken Miral and she some concerted pleading to get Seven to finally agree to join them in the large vat of grapes they were juicing with their own feet.

Seven had labeled the practice unsanitary and inefficient, and B'Elanna had not disagree with her, only pointing out that Morgan would be filtering the juice before it went anywhere and that this was a celebration of the first usable fruits of the colonies vineyards. So they were crushing a small portion of the grapes in the same manner as when wine had first been made by the Mesopotamians over 8300 years ago.

B'Elanna looked through the floor to ceiling glass windows toward the ocean, their house had been built by the two of them on that craggy hillside they had explored three years ago. Built of the native black basalt rock and white colored modern concrete, it both blended, and contrasted, with its surroundings. The house was basically a two story A frame with angled wings on both sides.

The master bedroom, where they currently were, was on the top floor in the right wing of the house. The side of the room adjoining the deck was windowed from floor to ceiling, and had an excellent view of the ocean when the heavy curtains were not drawn. Currently B'Elanna was the only one appreciating the view. Seven was sleeping snuggled up against her right side while Miral was sleeping against her left, their feet, and hers, still stained slightly purple from their earlier activity.

Glancing down at Seven's face where she slept peacefully nestled against her B'Elanna marveled at how beautiful her wife was, Seven's abdomen protruded slightly, showing her four month pregnancy with their second child. Seven had, in no uncertain terms, informed her that if she wanted a third she would carry it herself, and B'Elanna had agreed. She wasn't looking forward to making it through the eighth and ninth months of this pregnancy, she still clearly remembered how cranky and emotional Seven had been during the last pregnancy at that time.

Looking down at Miral though, she recalled Lee's words from almost four years ago, seeing the results of it all did make it worth the effort, after all Seven was having another. Her daughter's features were a perfect blend of the two of them, a slightly squarer face and full lips inherited from Seven, and high cheekbones and slender nose from B'Elanna.

Breathing in deeply she smiled, and looked over the ocean. Life was peaceful, she shared her life with a woman she loved more deeply every day, and her daughter, at least for another few years until teenage hood hit, was a happy child secure in her parent's love for her. She had thought happy endings were only in fairy tales, but sometimes…sometimes it seemed they were real.


End file.
